In your dreams
by HinataYaoi95
Summary: Luego de la partida de Goku con Shenron, Vegeta comienza a ver a este en sus sueños. Con el paso de los años, estos se fueron convirtiendo en pesadillas muy inquietantes para el pobre Vegeta. ¿Que significan estos sueños?¿Trataran de decir algo?...Yaoi VegetaxGoku
1. Prologo

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Obtuve el permiso de NekkiYaoi quien fue la traductora de esta historia para publicarla aquí.**

**Los personajes usados en este FanFic pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

**El FanFic no me pertenece, le pertenece a Xurpo/Rourinu**

**Traducido por NekkiYaoi**

* * *

Otro sueño con Kakarotto. Éste fue más intenso que los otros, más claro a ojos de su mente. El joven Saiyajin estaba llamándolo a él, pidiendo ayuda.

Vegeta se pasó los dedos por el pelo mientras respiró profundo. Él se quedó mirando el techo oscuro por encima de él y escuchó el chirrido de los grillos fuera de su ventana. Era la mitad de la noche y gracias a otro sueño inquietante sobre Kakarotto, él estaba completamente despierto.

Habían pasado seis años desde que el otro Saiyajin se había ido con el dragón. En un primer momento había estado enojado de que su rival y compañero de entrenamiento una vez más había desaparecido y lo dejó para vivir una vida aburrida único de los seres humanos, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la ira dio paso a la tristeza. Sí, estaba triste por la partida del otro hombre de este mundo. No fue el único, por supuesto. Todo el mundo que había conocido a Kakarotto estaba molesto, pero, como dice el refrán, "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente". Todos ellos siguieron su camino.

El no lo había hecho.

No mucho después de que Kakarotto se había ido, Vegeta comenzó a ver al joven en sus sueños. Al principio no eran más que pequeños destellos de él, una cola desaparecer en una esquina, una sonrisa torcida, el destello de ojos negros. Pero luego el tiempo y los años comenzaron a pasar, los sueños del príncipe se convirtieron cada vez más inquietantes. Empezó a ver a Kakarotto, la versión más joven que se había ido con el dragón, enjaulado y pidiendo ayuda. A veces se encontraba en una habitación fría y estéril rodeado por hombres de bata blanca. Estos humanos siempre hablaban en voz baja y mirando hacia abajo. Nunca podía oír lo que decían, pero sabía de que estaban hablando.

Kakarotto.

El joven Saiyajin era el foco de los hombres en batas de laboratorio. Lo estaban estudiando, haciéndole pruebas. A menudo se encontraba frustrado de si mismo por su incapacidad para ayudar a Kakarotto mientras miraba a los humanos pinchándolo con agujas, lo que hacia que gritara y sacudiera mientras se llevaba a cabo con las restricciones que habían sido atadas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos.

¿No debería ser capaz de manipular sus sueños? ¿No debería ser capaz de destruir a estos seres humanos y salvar a Kakarotto? Él pensó que sí, pero no pudo. Cada vez que corría para ayudar a Kakarotto sus manos pasaban a través de el Saiyajin más jóven como el vapor. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar.

Observó para los próximos años. Observaba como la forma de Kakarotto de 12 años de edad, se convirtió en la de un adolescente, como su cuerpo fue sometido a una prueba tras otra, mientras lloraba, mientras era azotado con furia, cada vez empezó a ceder, como la voluntad de luchar desapareció . Y lo peor de todo el había visto como los ojos Kakarotto parecían encontrarse con los suyos, como si estuvieran realmente en la misma habitación, en silencio y pidiéndole ayuda.

* * *

-Buenos Dias Vegeta.

-Hn.

Bulma levantó la vista del periódico matutino y vio que su ex amante pasaba junto a ella y se servía una taza de café caliente. Había círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y su piel parecía pálida. Ella esperó hasta que se sentó frente a ella antes de hablar.

-No te ves tan bien. Otra mala noche?- Era consciente de que el príncipe no estaba durmiendo bien. El insomnio se inició poco después la partida de Goku, pero el último par de años parecía que nunca dormía. Bulma había recurrido incluso a los tranquilizantes con el fin de obligarlo a un profundo sueño, y para su sorpresa, el Saiyajin estuvo de acuerdo. Por desgracia, un sueño forzado no fue un descanso.

-Hn.

Bulma suspiró. -Vegeta, tal vez si me dijera lo que te molesta yo podría ayudarte.

-No es nada, mujer.

-No me vengas con esa basura! Es algo! Deja de ser tan terco y deja que te ayude!

El príncipe gruñó mientras sus ojos oscuros encontraron con los de ella. Lo primero que pensó Bulma es que estaba a punto de insultarla, pero su mirada parecía suavizarse a medida que los minutos pasaban, hasta que finalmente ...

-Sigo teniendo esos sueños.-

Las cejas azules se elevaron en sorpresa. -¿Qué tipo de sueños?

Dudó por un momento. -Kakarotto.

Bulma permaneció en silencio mientras miraba a Vegeta. Esperaría hasta que él continuara en lugar de empujarlo. Era raro que él se abriera a ella y ella no quería arruinar la oportunidad de entrar en su cabeza.

-Él me pide ayuda. Todo comenzó poco después de que se marchó con el dragón y con cada año que pasa estos sueños se hacen más intensos. Él está siendo torturado.

-¿Torturado? ¿Por quién?

Vegeta apretó su mano formando un puño mientras sus ojos miraban hacia abajo en la taza de café. -Humanos con batas blancas. Científicos o médicos, tal vez ambos.

Bulma suspiró mientras se sentaba en su asiento. -Vegeta, Goku está con Shenron. Podrían pasar años antes de que él fuera capaz de restaurar las esferas del dragón ...

El príncipe gruñó. -Ya se eso, mujer! Pero ...

Vegeta se levantó bruscamente y salió de la cocina. Bulma escuchaba como sus pasos se desvanecieron a medida que avanzaban las escaleras. Varios minutos pasados y justo cuando pensaba que la conversación había terminado, él reapareció y puso algo sobre la mesa delante de ella.

-Una. .. una Esfera del Dragon?

Los ojos de la mujer casi se caen de su cabeza mientras se acercaba para tomar la esfera anaranjada. Esta era la favorita de Goku, la esfera de cuatro estrellas. Pero no era posible! Las esferas del dragón todavía deberían ser piedras. Para que se activaran de nuevo tan pronto ... no tenía ningún sentido.

-Dónde encontraste esto?

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, aparentemente un poco satisfecho con la reacción de sorpresa de la mujer.

-Tomé prestado el radar del dragón hace casi un año. No me esperaba a recoger nada ya que las esferas han estado inactivas, pero efectivamente había una luz intermitente que indica una activa esfera del dragon a sólo una milla de la Corporación Cápsula. Dime, mujer, ¿no significa esto Kakarotto debería haber regresado a la Tierra?

* * *

Dos semanas más tarde.

Bulma resopló con frustración que echó el destornillador en el suelo y subió las gafas que llevaba para proteger sus ojos. Vegeta había roto una vez más la maquina de gravedad que usaba para entrenar en el, y aunque por lo general podía arreglarlo con relativa facilidad, se encontró una vez más distraída mientras su mente luchaba por dar sentido a todo lo que había aprendido en las últimas dos semanas.

Para asegurarse de que no era una casualidad, se había ido en busca de más Esferas del dragon. Había conseguido encontrar dos más de las esferas activas y regreso a Corporacion Capsula. Sin duda quería decir que Goku las había reparado exitosamente ... Entonces, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Y por qué Vegeta tenia esas pesadillas? Tal vez ... tal vez no eran pesadillas ... Pero las visiones. Los Saiyajins parecían tener una gran capacidad para la telepatía, así que tal vez estaba recogiendo algo que Goku estaba tratando de enviarle.

Bulma bajó el ceño. Si eso fuera verdad ... entonces eso significaba que el Saiyajin más joven estaba realmente en problemas. Pero parecía improbable. Con su poder, era poco probable que pudiera ser sometido por humanos ... a menos que su naturaleza confiada lo había metido en problemas otra vez.

-Mamá, hay un hombre en la puerta que quiere hablar contigo.

Bulma parpadeó y miró a su hija. Ella sonrió a la joven, que era casi un clon de sí misma.

-Gracias, Bura. Estaré allí en un segundo.

Ella esperó hasta que la joven se había ido antes de que ella se pusiera de pie y agarrara un trapo para limpiar la grasa de su cara. A medida que fue envejeciendo, ya no le importaba verse perfecta en todo momento, pero ella todavía no le gustaba parecer un mono grasiento estando alrededor de los huéspedes.

Bulma pasó los dedos por su cabello mientras ella atravesó los largos pasillos y subió las escaleras para llegar a la puerta principal. Ella sonrió al hombre que vio allí. Era un hombre alto con el pelo corto oscuro y piel pálida. Sus ojos oscuros estaban escondidos detrás de un par de anteojos de oro recortada y estaba vestido con un traje negro con una corbata roja. Él era bastante guapo.

-Hola. - Saludó Bulma mientras ella se acercó y estrechó la mano del hombre. -¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

-Ah, Sra. Briefs. Me alegro de yo poder encontrarla Mi nombre es Dr. Villa y científico soy de la 'D and A Labs.

-¡Oh! Es un honor, Dr. Villa! - Para decir que estaba impresionada sería un eufemismo. Los científicos del D and A Labs son las más brillantes del mundo. Ellos había dado con la cura para la enfermedad cardíaca que había matado casi a Goku y tantos otros años atrás y que eran constantemente los avances cada día a la hora de curar la peor de las enfermedades.

El hombre sonrió.

-El honor es todo mío, Sra. Briefs. Por todos los derechos que debería haber unido a nosotros años atrás. Escuché que una oferta se hizo, después de todo.

Bulma se sonrojó.

-Sí, bueno, yo no juego bien con otros, me temo. Yo prefiero trabajar a solas.

-Eso es lo que te hace tan admirable. Pero volviendo a los negocios. Yo esperaba posible que pueda hablar con usted en privado acerca de un proyecto que hemos estado trabajando durante bastante tiempo. Usted ve, nosotros hemos encontrado un obstáculo y mis colegas y yo estamos esperando que usted pueda ser capaz de ayudar.

-Por ... Por supuesto.

Otra sonrisa.

Muy bien entonces. Por favor podemos hablar en mi coche.

Bulma arqueó una ceja, pero siguió al hombre afuera de todos modos.

-¿Por qué el coche?

Dr. Villa abrió la puerta del pasajero y permitió a la mujer para deslizarse en el interior.

-Me gustaría llevarte directamente al laboratorio. Es muy urgente. Te voy a contar en el camino.

Ella esperó hasta que el hombre había cerrado la puerta y se metió en el asiento del conductor antes de seguir hablando.

-Está bien. Haré lo que pueda para ayudarle.

Dr. Villa puso en marcha el coche y se alejó de la acera.

-Antes de comenzar tengo que pedir que se mantenga lo que se diga a sí misma. Este es un proyecto de alto secreto y la palabra de nuestro trabajo no debe llegar al público. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Después de una rápida inclinación de cabeza, continuó.

-Hace unos años ha venido un espécimen que no es de esta Tierra. Habíamos estado consciente de su presencia desde hace años, pero nunca lograron obtener una para estudiar. Simplemente no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de poner nuestras manos en una prácticamente cuando se cayó en nuestro regazo.

El hombre se detuvo por un momento y miró a los ojos de Bulma.

-Confío en que sabes lo que un Saiyajin es?

Por un momento se quedó sin habla. Su boca se abrió, pero no salió ningún sonido. ¿Tenían un Saiyajin? ¿Cómo sabían de ellos? Sí, el mundo había visto luchar a ellos en el Torneo de Cell en la televisión, y su poder se había mostrado en los torneos, pero estaba segura de que "Saiyajin" nunca había sido mencionado. Por otra parte, estos eran los genios más importantes del mundo. Por supuesto que podrían poner dos y dos juntos.

-Um ... Sí ... Lo se.

El labio del Dr. Villa se curvo en una sonrisa.

-Yo pensé lo mismo. Usted sabe de ellos desde hace años, ¿no? De hecho ... sus hijos son mitad Saiyajin, ¿no?

Bulma frunció el ceño.

-Si usted está pensando en lo que pienso yo -

-Por favor, cálmate. No estamos interesados en hacer daño a sus hijos. Tenemos lo que necesitamos, un Saiyajin de sangre pura. Debe saber que en caso de cualquier fuga de información sobre nuestro proyecto, podemos hacer la vida difícil para usted.

-¿Me está amenazando?

-Lo siento. Es necesario.

Bulma sopló y se cruzó de brazos mientras ella miraba al hombre.

-Ya parece saber mucho acerca de Saiyajins. ¿Para qué me necesita?

-Nuestro espécimen está enfermo. A pesar de que hemos tenido años para estudiar su sistema inmunológico y cómo su cuerpo funciona, no somos capaces de traerlo de vuelta a la salud adecuada. Usted ha criado y ha estado alrededor de Saiyajins casi toda su vida. Esperamos que usted pueda ser capaz de arreglarlo.

-Le agradecería si dejara de llamar a este Saiyajin un "eso". ¿Es un él o es ella?

-Él.

-¿Alguna vez le preguntaron su nombre?

Dr. Villa no respondió cuando se detuvo el coche y lo puso en el parque. Llegó detrás del asiento y sacó una venda en los ojos.

-Por razones de seguridad, debo pedirle que use esto hasta llegar con el espécimen.

-Oh, ¡qué ridículo! ¡Muy bien!

Bulma rompió, así como el hombre aseguró la tela alrededor de sus ojos. Ella esperó con impaciencia al salir del coche, y luego abrió la puerta y la ayudó a salir del vehículo.

-Por aquí.

Bulma prestó mucha atención a cada vuelta que hizo mientras era trasladada por los pasillos de los compuestos de gran tamaño. Es posible que no halla sido capaz de ver, pero eso no significaba que no podía encontrar su camino de regreso aquí si es necesario.

Ella escuchó como el Dr. Villa introdujo unos números en un teclado, y luego esperó mientras una puerta abierta agitaba un momento después. Por último, la tela alrededor de sus ojos fue removida.

Bulma parpadeó varias veces con el fin de adaptarse a la dura luz artificial que inundaba la sala. Varias personas fueron zumbando a su alrededor en batas blancas, muchas de las cuales llevaban libretas de apuntes y murmuraban para sí mismos mientras pasaban de largo. El amplio espacio olía a limpio y desinfectantes y aunque estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de olor, esto hacia que su nariz ardiera.

-Aquí. Tal vez quiera estos, por su propia seguridad.

Bulma miró hacia . Ahora estaba usando guantes y tenía una máscara sobre la nariz y la boca. Él le ofrecía la misma. Ella pasó la mano a un lado.

-No, gracias. Voy a tomar mis posibilidades.

El hombre parecía fruncir el ceño detrás de su máscara, pero señaló hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

-Por aquí entonces.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió mientras la conducía a través de la multitud de personas. A su izquierda se podía ver una habitación separada por una gruesa pared de vidrio. Había una cama y lo que parecía una pequeña habitación dentro, probablemente un cuarto de baño.

-Es ahí donde lo mantienes?

Los ojos del Dr. Villa se posaron en ella antes de volver de nuevo la mirada hacia delante.

-Por lo general. Por su visita le hemos trasladado a una celda más pequeña para que sea más fácil para que usted pueda tener acceso a él. Él puede ser muy difícil en los días que no quiere ser tocado.

Juntos continuaron a través de una puerta a otra habitación, esta vez más pequeña que la anterior. Estaba completamente vacío a excepción de una jaula enrejada establecida en la esquina y un gabinete aún más pequeño. La estructura de acero no era más grande que una perrera grande, y el Saiyajin acurrucado en el interior estaba cubierto por una manta.

-¡¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué está ahí?!- Gritó Bulma mientras ella se dio la vuelta para ver el rostro del hombre.

Dr. Villa suspiró como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

-Sra. Briefs, como ya he dicho, el sujeto puede ser hostil. Lo aseguró en esta jaula porque fácilmente se puede acceder a través de las barras desde cualquier ángulo. No hay lugar para él para escapar. Este segura de que no lo mantenemos aquí en un régimen normal.

Bulma se mordió los labios para no decir nada más. Ella no quería ser expulsada antes de que pudiera investigar, después de todo. Ella respiró profundamente para calmarse antes de avanzar y se sentó sobre los talones ante la jaula. La manta del Saiyajin lo había ocultado por completo de su vista, a excepción de la punta de una cola de color negro. Poco a poco, a fin de no asustarlo, Bulma se inclinó hacia delante y metió la mano entre los barrotes hasta que sus dedos apenas tocaban la piel suave.

Ella abrió la boca y acerco su mano de nuevo a la cola se retirándola rápidamente por debajo de la manta y un gruñido bajo pero fuerte estalló del hombre ante ella. Observó que el ser se estremeció, a pesar de su amenaza. Esto a Bulma le decía que su reacción era basada en el miedo, no basada en la agresión.

-Oye, está bien. He oído que estabas enfermo y yo estoy aquí para hacerte sentir mejor- Ella hablaba en voz baja con la esperanza de calmar al Saiyajin. Para su sorpresa el gruñido se detuvo casi inmediatamente después de que había hablado, y si ella no se equivocaba, podía oír un consumo rápido de la respiración, como un suspiro.

Ella continuó. -Me dijeron que eras un Saiyajin. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que mis hijos son mitad Saiyajin? Tengo un niño y una niña. Su padre es Vegeta, príncipe de los Saiyajins. ¿Sabía usted de el?

Bulma esperó pacientemente una respuesta, pero el Saiyajin permaneció en silencio. De vez en cuando recogió un escalofrío debajo de la manta. Era difícil saber si la reacción era de su enfermedad, o el miedo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Una vez más, no hay respuesta. El hombre se movió, pero no dijo nada.

Bulma suspiró. -¿Me dejas echar un vistazo ? ¿Qué tal si comenzamos lento? ¿Puedo tomarte el pulso? Yo lo único que necesito es tu muñeca para eso.

Pasó un momento sin movimiento el Bulma estaba empezando a preguntarse si este Saiyajin siquiera podía entender, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar en sí misma, el brazo vestido se deslizó por debajo de la manta y se extendio lentamente hacia ella. Ella sonrió cuando llegó a través de los barrotes el se reunió con él hasta la mitad. Se dio la vuelta a la manga de su camisa de gran tamaño, pero delgada para revelar un brazo de tono. Él no era tan musculoso como Vegeta o los otros chicos, pero aún tenía un firma tono muscular, gracias a sus genes.

-Gracias. Esto no tomará mucho tiempo.- Bulma colocó los dedos en la muñeca del hombre y cronometro su pulso en su reloj. Un pulso normal de Saiyajin era, naturalmente, más rápido que el de un ser humano, pero el pulso del Saiyajin era demasiado rápido. Su corazón parecía estar trabajando demasiado duro. Miró de nuevo al Dr. Villa.

-¿Acaso le inyectaron algo que podría acelerar su corazón? Es demasiado rápido.

El hombre negó con la cabeza. -No. Nuestros estudios han demostrado que el corazón de este espécimen parece estar ligeramente dañado. El patrón de daño es consistente con aquellos que sobrevivieron al virus del corazón años atrás.

Los ojos de Bulma se redujeron por la declaración y no fue hasta que un pequeño gemido llegó a sus oídos que se dio cuenta de que había estado apretando la muñeca del Saiyajin con fuerza. -Lo siento ...- dijo mientras aflojó el agarre y acariciaba la suave piel.

-¿Qué edad tiene?-Preguntó la mujer, a pesar de que sus ojos no dejaron de ver la mano que sostenía.

-Estimamos que sea alrededor de los dieciocho años. Lo hemos tenido desde que tenía trece años.

La mente de Bulma se tambaleó con la información. Todo esto aumentó. Goku se había ido con el dragón en el cuerpo de un niño de doce años. Eso fue hace seis años. Hoy en día se vería de dieciocho años. El corazón dañado ... Los sueños de Vegeta …

Bulma poco a poco se inclinó hacia delante con una mano temblorosa, y sus dedos agarraron la manta tirando de ella. Poco a poco el material arrastrado, dejaba al descubierto el familiar cabello negro, piel pálida y un rostro más joven, pero reconocible. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras otros de color negro se levantaron lentamente para encontrarse con los de ella.

-Goku ...

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Dejen reviews para saber que les pareció.**

**Notas finales de NekkiYaoi:**

Aquí el enlace a la versión original: . ?no=600021660&chapter=1

fs42/f/2009/104/4/c/IYD_Chapter_1_by_ (Espero puedan verla ._.)

**Editado... Aunque sea un poco XDDD**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes usados en este FanFic pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

**El FanFic no me pertenece, le pertenece a Xurpo/Rourinu**

**Traducido por NekkiYaoi con el permiso de Xurpo/Rourinu**

* * *

- Ah, así que es verdad. Este es Son Goku...

Bulma apartó la mirada de su amigo con el fin de fijar la mirada en Dr. Villa.

- ¡¿Lo sabías?! ¡Entonces sabes que este hombre ha salvado a este planeta en innumerables ocasiones! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mantenerlo aquí?!

El científico chasqueó la lengua, como si estuviera molesto por la situación en su totalidad.

- Hemos encontrado a Goku un poco más de cinco años estaba a las afueras de esta ciudad. Probablemente en camino a la Corporación Capsula. Todos sabíamos de su poder, así que nos quedamos muy sorprendidos al descubrirlo tan débil como un humano normal y corriente y en el cuerpo de un niño. Él no tenía ki para hablar de todos modos, se trataba de un Saiyajin, un ser que no es de nuestro planeta. Como todo científico, ¿habría dejado pasar una oportunidad de oro?

-¡Él tiene una familia! ¡Lo que has hecho es ilegal!

-No, de acuerdo a la policía local.

Bulma se detuvo, esperando una explicación.

-Ellos ya saben que lo tenemos y ya que no es humano, es considerado un animal. Se puede hacer con él lo que queramos, como cualquier otro sujeto de laboratorio de prueba.

-¡Eso es una tontería! Después de todo lo que ha hecho...

Los ojos del doctor Villa parecían encenderse en eso.

-¡Sí! ¿En los últimos cinco años, no ha notado una sorprendente cantidad de curas que se produjeron, incluso para la más letal de las enfermedades? ¿Dónde crees que se obtuvieron los anti-cuerpos necesarios para combatir estos virus? ¡Los Saiyajins tienen un sistema inmune muy superior a la de un ser humano, y por medio de la extracción, hemos sido capaces de crear vacunas capaces de curar un gran número de enfermedades! y apenas hemos empezado a rascar la superficie

-No.- Bulma sacudió la cabeza y de pie, apretando los puños como su ira creció. -Has ido con esto de la manera incorrecta, sabías acerca de los Saiyajins y mi conexión con ellos. ¡Si usted acaba de venir a mí con su hipótesis, habría ayudado a obtener las muestras que sea necesario con el consentimiento de los involucrados!

El hombre sonrió y negó con la cabeza. -Pero nuestra investigación se ha convertido extremadamente limitada, Sra. Briefs. ¿Sabes lo que es tener una mente brillante? Deseas analizar pieza por pieza algo hasta que sepa lo que lo hace funcionar. No niego que es verdad.

Con un gruñido Bulma se dio la vuelta y una vez más, se arrodilló frente a Goku. Recorrió su cuerpo para detectar cualquier signo de limitadores de ki. No fue fácil de ver su condición por debajo de la camisa y los pantalones holgados gi que llevaba, pero por lo que se podría decir, llevaba ninguna restricción.

-Goku, ¿qué le pasó a tu ki?

Un destello de tristeza pasó por el rostro del hombre más joven y sacudió la cabeza lentamente a medida que bajó la vista al suelo.

-¿Goku?

-Él no puede hablar.

Bulma miró por encima del hombro. -¿Qué?

Dr. Villa sacudió la cabeza. -Es lamentable. Cuando nosotros lo capturamos le habíamos puesto en un sueño artificial. Por desgracia, la cantidad de anestesia que se utilizó era para la de un humano, no un Saiyajin. Fue un descuido de nuestra parte. Se despertó demasiado pronto y entró en pánico. Arrancó el tubo de respiración que habíamos colocado en su garganta, y como resultado, sus cuerdas vocales dañadas. Aún podía hablar entonces, pero sólo en voz baja. Durante los años, el forzaba sus cuerdas vocales por los gritos y más los daños. Ahora sólo puede hacer unos pocos sonidos y es incapaz de formar las palabras.

Bulma luchó contra una nueva ola de rabia hacia el hombre y suavizó su expresión antes de volver para hacer frente a Goku. -¿Me dejas mirarte a ver qué te pasa?

Después de recibir una rápida inclinación de cabeza se puso de pie y se dirigió al otro hombre en la habitación. -Abre la jaula y busque un kit de médico.

Dr. Villa sacó un juego de llaves del bolsillo y se adelantó para abrir la puerta. El hecho de que el Saiyajin en el interior se pegó aún más lejos del hombre no pasó desapercibido. Una vez que la puerta se abrió, el científico se arrodilló y metió la mano en el interior. Un chillido agudo escapó de los labios del Saiyajin y se echó hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que sacudió toda la jaula.

-¡Alto!- grito Bulma. Dr. Villa hizo una pausa, con la mano flotando a pocos centímetros del pecho agitado de Goku. -Déjelo. Puedo manejar esto por mi cuenta.

El hombre vaciló un momento antes de que él asintiera con la cabeza y le indicó hacia un pequeño armario a su izquierda. -Todas las fuentes que usted necesita están ahí. Si desea utilizar cualquiera de nuestras máquinas que lo escaneo, hágamelo saber. Voy a estar junto a la puerta.

La mujer de pelo azul esperó hasta que salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta antes de que ella se acercara al armario y sacó un kit completo de material e instrumental sanitario. Ella también tomó una pluma y un papel. En el momento en que se había vuelto a Goku, él había pasado de la jaula y se levantó. Sus ojos nunca dejaron la puerta en la que Dr. Villa había usado para salir.

Bulma tardó un momento en mirar por encima de su viejo amigo. Él no había llegado a toda su altura todavía. Al igual que la primera vez que había crecido, su cuerpo no alcanzaría su pleno potencial hasta los 20 años. Actualmente, no era mucho más alto que ella, más probable es que incluso menos que Vegeta. ¡Oh, el príncipe le encantaría eso! En general, sin embargo, parecía más pequeño lo que ella recordaba que era a los dieciocho. La ropa que llevaba era grande y podría estar contribuyendo a la ilusión, pero Bulma sospechaba que su pequeño tamaño se debe a una dieta inadecuada y la falta de ejercicio.

Ella se movía lentamente hacia delante, asegurándose de que sus ojos se encontraron con Goku antes de que ella se acercara y rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de él. Su cuerpo estaba de hecho muy delgado, pero gracias a sus genes Saiyajin, su figura seguía siendo entonada con músculos impecables, incluso sin un entrenamiento riguroso. Ella dudó que él jamás hubiera obtenido los músculos de su forma adulta sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento.

-Todos te extrañamos mucho, Goku Y no te preocupes; No voy a dejarte aquí.- Bulma apretó para abrazar el cuerpo que sostenía cuando comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Ella sonrió cuando sintió los brazos del Saiyajin finalmente levantarse para regresarle su abrazo. Unos segundos más tarde Bulma sintió un par de lágrimas golpearle el hombro. Ella sólo podía recordar a su amigo derramando lágrimas un par de veces en su vida e hizo que sus propios ojos, así como a sus emociones comenzaron a batir.

De mala gana la mujer mayor se separó suavemente y se sentó, indicando a Goku a hacer lo mismo, lo que él hizo. -Lo primero es lo primero-, dijo mientras le entregó el papel y lápiz. -Dime, ¿Qué pasó con tu ki?.

Bulma esperó pacientemente a que el Saiyajin escribiera su respuesta. Ella sonrió, preguntándose cuánta gente sabía que Goku podía leer y escribir. La gente no le dio suficiente crédito. No sólo tenía al Maestro Roshi que le enseñaba estas habilidades, pero ha mejorado en ellas cada vez que tenía un momento libre durante sus viajes. A pesar de lo que otros pensaban, en realidad estaba bien educado.

Finalmente Goku entregó el papel a ella y ella rápidamente lo leyó. Su boca se abrió en shock. Al parecer, el dragón le dio Goku una elección. O bien podría haber quedado con Shenron durante cien años y poco a poco darle de su ki para reparar las esferas del dragón, o que pudiera dar al dragón todo su ki a la vez y regresar a la Tierra dentro de un año. La primera opción permite a el Saiyajin para reponer su ki entre las transferencias, la segunda opción sería de drenarle todo excepto el ki necesario para mantenerlo vivo. Tendría que empezar de cero con un nivel de energía de 2, al igual que cuando él nació.

Por el bien de su familia y amigos, Goku había elegido la segunda opción, y que había dado su ki al dragón, todo en una gran transferencia. Él había esperado poder ser capaz de volver a casa y convertirse en el esposo 'normal' que ChiChi había querido que fuera. Una vez que había regresado a la Tierra, había tratado de llegar a la Corporación Capsula en primer lugar, con la esperanza de que Bulma pudiera ser capaz de restaurar de alguna manera su cuerpo a su 'forma adulta'. Él sabía que Chichi nunca sería capaz de aceptarlo como un niño.

Desafortunadamente, antes de que pudiera entrar en la ciudad, fue secuestrado por los científicos y lo trajeron hasta aquí.

-Goku, lo siento... Así que ¿ahora mismo todo lo que tienes es la fuerza física de tu cuerpo?

El Saiyajin suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

Bulma sonrió y le dio una palmada en la cabeza jugando. -¡Bueno, no te preocupes! Una vez que estés fuera de aquí puedes entrenar en la cámara de gravedad todo lo que quieras, ¡Volverás a ser invencible en poco tiempo!"

Una pequeña sonrisa tiraba los labios del hombre más joven, pero se dio cuenta que él no le creyó.

-Ahora, déjame echarte un vistazo- Ella extendió la mano y ayudó a tirar de la camisa de gran tamaño sobre la cabeza de Goku, dejándolo en un paquete en su regazo después. Sí, definitivamente era tonificado, pero mucho menor de lo que recordaba. Contusiones cubriendo varios lugares en su torso y podía ver las marcas de varios pinchazos a lo largo de sus brazos e incluso en el cuello.

Bulma sintió suavemente alrededor de los huesos rotos, tomando nota de las áreas sensibles que hacía el joven estremecerse. A continuación, estaba utilizando un estetoscopio para escuchar sus pulmones y sus latidos Una vez más, podía escuchar una ligera irregularidad en su corazón, pero que muy probablemente debido a los daños que el virus había causado.

La mujer se quitó las piezas del oído y se sentó. -¿Así que es lo que te molesta exactamente?

Goku miró como si estuviera loca.

Bulma hace clic en los dientes. -Quiero decir, ¿por qué dicen que estás enfermo?

Lo que podría haber sido una risa entrecortada dejó los labios del hombre y cogió el lápiz y el papel de nuevo antes de que él garabateara algo. Se dio la vuelta al bloc de papel alrededor para que pudiera leer un momento después.

*** Yo estaba fingiendo. ***

Bulma lo miró por un largo tiempo antes de que una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

-Esperabas que tendrían que recurrir a mí cuando no podían entenderlo, ¿verdad?

Cuando recibió un gesto entusiasta en respuesta Bulma echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

-¡Bastardo inteligente! ¡Bueno, ciertamente funcionó!- Ella tomó un momento para pensar en ello antes de que su expresión se volvió seria. -Está bien. Voy a decirles que te estás muriendo y si ellos quieren que vivas, tendrán que dejar que te trasladen a la Corporación Capsula para el tratamiento. No sé si van a ir para hacerlo, por lo que si no, recuerda que estaré de vuelta aquí, ¿ok?

Aunque Goku parecía un poco asustado ante la posibilidad de que la mujer podría irse sin él, asintió con la cabeza. Se deslizó su camisa de nuevo cuando Bulma se levantó y sacó la cabeza por la puerta. Un momento después, el Dr. Villa entró.

-Ya he terminado. La noticia no es buena, Dr. Villa.- Bulma dijo en voz baja y grave. Sus ojos se trasladaron a Goku, que una vez más, se acurrucó bajo la manta en el suelo, representando la persona de un 'enfermo' perfectamente.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Una vez que sabemos qué es lo que pasa estoy seguro de que podemos tratarlo.

La mujer de pelo azul negó con la cabeza. -Me temo que no. Se está muriendo. Los años de atención inadecuada han provocado que su cuerpo comience a apagarse. Tengo una máquina en la Corporación Capsula, es un tanque de curación. Es muy frágil y de grande como para trasladarlo acá y tomará mucho tiempo para construir uno dentro de su laboratorio. Si desea que su conejillo de indias siga con vida, voy a tener que llevármelo.

Los ojos del Dr. Villa miraron sospechosamente a Bulma, claro que no le gustaba lo que estaba sugiriendo. -Dime entonces, ¿de qué se trata este tanque de curación que es tan especial?

-Hm, me temo que no puedo decir eso. Es un secreto, ya sabes.- Bulma mostraba al hombre una sonrisa. -Sin embargo, si funciona, te voy a dar mi fórmula para que pueda construir su propia máquina para curar el cuerpo de Goku si este acontecimiento pasa de nuevo.

Varios momentos pasaban, y por un segundo Bulma estaba segura de que sería rechazado. Finalmente, sin embargo, Dr. Villa asintió con la cabeza. -No creo que tenga mucha opción. Tendré la seguridad conmigo, sin embargo, y no quiero que el Saiyajin con el que vives sepa de esto. Yo no sé mucho sobre el comportamiento social de los Saiyajins, pero supongo que son animales. No quiero un Saiyajin posesivo y violento en mis manos.

Bulma se erizó con el uso de la palabra "animal", pero estuvo de acuerdo. -Está bien. Lleve a tantos hombres como sea necesario para que se sienta cómodo. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

* * *

El viaje de regreso a la Corporación Capsula parecía durar para siempre, así que cuando el gran edificio finalmente quedó a la vista, Bulma no podía dejar de suspirar de alivio. Sabía que una vez que Vegeta detectara la presencia de Goku él vendría a investigar. Ninguna cantidad de guardias armados sería capaz de detenerlo una vez que viera lo que estaba pasando.

Ojos azules miraron en el espejo lateral y pudo ver allí a Goku en el asiento trasero. Dos guardias grandes sentaron en ambos lados de él en caso de que intentara algo gracioso. Las muñecas del Saiyajin fueron enlazadas frente a él y le vendaron los ojos. A fin de ocultarlo le habían envuelto con un traje negro a su alrededor que le llegaba hasta los pies y tenía una capucha que cubría su rostro en las sombras. Se había tomado toda su fuerza de voluntad para no poner los ojos en él al verlo. Los idiotas seguro que sabían cómo llamar la atención sobre algo de lo que no debería.

Dr. Villa, que estaba conduciendo, aparcó el coche y miró a la mujer sentada a su lado. -Recuerde, nada de cosas divertidas. Si ese otro Saiyajin, el que ustedes llaman Vegeta, viene por ahí, espero que lo distraiga. ¿Entendido?

-Entiendo.- Dijo Bulma mientras abría la puerta y salió del coche. Miró a través del patio hacia donde la cámara de la gravedad de Vegeta se sentó, y se sintió aliviada al ver que no estaba dentro. Eso probablemente significaba que estaba comiendo o durmiendo. De cualquier manera, espera que el príncipe fuera capaz de detectar el ki casi inexistente de Goku. Aunque el hombre no lo admitiría, el comparte un vínculo con el joven Saiyajin que nadie más puede igualar. Ella contaba con ello.

-Vamos.

Bulma parpadeó y miró por encima del hombro, viendo como los dos guardias armados llevaron a su prisionero con los ojos vendados al edificio. Ella rápidamente se apresuró a ponerse al día y los llevó en su interior. Hay muchas maneras de llegar a su laboratorio, pero esta vez tomó la ruta más larga que ella conocía con el fin de dar a Vegeta tanto tiempo como sea posible para sentirlos. Ella sólo esperaba que esto fuera a funcionar.

* * *

Vegeta detecto inmediatamente el grupo de humanos cuando entraron en el edificio. Él estaba en la cocina tomando un aperitivo antes de regresar a su entrenamiento cuando oyó la puerta abierta y sintió un hormigueo en los sentidos. Él reconoció el ki de Bulma de inmediato y se las arregló para sentir otros tres, todos los seres humanos. Él resopló y volvió a su merienda, pensando que la mujer estaba dando a más molestos ningen* un recorrido por su laboratorio, ya que era donde estaban todas las partidas.

Pero entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de volver a salir, sintió un tirón muy débil. En realidad no era un ki, sino más bien como una presencia, una familiar.

El príncipe dejó su botella de agua y salió de la cocina. Por extraño que parezca podía sentir la trayectoria de Bulma, y ella estaba tomando el camino más largo hacia su laboratorio. ¿Para qué? No había nada más de interés a lo largo de la ruta elegida, ¿por qué perder el tiempo?

Vegeta se volvió y abrió una puerta que conducía por un tramo de escaleras. Estaría esperando cuando llegaran a su destino, y luego se vería lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

-Estoy empezando a pensar que está perdiendo el tiempo, Sra. Briefs.

El cuerpo de Bulma se tensó cuando la voz molesto que el Dr. Villa lleno el pasillo. Era un hombre inteligente, y sabía cuándo era conducido en un círculo gigante. Ella suspiró y se volvió por otro pasillo. -Es justo aquí abajo.

Tomaron otro a la izquierda y una sonrisa cuando vio el cuerpo a lo lejos de Vegeta de pie, los brazos cruzados y retorciendo la cola. Parecía molesto y curioso al mismo tiempo.

-No se detengan, él sabrá que algo está pasando.- les susurró al ver los pasos de otros hombres flaquear al detectar al príncipe. Se dio cuenta que el Dr. Villa quería decir algo, pero para entonces estaban al alcance del oído.

Vegeta frunció el ceño cuando sus ojos recorrieron los tres hombres. Dos de ellos eran, obviamente, guardias, sus armas estaban a plena vista. El tercero parecía un friki de la ciencia... aunque parecía muy tenso. Luego había una persona adelante más pequeña, pero este estaba oculto en un traje negro. Los ojos del príncipe se redujeron ya que lo estudió y movió la nariz. Él podría recoger los olores a desinfectante y productos químicos en todos ellos, pero el de la túnica olía muy familiar.

-Mujer, ¿qué estás haciendo y quién diablos es esta gente?

Bulma sonrió dulcemente... DEMASIADO dulce, intencionalmente alertando a Vegeta sin alertar a los otros hombres de que algo estaba pasando. -Vegeta, estos señores son de D y los laboratorios de A. Uno de sus colegas está enfermo y con el fin de prevenir la propagación del virus alrededor de su recinto, yo he accedido a tratarlo aquí hasta que esté bien de nuevo.

El príncipe levantó una ceja en el tono de la mujer. -Ah, ¿sí?

-Sí-, dijo Bulma mientras agitaba la mano en despido. -No es nada que te interese

Vegeta sonrió. -Oh, pero me interesa.- Casi se echó a reír mientras observaba a los tres hombres tensarse y mirar el uno al otro por la esquina de sus ojos. Oh, sí, algo definitivamente estaba pasando.

-Me temo que no me agradan los extraños en mi casa. Así que si todos ustedes tal vez si se presentaran, podría sentirme un poco más cómodo.

Los ojos del doctor Villa se estrecharon. -Lo siento. Yo tenía la impresión de que este era el hogar de la Sra. Briefs.

La cola de Vegeta arremetió. -¿Acaso me está desafiando?

Bulma se aclaró la garganta e hizo un show de poner su mano sobre el pecho del Saiyajin, a fin de "contenerlo". -Por favor, caballeros... solamente síganle la corriente.

Dr. Villa frunció el ceño antes de hablar. -Mi nombre es Dr. Villa, jefe científico en la D y los laboratorios de A.

El más alto de los dos guardias habló después, claramente incómodo cuando la mirada del príncipe se asentó en él. -Soy agente 614. Mi nombre de nacimiento no es de ninguna importancia.

El segundo guardia habló a la derecha luego, presentándose como el agente 343. Le recordaban a Androide 18 con sus nombres numéricos... excepto que eran más feos y apestaban.

-¿Y su colega enfermo?

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia a Goku. El Dr. Villa se trasladó a pie entre los dos Saiyajins, con la esperanza de distraer a Vegeta. -Ah, como usted ve, debido a su enfermedad no es capaz de hablar y él es extremadamente sensible a la luz... por lo que él está usando la túnica. Es para su protección.

Vegeta no creía la explicación de sujeto en ningún momento, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la punta de la cola negro que asomaba desde debajo de la túnica por un momento. Fue entonces cuando captó el olor que había sentido antes, sólo que esta vez fue mucho más fuerte. Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron cuando finalmente coincidía con el olor a su propietario.

La cola de Vegeta se amarro y un bajo gruñido salió de su garganta al tiempo que miraba al Dr. Villa. -Apártate.

El científico tragó grueso e hizo un movimiento con la mano a sus guardias. Los dos hombres rápidamente sacaron sus armas y apuntaron al príncipe.

-Sr. Vegeta, por su propia seguridad, debo pedirle a que se valla.

El Saiyajin casi se echó a reír como él golpeó a un lado al Dr. Villa como un insecto. Bulma se agacho rápidamente al suelo y se cubrió la cabeza cuando uno de los guardias disparó su arma, pero Vegeta desvió la bala y golpeó al hombre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El segundo guardia demostró ser menos inteligente que los dos primeros hombres cuando se volvió su arma hacia Goku, apoyado en la sien del hombre vestido de negro.

-Estupido.- Vegeta desapareció y volvió a aparecer justo en frente de los dos hombres, y antes del disparo, había tirado a Goku, el príncipe tenía ahora a Goku fuera del control del agente y dio un golpe rápido, pero duro a la sien del otro guardia. Se dejó caer al suelo como una tonelada de ladrillos y no se movió de nuevo.

Vegeta miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que los tres seres humanos estaban inconscientes antes de que él dirigió su atención a la persona que tenía contra su pecho. Ese olor era insoportable ahora. Pero no podría ser...

Bulma se levantó del suelo y se acercó a los dos hombres, sonriendo a la expresión del príncipe. Parecía desconcertado, atemorizado, curioso, y enojado a la vez. -Gracias, Vegeta... Pero, cuidado de no aplastarlo, ¿Neh?

El Saiyajin gruñó y soltó todo a su cautivo. Bulma tomó la mano del hombre y tiró de él un par de pasos de distancia del príncipe. -¿Estás bien?

Incluso con la capucha, era fácil ver el movimiento de cabeza que recibió. -Pues bien, creo que no hay necesidad de esto.

Vegeta de pie, paralizado como Bulma empujo hacia abajo la capucha, dejando al descubierto un pelo negro azabache. Casi no lo podía creer, pero cuando le quitaron la venda y el de ojos negros de gran tamaño los abrió y se volvió para mirarlo, no tenía más remedio que aceptar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-Kakarotto...

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**Ehn obtenido el permiso para publicarles esta historia. Asi que vallan preparándose que publicare todos los Lunes, Viernes y ****Sábados**

**Advierto que la historia es larga, muy larga pero emocionante (son de los pocos fanfics que tomo la molestia de leérmelo si son así de largos)**

**Notas finales de NekkiYaoi:**

¡Sayonara! Aquí una imagen (Editando XD)

fs42/f/2009/104/1/2/IYD_Chapter_2_by_ (Tienen que buscar la dirección XD)

**No se porque no aparece los links TT_TT en el proximo capitulo los pondré.**

**Dejen Reviews please.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Logre obtener el permiso para publicar el Fanfic y estoy contenta por eso. Espero lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes utilizados en este FanFic le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.****El FanFic le pertenece a Xurpo/Rourinu.**

**Traducido por NekkiYaoi, ella me dio el permiso para publicarlo.**

* * *

-Co… ¿Cómo es esto posible?- Vegeta tartamudeó, con ganas de patearse a sí mismo por no ser capaz de formar ninguna otra palabra.

Bulma sonrió suavemente mientras abría las esposas de las muñecas de Goku con la llave que había encontrado en un bolsillo del inconsciente Dr. Villa. -Voy a explicarte todo, pero ahora creo que a Goku le vendría bien un descanso. Ha pasado por mucho.

La mujer llevó al joven Saiyajin a pocos pasos por el pasillo antes de que hiciera una pausa y miró a los hombres en el suelo. -Vegeta, no puedo dejar a estos hombres en libertad. Llévalos a las celdas de detención, por ahora, ¿podrías? Vamos a tratar con ellos más tarde.

Por lo general, el príncipe habría gritado a la mujer para hacer su trabajo sucio, pero esta vez sintió que sería mejor si tan sólo hacia lo que le pedía. Además, parecía que iba a caer en cualquier momento.

* * *

Varias horas más tarde...

-¿Así que no eran sólo sueños? ¿Eran mensajes telepáticos que Kakarotto me ha enviado?"

-Ese parece ser el caso. No estoy segura de si lo estaba haciendo conscientemente o no, pero lo que se describe a partir de tus sueños es exactamente lo mismo que vi en ese laboratorio.- Bulma suspiró mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café. Le había dado a Goku una habitación varias horas antes y el Saiyajin había caído inmediatamente dormido. Desde entonces había estado contando a Vegeta acerca de todo lo que había aprendido hasta ese momento. Era agotador.

-¡No puedo creer que no tenga ningún poder en absoluto! Renunciar a tanto por la arpía de su esposa ¡Qué baka!

-¡Vegeta! ¡Lo hizo por nosotros! ¡Si se hubiera quedado con el dragón por cien años, todo aquel al que había conocido y amado cuando regresara ya estarían muertos! No podía imaginar nunca ver a Goku de nuevo. ¿Y pensaste que tal vez sus seres queridos son más importantes para él que su poder?

El príncipe gruñó y miró hacia otro lado. Él entiende por qué el baka lo hizo, pero él todavía estaba tan furioso. No hacia Kakarotto, sino al trato injusto que sufrió el joven Saiyajin durante todo este tiempo. Él estaba constantemente sacrificándose por estos humanos y lo único que el obtuvo a cambio fue el dolor. Fue muy injusto.

Habló de nuevo, esta vez en voz más baja. -¿Pueden sus cuerdas vocales ser reparadas?

Bulma pasó un dedo por el borde de la taza mientras pensaba. -No estoy segura todavía. Yo quiero que el descanse antes de examinarlo. No estoy segura de que una senzu pueda reparar el daño en este momento. La lesión es de años.

La mujer de pelo azul levantó la vista al príncipe justo a tiempo para ver el ceño profundizar. Ella le sonrió. -¿Por qué? Pensé que estarías feliz de que el estuviera callado. Siempre le gritas sobre lo molesto que es cuando habla.

Vegeta gruñó cuando sintió que un rubor apareció en su rostro. -¡Cállate, mujer! ¡Yo sólo tenía curiosidad! ¡No me importa si el baka nunca vuelve a hablar de nuevo!

-Uh...

Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron cuando Bulma se centró en alguien detrás de él y se giró en su silla. Goku estaba en la puerta, una mano apoyada en la pared junto a él. Se había cambiado en lo que parecía ser una de las camisas sin mangas* de Vegeta y un par de pantalones de chándal. Le parecían encajar perfectamente, aunque la camisa era un poco floja. Eso era muy extraño para el hombre mayor.

El Saiyajin más joven parecía haberse congelado en su lugar al escuchar las palabras del príncipe, y sus ojos grandes estaban expresando en lo que parecía ser la incredulidad, pero esa expresión pronto se fundió en algo ilegible.

Bulma se puso de pie rápidamente. -Goku, ¿tienes hambre?- El joven negó con la cabeza una vez. -¿Has dormido bien?- Un encogimiento de hombros. -¿Te sientes bien para una pequeña revisión entonces? Te prometo que no habrá agujas.

Goku se estremeció al oír la palabra, pero luego asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente y se volvió y desapareció de la habitación.

La mujer de pelo azul se trasladó a seguirlo, dando al brazo de Vegeta un buen pellizco cuando ella pasó.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

-¡Le debes una disculpa! Él ha pasado por bastante y no necesita tus insultos en este momento. No sé cuál es su estado emocional en este momento, y hasta yo, estoy considerándolo inestable. No lo empujes hasta el límite.

El príncipe se frotó el brazo cuando la mujer salió de la habitación, a pesar de que el pellizco en realidad no le había hecho daño. La mirada que Kakarotto lo había arrojado antes le había hecho daño, aunque... de alguna manera extraña. Curioso... Nunca se había preocupado si sus palabras llegaban a lastimar a alguien, ¿por qué ahora?

* * *

-Bueno, aquí están tus rayos-X. Vamos a ver lo que tenemos.- Bulma sonrió cuando camino hacia Goku, que seguía sentado en su mesa de examen, y colgando las hojas de plástico negro en la pared. Accionó el interruptor para activar la luz que hacer las fotos visibles.

La mujer dio un paso atrás y examinó las imágenes. Fruncio el ceño ante lo que vio. Las rupturas en los huesos del Saiyajin eran de esperar teniendo en cuenta su pasado, pero era posible separar los de más edad de los nuevos. Huesos recién curados aparecieron más brillantes que el resto, y había varias manchas brillantes en estos rayos-X.

Bulma volvió a mirar a Goku. -Estos puntos brillantes aquí son nuevos fragmentos de hueso.- Se refirió a un punto en el hueso del muslo izquierdo, la muñeca derecha, y un par de costillas. -¿Esos hombres causaron estas rupturas?

El Saiyajin miró a los rayos X por un momento antes de asentir. Garabateó una nota rápida sobre el papel que Bulma había dejado a su lado. La mujer mayor leyó esto y no se sorprendió.

-Ah, querían saber si sanan más rápido que nosotros.- Bulma se volvió y accionó la luz apagada en la pared, ennegreciendo las imágenes delante de ellos otra vez. Ella no era capaz de correr tantas pruebas como quería desde que le había prometido a Goku que no iba a utilizar agujas. Eso limitó su análisis a un examen físico y, aunque era fácil decir que el Saiyajin no se sentía cómodo con todo el tacto. Bulma se había sentido un poco ofendida cuando su amigo había comenzado a retorcerse lejos de ella, e incluso empujó sus manos cuando ella llegó a ciertos lugares, pero por otra parte, se entiende.

Un lugar que estaba claramente fuera de los límites era la cola de Goku. El Saiyajin era extremadamente protector de sus partes sensibles. Estaba claro que había sido utilizado para hacerle daño, pero incluso sin tocarla, Bulma podía ver que parecía estar bien en su mayor parte. Los rayos X no habían revelado ninguna fractura en las vértebras frágiles, por lo que no era necesario para ella manejar físicamente la cola.

Otro lugar que estaba fuera de su alcance no era tan sorprendente, sus partes privadas. Bulma asumió que era sólo debido a la modestia, aunque el joven nunca se había preocupado antes acerca de la desnudez. Una vez más, no iba a sacar este tema. Con suerte con el tiempo Goku le diría si algo como "eso" había ocurrido mientras él estaba en manos de los científicos. Sin embargo, Bulma no podía dejar de reír cuando el Saiyajin le dio un manotazo a sus manos cuando se acercó demasiado a la cintura de sus pantalones. Un gruñido bajo del hombre le había hecho mirar hacia arriba, y cuando lo hizo, Goku estaba sacudiendo el dedo y le daba una mirada diciendo 'no, no'.

No era como si ella fuera alguna fangirl pervertida que quería echar un vistazo... no en el momento de todos modos.

El último y más curioso, el lugar que Goku no le permitió examinar era la garganta. No abría la boca para que ella pudiera ver el interior y no dejaba que sus manos pudieran entrar en contacto con el cuello. Bulma rápidamente se puso frustrada por la falta de cooperación. Las cuerdas vocales dañadas era lo que tenía muchas ganas de ver y tratar de reparar, pero el hombre sólo se negó a permitir ayudarle.

Después de varios intentos fallidos que dieron lugar a que Goku volteara su cabeza de ella o empujándola lejos de su tacto, Bulma había llegado por fin al límite de su paciencia.

-¡Maldita sea, Goku! ¡Yo no voy a hacerte nada, sólo quiero ver! ¡Deja de ser tan terco!

Bulma sopló y leyó a lo largo como el Saiyajin escribió algo.

** Hemos terminado.**

-¡No, no hemos terminado! ¡No vas a ninguna parte hasta que me dejes mirar tu garganta!

Goku miró a la mujer y arremetió su cola por detrás de él. Estaba cansado de ser empujado y escaneado. Había sido sometido a esto en los últimos seis años y lo único que quería era un poco de paz. El Saiyajin había sido paciente durante las primeras dos horas, sabiendo que su amiga estaba preocupada por su salud actual, ¡pero ya era suficiente! Ahora sólo quería salir y tomar aire fresco. Eso era un lujo que no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Goku volvió a señalar a las dos palabras que había escrito antes de arrojar la libreta de papel en el suelo y saltar de la mesa. Sólo había logrado tomar un par de pasos antes de que su muñeca fuera capturada y fue retirado. Los ojos del Saiyajin se abrieron tan solo una fracción. Bulma nunca había sido capaz de detenerlo antes, ni siquiera cuando era un niño. Por lo general había terminado siempre arrastrando a la mujer gritando alrededor sin darse cuenta de que estaba colgando sobre él. Pero ahora ella fue capaz de tirarlo hasta detenerlo fácilmente. No le gustaba eso.

Goku apretó los dientes y se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Bulma de nuevo. Arrancó la muñeca de sus manos y no podía dejar el gruñido que retumbó de su garganta. Él no había pensado en la falta de fuerza cuando se la había transferido toda al dragón, pero de nuevo, lo que había esperado era volver a casa de inmediato y lentamente comenzar a reconstruir lo que había perdido. Sería un reto más para él. En cambio, aquí estaba seis años más tarde y todavía estaba tan débil como siempre.

Bulma frunció el ceño cuando el joven se apartó de ella y empezó a gruñir. Su propia frustración por no poder ayudar a su amigo por fin desbordó y le escupió la primera cosa que vino a su mente.

-¡Goku, deja de gruñir como un animal y comienza a actuar como si tuvieras algún sentido!

Un instante después de que las palabras salieron de su boca el silencio se apoderó de la sala. Bulma había dejado de respirar y Goku había dejado de gruñir. El Saiyajin miró a la mujer con los ojos muy abiertos, y ella sólo podía mirar de nuevo en estado de shock. Esos científicos habían gastado todo su tiempo tratando a Goku como un animal, y ella le había llamado uno. Parecía que ella era la que necesitaba algún sentido.

-yo... lo siento... Acabo de frustrarme tanto que... yo...

Bulma no tuvo tiempo terminar antes que Goku bufó y se apartó de ella. Sólo podía ver como abrió de una patada la puerta y desapareció en el pasillo.

* * *

Vegeta estaba entrenando dentro de su cámara de gravedad, como de costumbre, cuando vio pasar una sombra por la ventana circular pequeña. Al instante reconoció a su compañero Saiyajin, y se acercó para apagar el panel de control antes de agarrar una toalla y caminar al aire libre.

El príncipe miró a su alrededor del patio en busca del otro hombre, y justo cuando pensaba pudo haberse ido ya, vio que estaba sentado detrás de un árbol no muy lejos de la cámara. Vegeta casualmente se acercó a Goku, asegurándose de tomar su tiempo para llegar allí para evitar que pareciera que estaba ansioso por hablar con el otro hombre. No lo estaba... de verdad.

Vegeta se frotó el sudor de su cuello con la toalla cuando finalmente llegó el lado del Saiyajin. Bajó la mirada hacia él. Goku aún tenía que reconocerlo, a pesar de que sabía que estaba allí. El joven simplemente se sentó allí, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la espalda contra el árbol, y las rodillas dobladas ligeramente. Se quedó mirando al frente con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

Curioso.

-Kakarotto, ¿cuál es tu problema?

El príncipe casi saltó cuando el otro agitaba su cabeza para mirar hacia él. Nunca había visto esa mirada antes. Casi le hizo estremecerse.

Vegeta levantó una ceja cuando Goku señaló a su garganta y luego golpeó su frente. Le tomó un momento para comprender lo que eso significaba, pero él puso rojo de ira cuando le entendió.

-¡Sé que no puedes hablar, baka!

El aún mantenía la mirada fija al otro ,esto, más o menos significaba que el había entendido. Se le había olvidado.

Con un resoplido Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y se alejó sólo un poco. -¡Llámalo fuerza de hábito entonces! ¡No me mires así!

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio antes de que el príncipe volviera a hablar.

-Asumo que tú y la mujer tuvieron una pelea.

Una ligera inclinación de cabeza confirmó sus sospechas.

-Hn. Me sorprende que hayas durado tanto tiempo. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Un poco más de dos horas? Impresionante.

Vegeta volvió a mirar al otro hombre cuando oyó una respiración ronca escapaba de sus labios. Parecía que Kakarotto se estaba riendo de eso. El príncipe no podía dejar de sonreír. El momento no duró mucho, sin embargo, y pronto Goku se quedó en silencio otra vez. El joven Saiyajin miro a Vegeta para asegurarse de que él tenía su atención antes de señalar hacia el cielo.

El príncipe levantó una ceja. -¿Qué?

Con un gruñido de fastidio Goku agito el dedo hacia el cielo una vez más enfatizar lo que él quería. Vegeta miró lo que estaba señalando a este momento.- ¿Las nubes?

El joven sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-... ¿Qué pasa con ello?

Goku suspiró y se golpeó la cabeza contra el árbol que estaba contra él antes de saltar y correr en círculo alrededor del hombre de más edad. Él agitó sus brazos como si fueran alas con la esperanza de que el príncipe podría entender lo que quería.

Por desgracia, no lo hizo. -¿Has perdido la cabeza, Kakarotto? ¿Qué es lo que -¡ WAH!

Vegeta gritó cuando Goku lo empujó de repente, y como no se lo esperaba, se cayó al suelo -QUE DEMO - Oh.- Hizo una pausa mientras miraba a las nubes por encima de él, y el rostro enojado un segundo más tarde Kakarotto de vino a su línea de visión también. -¿Quieres que llame a esa nube tuya?, ¿no? ¿En la que yo siempre caigo?

Goku sonrió y aplaudió, y por alguna razón su reacción hizo que Vegeta se sintiera orgulloso de sí mismo. ¡Él no era ningún niño torpe!

El hombre mayor con rapidez se levantó y se sacudió la hierba de sus pantalones. -Está bien. No voy a decirte que no puedes salir. ¿Cómo se llamaba esa cosa otra vez?- Estaba realmente preguntándose a sí mismo la pregunta porque, obviamente, Kakarotto no lo podía ayudar, o eso pensaba él.

Levantó la mirada hacia el joven cuando oyó el ruido bajo –nnnn-. ¡Ah, es verdad!

-¡Kinton!

Los dos Saiyajins esperaron durante varios minutos, pero la nube nunca llegó. Vegeta se encogió de hombros. -Bueno, ¿qué esperas? No puedo montar esa tontería, ¿por qué habría de responder a mi llamada?

Goku pensó un momento antes de que se señalara a sí mismo e hizo un gesto para que el príncipe vuelva a llamar. El hombre mayor alzó los ojos y maldijo en voz baja antes de una vez más empujar a un lado su dignidad y le gritó a los cielos como un loco.

-¡KINTON, TU PRECIOSO GOKU TE NECESITA! ¡VEN A DARLE EL VIAJE DE SU VIDA!

Él pensó que era muy gracioso, pero parece que Goku no lo hizo porque él, un momento después, le pego al hombre mayor en la cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios, Kakarotto? ¿Es así como me lo pagas?- La huelga no había hecho daño de verdad, pero todavía sentía cierta sensación de molestia ya que otra persona simplemente no "entendio" su sentido del humor.

Curiosamente, sin embargo, su llamada fue respondida y vieron que la nube amarilla grande voló a la vista y se sumergió hasta el suelo. Se detuvo justo en frente de Goku y parecía hacer un pequeño baile. Al parecer, estaba feliz de ver a su antiguo dueño de nuevo. El joven Saiyajin sonrió y saltó en la nube, rápidamente asentándose hasta que se sentía cómodo.

-De nada, Kakarotto.- Vegeta dijo con sarcasmo.-Honestamente, hacer algo bueno y tú ni siquiera obtienes unas gracias.

Goku miró al príncipe, y de la nada él alzó su dedo del medio y luego le señaló. Un segundo más tarde, tanto la nube y su jinete eran partículas en la distancia.

Vegeta se quedó allí, con la boca abierta. -¿Que me pudra? ¿YO? ¿En el infierno? ¡Esa maldita nube le dio un viaje de regalo! ¡Debería haber caído de una sobre su culo! ¡Demonios!

* * *

Una vez que la ciudad quedaba muy atrás Goku cerró los ojos y sólo disfrutó de la sensación del aire fresco pasando por su piel y revolviéndole el pelo. No se había sentido tan bien en años. Casi había olvidado como olía la Tierra, después de haber estado alrededor de los productos químicos y otros olores artificiales durante tantos años.

Respiro profundamente y abrió los ojos de nuevo. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia delante y miró el paisaje de abajo. Parecía que Kinton sabía exactamente dónde quería ir, incluso sin una orden verbal. Lo estaba llevando a casa.

Varios minutos después se produjo una ruptura en la espesura del bosque abajo, y pronto el terreno se hizo más abierto y montañoso. Cuando su casa quedó a la vista, Goku no podía evitar sentirse tanto emocionado como nervioso por ver a Chichi de nuevo. ¿Estaría ella enojada porque él era mucho más joven que ella? Probablemente, pero tal vez le iba a pasar por alto cuando descubriera que era igual que cualquier otro humano ahora... excepto con una cola. No se cortaría la cola por ella. ¿Y cómo iba a reaccionar sobre su incapacidad para hablar? El Saiyajin no tenía idea de cómo su esposa se sentiría al respecto.

Mientras se acercaba a la casa, podría empezar a ver algunos detalles de la estructura. Se veía como una adición se había añadido durante su ausencia. Le parecio un poco extraño. Lo último que sabía, era que Gohan y Goten se habían trasladado a la ciudad, así que ¿por qué Chichi necesita más espacio si era sólo ella?

Goku golpeó la mano contra la Kinton cuando algo llamó su atención. La nube se detuvo por encima de la casa, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver que Chichi no estaba sola. El Saiyajin miraba, con los ojos abiertos, como su esposa salió de la casa con otro hombre. Ella tenía su brazo enrollado con él y ambos se reían de algo. Goku estaba demasiado lejos para oír lo que se decían el uno al otro, pero estaba claro que eran más que amigos. Para confirmar sus sospechas, la pareja debajo de él se besaron antes de que se rieran de nuevo y se subieran en su coche.

El Saiyajin los miraba hasta que el vehículo se perdió de vista antes de ser capaz de moverse de nuevo. Él se apresuró a señalar hacia el suelo, y la nube se sentó en lo bajó lentamente hasta que él con seguridad podría saltar. Goku levantó su dedo, lo que indica que quería que la Kinton permanecer allí hasta que él volviera. A continuación, hizo el viaje corto a la puerta y trató de abrirla. Como de costumbre, estaba cerrada sin llave. Cuando se vive tan lejos del resto de la población, la seguridad no era realmente un problema.

Goku dio unos pasos cautelosos en el interior y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Miró a su alrededor mientras poco a poco comenzó a hacer camino a través de la casa familiar. Todo era diferente. Él no reconoció el decorado, y si él no hubiera visto salir a Chichi, habría dudado de si la mujer aún vivía aquí.

Los muebles y accesorios parecían más caro, muy lejos de la modesta decoración que había estaba acostumbrado cuando vivía aquí. Pero lo que realmente le tiró un lazo fue la falta de imágenes. El Saiyajin no vio ninguna de las fotos enmarcadas de la familia que usualmente Chichi exhibía en toda la casa. ¿Por qué?

Goku pronto se encontró en su antiguo dormitorio. Su nariz se arrugó con el fuerte olor a sexo que flotaba en el aire. Ya era oficial, ese hombre que había visto con su esposa era sin duda algo más que un amigo. Pero, de nuevo, suponía que significaba que Chichi ya no era su esposa. Ella había cambiado.

Una ola de desesperación se apoderó de Goku mientras sus ojos se posaron en una foto situada en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Poco a poco avanzó y lo cogió, luchando para ver claramente a través de las lágrimas derramadas que le estaban nublando la visión. Era una foto de Chichi y su nuevo... amante.

El hombre obviamente humano tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su ex esposa, y por lo que se podría decir, Chichi parecía encantada. Tenía los ojos brillantes y su sonrisa radiante. No podía recordar la última vez que la había visto tan feliz y despreocupada.

Goku inhalo un suspiro tembloroso mientras suavemente dejo el cuadro con la imagen hacia abajo en su ubicación original. Sus dedos se apretaron en puños mientras sus ojos oscuros echaron un último vistazo a la habitación que había pasado tanto tiempo antes de que él se volteara y marchara. Rápidamente pasó por las escaleras y salió por la puerta principal.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer con sí mismo en este momento ni a dónde ir, pero él sabía que quería estar solo. Su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos confusos y necesitaba tiempo para ordenar todo esto fuera, de modo que cuando alzó los ojos en busca de la Kinton, no estaba contento de encontrar a alguien más que lo esperaba.

-Kakarotto.

* * *

Bulma nerviosa iba y venía que marcó una serie de números en su teléfono y luego levantó el auricular a la oreja. Luego de que Goku se había ido lejos de ella y ella había tenido tiempo de calmarse a sí misma, se dio cuenta de por qué el Saiyajin se había vuelto tan irritado con ella. La mujer de cabello azul no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había mantenido en su laboratorio. El tiempo parecía volar cuando estaba en modo de doctor, pero cuando el reloj marcaba que habían pasado dos horas ella había estado a punto de darse una patada.

El hombre había pasado los últimos seis años de su vida en un laboratorio y una vez que está libre, él es arrastrado de nuevo a uno. Ella podría ser muy idiota a veces.

Después de que Bulma había ido a buscar a su viejo amigo, pero en su búsqueda no encontró nada. Ella finalmente había recurrido a interrumpir a Vegeta durante su entrenamiento con la esperanza de que él podría haber visto al otro hombre. Innecesario decir, que no había sido feliz.

************** FlashBack**************

-¿Qué?

Bulma frunció el ceño y dio un pequeño paso atrás del Saiyajin enojado después de que él abrió la puerta de su cámara. -¡Geez, alguien está en un estado de ánimo molesto! ¿Qué te tiene en este estado?

El príncipe le gruñó, mostrando los dientes. -Repito, mujer, ¿qué?

-¡Muy bien! ¿Has visto a Goku? Tengo que pedirle disculpas.

-¡Ese baka despegó en su nube estúpida cerca de una hora! ¿Puedes creer que incluso después de que salí a llamar a su nube, por lo que me parece un total de ESTUPIDO por cierto, ¡ese payaso tuvo el descaro de mandarme a volar?! ¡A MI! ¡VEGETA!

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron cuando hombre de más edad siguió despotricando sobre el comportamiento irrespetuoso del más joven Saiyajin.¿ Goku se había ido? ¿Dónde podría ir a excepción de ...

-Vegeta, ¿sabes a dónde iba?

El príncipe soltó un bufido, molesto de que su despotricacion fue interrumpida. -No, no se encontraba del todo hablador.

-¡Bueno, mierda!- La mujer de pelo azul se volteó y corrió hacia el interior, dejando un Saiyajin más desconcertado atrás.

******************EndFlashBack*****************

Ahora Bulma estaba tratando de ponerse en contacto con Chichi por su teléfono celular. Ella ni siquiera había pensado decirle a Goku que su esposa... así, su ex esposa, se había vuelto a casar, pero de nuevo, no esperaba que dejara la Corporación Capsula tan pronto. Lo último que necesitaba era saber sobre estos dos...

-¿Hola?

-Chichi, ¿dónde estás?

-¿Bulma? Estoy en el coche con Victor. Vamos a salir por una noche por la ciudad. Estoy usando mi ne -

-Lamento tener que cortarte, pero antes de salir, ¿alguien había parado en tu casa?

-... ¿Hm? No, ¿Por qué? ¿Debería haber estado esperando a alguien?

Bulma suspiro de alivio. Así que no había visto a Goku. -Oh, no es nada. Disfruta de tu noche.-  
Ni siquiera dejo a Chichi responder antes de colgar el teléfono y dirigirse hacia el exterior. -¡VEGETA! ¡NECESITO QUE TRAIGAS A GOKU!

El Saiyajin había desaparecido de nuevo en su cámara de gravedad, pero Bulma aún podía oír el sordo 'Demonios', a través de la puerta de acero.

* * *

Vegeta gruñó para sí mientras despegaba. Su ki estalló a su alrededor, exhibiendo su mal humor. En primer lugar el baka le había insultado y ahora estaba siendo enviado para recuperarlo ¿Por qué esa mujer pensaba que Kakarotto volvería con él? Es evidente que el joven no estaba contento con cualquiera de ellos en este momento.

El príncipe frunció el ceño y se fijó en el suelo cuando la antigua casa de Goku apareció a la vista. No había ningún coche en la entrada, pero esa nube amarilla se movía junto a la puerta. Cruzó los brazos y suspiró mientras se encontraba en el patio delantero. La arpía y su nueva pareja no estaban en casa, pero Kakarotto estaba dentro. Seguramente lo había figurado por ahora...

Un momento después se abrió la puerta y el joven Saiyajin poco a poco salió al exterior. Sus ojos estaban abatidos y los hombros caídos. Incluso su aura proyectaba una energía triste y pesada.

El príncipe sintió que su ira hacia Goku se desvaneció cuando esos ojos negro, lleno de lágrimas no derramadas, se levantaron para juntarse con los suyos.

-Kakarotto.

El joven Saiyajin se congeló cuando lo vio y su expresión se convirtió rápidamente en la de molestia. Agitó su mano al hombre mayor en "shoo, shoo" el clásico movimiento.

Vegeta se mantuvo firme. -No, no me iré. La mujer quiere que vuelvas a Corporación Capsula

Un frustrado 'nnn' ruido salió de la garganta de Goku, y el príncipe asumió que fue lo más cerca que el hombre más joven pudo llegar a ser "no". Vegeta le cerró el paso cuando el Saiyajin trataron de irse en la Kinton. Él agarró el brazo de Goku cuando él trató de hacerse a un lado.

-¡Kakarotto! No puedes ir deambulando en tu condición... ¡Ni siquiera podrías luchar contra un conejo si fuera a atacarte!

Ojos negro se abrieron antes de convertirse en aberturas enojadas, y lo siguiente que Vegeta supo, una palma abierta golpeó su mejilla, volteando su cabeza a un lado. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para responder antes de que Goku pusiera su mano en el pelo del anciano y tiró de él; duro. (N/T: Pobre Veggie XD)

-¡Gah! ¡Demonios!- Para evitar la pérdida de una parte de su melena real, Vegeta siguió la dirección de que el puño y poco a poco se puso de rodillas. Entonces, justo cuando estaba llegando a desenredar los dedos del hombre más joven, una bota hizo una conexión sólida con la barbilla. Aterrizó sobre su espalda con un suave "golpe".

Durante varios minutos se quedó mirando hacia arriba en el cielo, sin poder creer que él acababa de ser derrotado por un Saiyajin impotente. ¡Él había sufrido una caída por un bebé! ¡Qué humillante!

El príncipe gruñó y se sentó. Su boca se había abierto para gritar varias maldiciones, cuando un extraño suspiro lo detuvo.

En lugar de enfrentarse al enfadado Saiyajin que acababa golpearlo, estaba mirando a uno muy divertido. Goku estaba temblando de risa. Cada tanto un chillido pequeño escapó de sus labios y las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del joven mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura. La ironía de la situación no pasó desapercibida para él, y enojado o no, le pareció gracioso.

-¡Oh, estoy contento de que UNO de nosotros se esté riendo! ¡Eso fue lucha sucia, Kakarotto! ¡Me sorprende que no me patearas en los bajos!

Goku se limpió las lágrimas y miró a Vegeta, luego chasqueó los dedos y parecía como si él no había pensado en eso. Esto provocó una nueva ola de risas.

-Hmph.- El hombre mayor se levantó y se sacudió el polvo y la hierba de su ropa. Alzó la mano y se frotó el cuero cabelludo sensible, haciendo una mueca por el dolor punzante. Con Ki o no, Kakarotto seguía siendo peligroso. Lección aprendida.

-Muy bien, eso es suficiente. Bulma no te sujetara a más pruebas si regresas. No hay lugar para ti aquí.- Vegeta tuvo la precaución de poner la última parte lo más suavemente posible. No estaba tratando de herir al otro hombre.

Todos los rastros de humor habían dejado la cara de Goku de todos modos, y su expresión se redujo rápidamente. Suspiró al mirar su antiguo hogar. Su cola negra poco a poco iba y venía detrás de él mientras se esforzaba por aceptar la pérdida de su esposa. Él no podía culpar a Chichi. No tenía manera de saber si alguna vez iba a volver en su vida, y él la dejó sola tantas veces que, obviamente, no podía esperar más. Se merecía un poco de felicidad, y aunque tenía la esperanza de que él sería el que le proporcione esto, estaba claro que alguien más se había adelantado.  
Goku se volvió a Vegeta, que esperaba en silencio y con paciencia para que él tomara una decisión. Él no había sido justo para el hombre de más edad. Después de todo, el príncipe le había salvado de los hombres e incluso había venido por él después de que él le golpeara. El Saiyajin criado en la Tierra se sonrojó ante el recuerdo y él tímidamente se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza. Solo había estado tan... frustrado con todo.

Goku dejó caer su mano de nuevo a su lado y lentamente se acercó a Vegeta. Él pudo ver visiblemente la tensión del hombre más grande, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. El príncipe levantó las manos, cuando el hombre más joven llegó hacia él, preparándose para defenderse a sí mismo si es necesario, pero esta vez Goku sólo sacudió una hoja de hierba fuera de su cabello. Después de que darle a Vegeta una sonrisa torcida y frotarse la nuca.

-Hn. ¿Es tu manera de pedir perdón?

Goku asintió con la cabeza, todavía tenía esa sonrisa tímida.

Aunque Vegeta sintió que tenía el derecho de insultarlo un poco por cómo había sido tratado, sólo se encogió de hombros y se puso a un lado, permitiendo al más joven acceder a la Kinton.  
-¿Quieres venir tranquilamente o quieres ir a otra ronda? Una advertencia justa, no voy a ir fácil contigo esta vez.

Goku se burlaba del hombre mayor mientras caminaba junto a él y saltó a la nube que lo esperaba, inmediatamente se fue de regreso a Corporación Capsula.

Vegeta enderezó su postura, sólo entonces se da cuenta que todavía estaba en cuclillas hacia abajo a la defensiva. -Sí. Mejor que corras.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Bueno, por lo menos tuvimos partes graciosas, espero estén disfrutando esta historia. Dejen comentarios, criticas lo que sea es bien recibido.**

**Actualizare los sábados, lunes y viernes.**

**Notas finales de NekkiYaoi:**

Fanfic en Ingles:

anime2. adultfanfiction story. php ?no=600021660&chapter=3

N/T: Nota Traductor XDD

Baka: Estúpido/Tonto

Senzu: Semilla del ermitaño  
Ningen: Humano

:3

fc02. deviantart fs44/f/2009/105/b/9/IYD_Chapter_3_by_VegetasLittle Lover. jpg


	4. Capitulo 3

**Me alegra que ya a varios les haya gustado esta hermosa historia. Espero y continúen con migo a medida de que avanza la historia.**

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

**Los personajes utilizados en este Fanfic le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

**El Fanfic le pertenece a Xurpo/Rourinu.**

**Traducción hecha por NekkiYaoi, ella me dio el permiso de publicarlo.**

* * *

Después de casi una hora de espera, Bulma pudo por fin pudo dar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio acercarse dos puntitos en el cielo. Unos momentos más tarde Goku saltó de la Kinton delante de ella, dando a la nube una palmadita antes de enviarlo a su camino. Vegeta estaba detrás de él.

La mujer de pelo azul sonrió al más joven de los dos. -Goku, yo siento mucho por lo de antes. Solo me deje llevar en mi laboratorio, y que a veces me olvido de todo lo demás. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

El Saiyajin sólo sonrió a su vez y agitó su mano en ella, mostrándole que no era gran cosa.

Vegeta, enfadado con la falta de atención, pasó junto a los dos y se dirigió hacia el interior. -¡Mujer, me muero de hambre! Haz algo útil y llama tu madre para cocinarnos la cena.

Bulma sopló igual que Goku y ambos siguieron el interior príncipe. -Puedo hacerte algo, ¿sabes?"

El hombre mayor le lanzó una mirada y se burlaba. -Repito, ¡llama a tu madre! Deseo disfrutar de una comida sin temor a que cada bocado puede ser el último.

-¡Argh! ¡Eres un desgraciado!

* * *

Tras una buena cena preparada por Bunny, Goku se dirigió a su habitación. La mujer mayor se había emocionado cuando lo vio, y después de varios abrazos rompe- costillas, ella se había puesto a trabajar para cocinar un enorme festín con una gran variedad de alimentos. Por desgracia, no fue capaz de decirle que ya no podía manejar las cantidades de alimentos que usualmente comía en una sola sesión.

Una disminución en el ki significaba que no tenía necesidad comer tanto para alimentar toda esa energía. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a comidas de tamaño ''humano'' y si intentaba comer más que eso, se hubiera puesto enfermo. Bulma había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para resolver esto por su cuenta cuando Bunny le había preguntado después de haber dejado de comer tan pronto.

No es necesario decir que había un montón de sobras.

Ahora, con su barriga llena, todo lo que Goku quería hacer era tomar un baño caliente e ir a la cama. Bulma le había dicho que si se sentía bien en la mañana que se lo llevaría de compras. Aunque no era un fan del centro comercial, tuvo que admitir que era necesario un nuevo guardarropa. Sus ropas viejas eran demasiado grandes para él ahora y no podía usar las cosas prestadas de Vegeta.

Después de entrar en el cuarto de baño adjunto y llenado la bañera grande, Goku tiró su ropa a un lado y se deslizó en el agua hirviendo. Suspiró como sus músculos doloridos empezaron a relajarse. Él ya no estaba acostumbrado a tener tanta libertad para moverse, y toda la actividad de hoy en realidad le había dejado muy agotado. La idea era deprimente, pero era verdad. Aunque un observador externo podría mirar a su cuerpo y ver a un joven en forma fantástica, sabía que era todo lo contrario. Él estaba en un estado patético para un Saiyajin.

Pero que podría ser arreglado. Tenía que permanecer positivo.

La situación con Chichi lo había arrojado por un precipicio, pero ahora que había tenido un poco de tiempo para pensar en ello, él no estaba tan sorprendido. Sí, él estaba molesto, pero ella había cambiado y era el momento para que él haga lo mismo. Además, él no es apropiado para la posición de marido doméstico, y probablemente no habría pasado mucho tiempo antes de que él había vuelto a caer en sus viejos hábitos y pasar sus días lejos de entrenamiento en casa. Se merecía algo mejor que eso.

Los ojos de Goku se cerraron a medias, mientras se hundía aún más en el agua. Él distraídamente observaba a su cola crear olas en la superficie lisa mientras dejó que su mente se desviara hacia otras cosas.

Como su problema del habla.

Se preguntó si tal vez Dende pueda ser capaz de reparar el daño. El Saiyajin se había sentido mal antes cuando se había negado a dejar que Bulma tomar un examinar más de cerca, pero él ya sabía que no había nada que podía hacer y el dolor constante que emanaba de su garganta le había hecho proteger este lugar cuando se llegaba a algún tipo de contacto. El Dr. Villa no había sido totalmente sincero cuando le dijo a la mujer cómo había adquirido la lesión. Sí, había dañado sus cuerdas vocales al principio cuando había roto un tubo de respiración de su garganta, pero todavía era capaz de hablar. Su voz sólo había sido áspera. Sin embargo, los siguientes 'test' que se habían realizado en él en los próximos pares de años había sido lo que provocó su incapacidad para hablar.

Los collares eléctricos habían hecho mucho daño. Ellos habían querido ver lo que su cuerpo puede manejar si se compara con la capacidad de un cuerpo humano, y el voltaje se había cambiado abruptamente que no pudo soportarlo más.

Los exámenes químicos habían hecho la mayoría de los daños, sin embargo. Muchas sustancias se habían inyectado en él durante años, y casi todos ellos tenían efectos secundarios. No todos estos productos químicos se habían inyectado aunque, algunos se vieron obligados literalmente en su garganta. Podría haber jurado que lo habían hecho tragar ácido puro un día ya que el dolor había sido insoportable. Había estado seguro de que iba a morir, pero en su lugar sólo perdió el conocimiento. Cuando se había despertado había sido conectado a una IV y tenía una máscara de oxígeno sobre su boca y nariz.

Esa fue la última vez que había sido capaz de hablar.

Ajustarse había sido difícil al principio, pero se había acostumbrado al silencio. Después de todo, él ciertamente no tenía mucho que decir al Dr. Villa y su equipo. Pero ahora que estaba de nuevo entre sus amigos podía sentir su frustración regresar. Quería hablar con ellos, decirles cosas, hacer preguntas, responder a sus preguntas... pero no pudo. Escribir todo no era práctico.

Un escalofrío trajo la mente de Goku de vuelta al presente, y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el agua del baño se había enfriado. El Saiyajin abrió el desagüe y salió de la bañera, rápidamente agarro la toalla y se secó. Después de que puso un gran traje que había encontrado en el armario e hizo una caminata de vuelta a su habitación. Se sorprendió al encontrar dos conjuntos de ropa esperando a él en la cama. Un conjunto de pijamas y pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de botón para llevar mañana.

Pero... esa camisa...

Goku se adelantó y recogió la prenda en cuestión, y no pudo contener una sonrisa cuando recibió una visión clara de ella.

Era la camisa rosa con la palabra "Badman" de Vegeta.

* * *

La expresión de Bulma era solemne mientras bajaba por la escalera que llevaría cara a cara con el Dr. Villa. La gente de vuelta en el laboratorio se convirtió en sospechoso si su líder no volvía pronto, así que tuvo que dejarlo en libertad. Ella tenía un plan, pero no había garantía de que funcionaría. Sin embargo, no había otra opción.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad la mujer de pelo azul llegó a la parte inferior de las escaleras, y sólo dio unos pasos más para llegar a la celda que contenía a sus tres prisioneros. Los hombres estaban un poco magullados y doloridos, pero por lo demás parecía estar bien. Qué lástima.

Al ver a Bulma Dr. Villa se levantó de su asiento en un banco y se acercó a las rejas que los separaban. –Gracias por este hermoso cumplido, tirándome aquí así como si nada. Debería haberte detenido.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos en él. -¡Usted apunto sus armas sobre mí! Yo sólo hice lo que tenía con el fin de protegerme. ¡La última vez que comprobé, actuar en legítima defensa era completamente legal!- Hizo una pausa y miró a los dos guardias. -Además, hice algunas investigaciones. Los dos tienen un historial extenso y son buscados por la policía. ¿Sabía usted que la contratación de criminales buscados es ilegal, Dr. Villa?

El hombre apretó los dientes. Ella había hecho su trabajo…

Bulma continuó. -Y no crea que no tuve un vistazo alrededor de su laboratorio en mi camino con Goku. Es posible que me vendaran los ojos en el camino, pero se le olvidó hacerlo en la salida. Vi a varios animales en peligro de extinción y sustancias ilegales en las que...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Dr. Villa interrumpió. Él había sido descuidado. Sí, sabía que la participación de Bulma sería riesgosa, pero nunca imaginó que las cosas saldrían así. Estaba viendo no sólo la desaparición del trabajo de toda su vida, sino ir a la cárcel también. En este momento su principal prioridad era mantener su silencio.

-Olvídate de Goku. El nunca existió. Quiero que tú y tu 'gente' se mantenga alejados de cualquier persona con sangre Saiyajin y no quiero volver a ver u oír de usted otra vez. Nunca.

Por un momento, Dr. Villa se quedó en silencio, y miró a la mujer sospechosa. -¿Eso es todo? ¿Vas a dejar que yo y mis hombres salgamos de aquí sabiendo lo que sabes?

-Si está de acuerdo con mis condiciones, sí.

-... Bueno. Estoy de acuerdo entonces. Sin embargo, todavía deseo saber qué pasó con Goku.

Bulma sonrió. -Sólo dile a los chicos de vuelta a su laboratorio que murió. Corazón malo, ya sabes.

* * *

Por el momento Vegeta había terminado su última ronda de 'cena de después del entrenamiento' y conseguido limpiarse, estaba a punto de ser las 11:00 pm. Por lo general, el príncipe iba a la cama mucho antes teniendo en cuenta que era un madrugador, pero había perdido la noción del tiempo. Su mente era un torbellino con los acontecimientos recientes. Habían pasado tantas cosas en un día, después de todo. Todavía estaba hundiéndose con el hecho de que Kakarotto estaba de vuelta, y parecía que el joven estaría viviendo en la Corporación Capsula por un largo tiempo también. Era todo tan surrealista.

Vegeta se detuvo a unos metros de su propio dormitorio. Cuando él y Bulma habían decidido que Bura sería su último hijo, se hizo evidente que no había química entre ellos nunca más. De hecho, no hubiera sido por varios años. Él disfrutaba de su compañía y se preocupaba por ella, pero ella no era su pareja. Bulma sentía lo mismo por él.

Por lo tanto, con el fin de ganar el espacio que él sentía que necesitaba sin irse, Vegeta había trasladado sus pertenencias al ala oeste de la Corporación Capsula. Había seis habitaciones de este lado del edificio, y después de que él reclamara uno propio, otros cinco se habían quedado vacíos y sin uso durante años.

Hasta ahora.

Si lo había hecho intencionalmente o no, Bulma había dado a Kakarotto un dormitorio de dos puertas de distancia del suyo. Vegeta debería haberse enojado de que su pequeño rincón tranquilo le había impuesto, pero no fue así. No era como si el Saiyajin más joven le iba a continuar con su charla molesta toda la noche. No, podría ser bueno tener un poco de compañía de vez en cuando fuera de su habitación de la gravedad.

Después de haberse detenido fuera de la habitación de Goku mientras que él pensaba, Vegeta estaba a punto de seguir al suyo, cuando algo le hizo detenerse. El príncipe agudizó el oído, y después de varios momentos de silencio, era apenas capaz de recoger un sonido muy débil de gemidos. El hombre mayor se acercó un poco más a la habitación de la habitación del otro Saiyajin y en despacio giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para que pudiera ver el interior.

Le llevó un momento para sus ojos acostumbrarse a la falta de luz, pero pronto fue capaz de ver una cola negra colgando a un lado de la cama. Estaba encrespa y desenrollándose alrededor de sí mismo, una clara indicación de que su propietario estaba molesto. El cuerpo que se adjuntó a la cola también estaba acurrucado en una bola, y Vegeta no podía dejar de acercarse al hombre que dormía cuando otro sonido de angustia cayó en sus oídos.

Pronto, el príncipe se encontró en la cama, y ahora que él podía ver claramente al otro Saiyajin, era obvio que él estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Todo el cuerpo de Goku estaba tenso y sus dedos se habían enterrado profundamente en la almohada que se aferró a su pecho. Sus ojos estaban bien cerrados y la mandíbula apretada, como si estuviera apretando los dientes juntos. El lamento ahora casi constante era cada vez más fuerte y un sudor frío empezó a formarse sobre su piel.

Vegeta levantó la mano, dudando por un momento antes de que él la puso en el hombro de Goku. Le dio al joven Saiyajin una sacudida ligera mientras murmuraba su nombre en voz baja.

La respuesta fue casi inmediata.

Dilatados ojos negros se abrieron de golpe, y Vegeta se sorprendió casi cae de sus propios pies cuando Goku se levantó y se volvió hacia él con un gruñido. El príncipe estaba tan concentrado en los brillantes ojos nublados que no vio la mano volando hacia su cara. Él, sin embargo, sintió cuando la mano con garras se metió en su piel, dejando cuatro rasguños sangrantes en la mejilla.

El dolor trajo a Vegeta de nuevo a sus sentidos y él cogió las muñecas de Goku cuando trató de repetir su ataque. -¡Kakarotto! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

El príncipe sólo tenía que esperar un segundo para el que el Saiyajin dejara de luchar, y pronto el único sonido era el de la respiración entrecortada de Goku. La atención finalmente regresó a sus ojos cuando se juntaron con los de Vegeta. Su cuerpo poco a poco relajo hasta que se arrodilló sobre la cama, y el hombre mayor estaba seguro de que lo único que mantiene en posición vertical a Kakarotto era el agarre que aún tenía de las muñecas.

La mirada de Goku finalmente dejó la del hombre de más edad y en su lugar se centró en su mano izquierda. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sangre que vio antes de ver a la mejilla sangrando de Vegeta. Un silbido escapó de sus labios y el joven finalmente se alejó del príncipe y se precipitó en el cuarto de baño.

Vegeta podía oír el sonido de agua corriendo y luego Goku estaba de vuelta. Él parecía enfocarse en el Saiyajin mayor con precaución, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, colocó un paño húmedo sobre la herida de menor importancia.

Vegeta observaba con una sensación de fascinación como Kakarotto se desvivía por los pequeños cortes. Él retiraba la tela lejos cada pocos segundos para ver si la hemorragia se había detenido, y si no lo hubiera hecho, habría vuelto cada vez más grave. Se mantuvo cambiando el peso hacia atrás y adelante, azotando su cola, y haciendo ruiditos con la garganta.

Lo que más molestó al príncipe mucho más, sin embargo, fue el hecho de los ojos del hombre más joven evitaban reunirse con los suyos. Los orbes negros se mantuvieron por toda la habitación, en la herida que estaba tratando, sus los pies, la cama, en cualquier lugar, excepto sus ojos. ¿De qué tenía miedo?

Vegeta lentamente se acercó y tomó la barbilla del otro en sus manos, obligando al Saiyajin a mirarlo. -Kakarotto, está bien. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Debí haber esperado ese tipo de respuesta.

Cejas oscuras bajaron sólo una fracción, y el príncipe podía ver la duda en su expresión. Soltó la barbilla de Goku y en su lugar tomó la tela ahora con sangre de su mano. -No estoy enojado contigo.

De repente, la tensión parecía drenarse fuera del cuerpo del joven, y él suspiró en lo que podría haber sido de ayuda. Vegeta sonrió e hizo un gesto hacia la cama. -Vuelve a dormir. Necesitarás tu energía si planeas ir de compras con la mujer mañana.

El príncipe regresó a la puerta, y podía oír el susurro de las sábanas como Goku volvió a subir a la cama. Se detuvo justo antes de salir.

-Si necesitas algo... estoy dos puertas más allá a la izquierda.- Vegeta no miró hacia atrás para ver si el joven lo había oído antes de salir y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

Goku durmió hasta altas horas de la mañana siguiente. No había tenido el lujo de dormir una noche completa en mucho tiempo, e incluso después de que él despertó, el Saiyajin descansaba perezosamente en la cama durante casi una hora antes de que finalmente decidiera levantarse.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con la ropa que habían dejado para él. Los jeans encajaban perfectamente, al igual que las zapatillas que había encontrado escondido debajo de la cama. De hecho, los pantalones hasta tenían un orificio para la cola ya cortada. Goku no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se puso la camisa de color rosa de Vegeta "Badman" y abotonada para arriba. Se le hizo preguntarse si el príncipe había sido el que lo guardo o si había sido Bulma.

Después de cepillarse los dientes, pasándose los dedos por el pelo, y suavizar el pelo de la cola, Goku finalmente abrió la puerta de su habitación y rápidamente hizo camino abajo. Le había robado un vistazo al reloj justo antes de que saliera de su habitación y los números de color rojo brillante marcaban las 10:45 am. El Saiyajin había olvidado de que Bulma había querido llevarlo a un centro comercial hoy, y esperaba que ella no se enojara por tener que esperar tanto tiempo por él. Él sabía que Chichi le gustaba empezar las compras temprano, y en esos días ella se volvía loca si no se había levantado y listo para ir a las 7:00 am.

Goku todavía estaba jugando con el cuello de su camisa cuando él entró en la cocina. Corporación Capsula era un gran lugar, y pensó que era el mejor lugar para iniciar la búsqueda de la mujer mayor.

Bulma levantó la vista del periódico y sonrió cuando el Saiyajin corrió a la cocina. Parecía bien descansado, pero tenso. No tenía idea de por qué.

-¡Hey, dormilón! He oído que bajas por las escaleras, así que te puse tu desayuno en el caso de que tubieras hambre. He estado manteniéndola caliente desde las ocho. Ah, y ¡heeey! ¿Esa es la famosa camisa "Badman" de Vegeta? ¡Te ves mejor en color rosa que él!

La mujer se echó a reír por el rubor que se apoderó de la nariz del hombre más joven el cual sonrió y se sentó frente a ella. Ella esperó hasta que empezó a comer antes de seguir hablando. -Hey, no te preocupes por dormir tan tarde. Es obvio que lo necesitabas. Por lo general soy una, duermo hasta demasiado tarde, ya sabes. Yo sólo me desperté hoy tan temprano porque he oído a Vegeta gritando acerca de un mal funcionamiento de la cámara de gravedad. ¡Juro que el hombre rompe la estúpida maquina por atención!

Goku podía sentirse más relajado cuando Bulma parloteaba acerca de su mañana. Se sintió aliviado de que ella no estaba molesta con él por dormir hasta tan tarde. El Saiyajin estaba tan acostumbrado a Chichi por enojarse con él por cada pequeña cosa que él hiciera, naturalmente, receloso de las mujeres ahora.

Goku estaba en la mitad de su comida, cuando una mano pesada se posó en su hombro, y él saltó ante el contacto repentino. No había escuchado a nadie acercarse.

-¡Hey, Goku! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, amigo!

El Saiyajin parpadeó y miró a Yamcha, quien estaba radiante hacia él. El hombre de las cicatrices se sentó junto a él un momento después. -Bulma me llamó anoche y me dijo que habías vuelto. Ah, y no te preocupes, sé que no puedes hablar. ¡Es tan loco que hayas perdido tu voz cuando le diste tu ki al dragón!

Goku levantó una ceja y miró a Bulma en el desconcierto. La mujer sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. -Espero que no te importe, pero le pedí a Yamcha para venir de compras con nosotros... Ya sabes, para ayudar a llevar todo. Le hablé de tu tiempo con el dragón y cómo te decidiste a solo dar a ese reptil todo tu ki después de casi seis años para que pudieras volver a casa. Estaba tan desconcertado como yo cuando le dije que perdiste tu voz como un efecto secundario. Estoy segura de que es sólo temporal.

Después de tomar un momento para asimilar lo que Bulma le había dicho, Goku le sonrió y luego a Yamcha antes de volver a su comida. La mujer mayor era una verdadera amiga, pensaba. Ella había hecho una historia completamente diferente para salvarlo de tener que lidiar con la piedad de los demás, y no podía haber estado más contento. Había estado temiendo la reunión con su familia y amigos, y él no pensaba que podía llegar a decirles lo que había sucedido en los últimos años. Simplemente no era algo que quería que la gente sepa.

Bulma tomó un sorbo de su café con el fin de ocultar su sonrisa mientras observaba a él joven feliz cuando termino su desayuno. Había estado preocupada de que podría haber sido molesto de que le hubiera pedido a Yamcha venir y de que había alterado la historia detrás de su reaparición un poco, pero ahora estaba segura de que había hecho lo correcto. Nadie tenía que saber lo que le había sucedido, no a menos que él quería que ellos supieran.

Yamcha se rió cuando Goku apartó el plato y se dio unas palmaditas en el estómago. -Hombre, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que un solo plato llegaría a llenarte. ¡Y tú sabes, realmente no es justo que no hayas envejecido igual que el resto de nosotros, pero ahora eres un adolescente otra vez! Yo no creo que vaya a vivir lo suficiente para ver llegar a tu primera arruga.

El Saiyajin sólo sonrió y le dio un gesto de disculpa.

Bulma acabó con el último sorbo de su taza de café antes de pararse. -¡Muy bien! Ustedes, muchachos, ¿listos para un día de compras?

Ambos hombres se quejaron.

-¡Muévanse!

* * *

Llevó más tiempo encontrar una plaza de aparcamiento en el centro comercial que conducir hasta allí, pero finalmente lograron encontrar un lugar. Lamentablemente, pasaron otros diez minutos para caminar hasta el enorme edificio después de eso. En el momento en que el trío había entrado en el interior, Goku y Yamcha ya estaban sin aliento.

Bulma inhaló profundamente y puso sus manos en las caderas. -¡Mmm! ¡Me encanta ese olor a centro comercial!

La mujer agarró la mano de cada hombre y los arrastró a lo largo de la primera de lo que habría cientos de tiendas de ropa.

-¡Este lugar es ideal para ropa casual! ¡Mira esta camiseta adorable, Goku! ¡Parece que es tu talla también!

Goku chilló de sorpresa cuando una prenda de vestir de colores fue clavada en su rostro, y tuvo que inclinarse un poco hacia atrás sólo para que sus ojos pudieran centrarse en él. La camisa era azul cielo con nubes blancas esponjosa en él. No sólo eso, sino que había pájaros coloridos y aviones cruzando por todas partes.

El Saiyajin oyó a Yamcha resoplar con diversión detrás de él y empujó la camisa a un lado y miró a Bulma con una expresión que claramente decía, "Debes haber perdido la cabeza".

La mujer de pelo azul frunció el ceño. -¿No? Pero ¿por qué no? ¡Es tan bonito!

Goku sopló y se cruzó de brazos frente cuando Bulma mostraba la prenda hacia él de nuevo para ver lo que se vería si lo llevaba, y Yamcha finalmente renunció cuando vio azotar el Saiyajin la cola detrás de él.

-Uh, Bulma... Ten en cuenta que Goku puede parecer joven, pero él es un adulto... y dudo que incluso un adolescente usaría esa cosa.

-¡Hmph! ¡Muy bien! ¿Qué elegirías, entonces? preguntó ella a regañadientes colocando la camiseta ofensiva de nuevo en el estante.´

Yamcha miró alrededor de la tienda por un momento antes de que él abriera la boca y agarró una camisa de color negro con letras blancas. Se dio la vuelta y lo alzó a Goku triunfante. -¡Perfecto! ¡Debo hacerme una para mí!

El Saiyajin leyo la camisa y movio sus ojos. Decia "Iman de Chicas". Goku miró a su alrededor y sonrió cuando vio una camiseta diferente, y lo sacó del estante y se puso al lado del hombre de más edad antes de sostenerla frente a sí mismo para que Bulma lo pudiera ver. (N/T: No estoy segura si es eso lo que decia U¬¬)

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Yamcha. Se inclinó hacia delante un poco para poder leer la camisa. Se leía -Él todavía es virgen- y había una flecha que apuntaba hacia Yamcha con una foto de una estudiante riéndose. -¡Ah! ¡Deja eso antes de que alguien lo vea!

El ex-bandido del desierto agarró la camisa, hizo una bola hacia arriba, y la escondió debajo de una pila de ropa. -Creo que deberíamos tratar otra tienda.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde...

-Bulma-, se quejó Yamcha mientras ajustaba algunas bolsas en el brazo. -¿Casi hemos terminado?

La mujer de pelo azul se echó a reír como si hubiera hecho una broma. -¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Hemos apenas cubierto el primer piso! ¡Este centro comercial es de seis pisos de altura!

El hombre mayor tenía ganas de llorar. -¿No puedo por lo menos tirar todas estas bolsas en el coche? ¡Se están poniendo pesadas!

-Por suerte para ti este centro comercial cuenta con estaciones para dejar las cosas. Ven conmigo. Nos vamos a dejar todo este material en el almacenamiento y volveremos por ella más adelante.

Bulma llevó a los dos hombres a lo que parecía ser otra tienda, pero cuando entró, parecía más bien una oficina de correos. Se acercó al mostrador y le sonrió a la mujer que trabaja allí. -Hola, me gustaría alquilar un área de almacenamiento para las próximas horas. El hombre que he traído para llevar las bolsas está cansado.

La empleada arrojó a Yamcha una mueca de burla. -¡Oh, pobre bebé! No se preocupe, puede dejar todos los bolsos pesados aquí.

Goku cayó en cansancio mientras la mujer, que era más grande que Bulma, dio la vuelta al mostrador y tomó las bolsas todas y cada una lejos de Yamcha, y ella volvió de vuelta al mostrador y desapareció en la parte posterior. Un momento después, regresó y le entregó una llave a Bulma. -¡Ok! ¡Estará aquí cuando esté listo para ello!

-¡Gracias!

Yamcha lanzo a la empleada una mirada temerosa y se volvió para seguir a Bulma. Se puso cerca de Goku y se inclinó. -Ella era monstruosamente fuerte...

El Saiyajin se limitó a mirarlo.

-¡No, en serio! ¡Esas bolsas eran realmente pesadas! ¡Ella no es humana!

-MmHm.

-¡Goku!

* * *

Varias horas más tarde...

En el momento en que habían llegado a la cuarta planta el trío tuvo que depositar sus bolsas en tres estaciones de almacenamiento diferente. Goku ahora tenía más ropa de lo que nunca había poseído en su vida y que ni siquiera estaba seguro de si su armario era lo suficientemente grande para colgar todo. Bulma había insistido en comprar cualquier cosa que llamara la atención del Saiyajin persistente por más de un segundo, sin embargo, diciendo que él merecía tener algunas cosas buenas. Fue un poco incómodo, pero sería bueno tener opciones a la hora de su ropa diaria. Goku incluso ha encontrado una tienda que vendía gis y otras prendas de entrenamiento, y rápidamente saltó sobre la oportunidad de conseguir algo en su tamaño.

Ropa no era la única cosa que Bulma le compró. Había dejado que Goku eligiera algunos artículos para su habitación también. Ya que su habitación tenía pisos de madera, el Saiyajin eligió un par de alfombras para iluminar. Él también se llevó unas sábanas nuevas y un edredón. Lo que realmente captó el interés de Goku fueron algunas almohadas. Había venido a través de un pasillo entero lleno de almohadas coloridas hechas de materiales ultra suave difusa, y no podía mantener sus manos fuera de ellos. El Saiyajin había tarareado mientras se frotaba la mejilla contra el suave material, y cuando Yamcha dobló la esquina en busca de él, Goku presionó la almohada contra la cara para que él pudiera sentir lo mismo.

-Oye, ¿estás a punto de Mmmmm -! Esto está bien...

Sin tener que decir nada, entre Goku y Yamcha, dejaron la tienda con un carrito repleto de las almohadas.

Sin embargo, ahora se estaba haciendo tarde. Incluso Bulma, una compradora experimentada, estaba empezando a cansarse. Las quejas de Yamcha eran más ruidosas que nunca, y Goku, que aún no estaba acostumbrado a tanta actividad, estaba prácticamente muerto en sus pies.

-Ok, chicos. Creo que eso es suficiente por hoy. Vamos a recoger todas nuestras cosas y volver a casa.- dijo Bulma, mientras se levantaba del banco donde estaban sentados. Esperó a que sus compañeros de compras para levantarse, aunque eran mucho más lentos al respecto. Yamcha fue el primero en volver a sus pies, luego Goku. El Saiyajin dio dos pasos antes de que él decidiera eso no iba a pasar y se estacionó de vuelta en el banquillo.

Bulma le agarró la mano y trató de tirar de él hacia arriba. -Vamoos~. Cuanto más pronto te levantes más pronto podrás volver a la cama con todas tus almohadas nuevas.

Por muy tentador que sonaba, el cuerpo de Goku no cooperaría, y el Saiyajin se relajó e hizo el mismo sonido que un disgustado de dos años hacen cuando no quieren hacer algo.

La mujer de pelo azul bajó la mano y suspiró cuando ella se volvió y miró a Yamcha en busca de ayuda.

Los hombros del ex-luchador se desplomaron. -Ok, creo que porque él me salvó el trasero por docenas de veces yo puedo ayudarle ESTA vez.

Bulma rodó sus ojos. -Oh, es TAN GRANDE de tu parte.

Yamcha perdió completamente su sarcasmo. -Ya sé, lo sé. Soy un gran tipo.- Se alejó de Goku y se arrodilló. -Vamos, te voy a llevar al coche.

El Saiyajin arrugó la nariz ante la idea de que alguien lo transporte. ¡Él no era una mujer!

El hombre mayor sonrió por encima del hombro. -Oooo, creo que solo podríamos salir de aquí y recogerlo mañana...

En menos de un segundo Yamcha sintió a Goku saltar sobre su espalda y se echó a reír como el hombre más joven envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Él enganchó sus brazos con las rodillas del Saiyajin y empujó a sí mismo a sus pies. Estaba sorprendido de cómo el cuerpo de Goku era... y lo bien que olía.

El hombre de las cicatrices parpadeó en ese último pensamiento. ¿Desde cuándo él se dio cuenta de cómo otro hombre olía? O más bien, ¿cuándo le había alguna vez le había gustado?

-¡Hola! ¡Tierra a Yamcha! ¡Muévanse! Y no te preocupes de cargar las bolsas. Voy a poner todo en cápsulas

Yamcha levantó la mirada y dio un pequeño "eep" cuando vio lo lejos Bulma que estaba, y se apresuró a ponerse al día lo más rápidamente posible, sin empujar a su pasajero demasiado. Goku apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, al juzgar por las ráfagas de profundidad y hasta de aliento cálido que podía sentir cosquilleo en el cuello cada pocos segundos, el Saiyajin ya estaba dormido.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Esperen un poquito más y veremos más interacción entre el príncipe y Goku.**

**Mañana actualizare.**

**Dejen reviews please.**

**Notas finales de NekkiYaoi:**

¡Bien, terminado el cuarto capítulo!

Quedan muchos más ¬¬

Nota del Traductor XD:

Si, posiblemente se han dado cuenta que parece ser un YamchaxGoku (Idea horrible...) pero no es así mis queridos lectores, es solo una distracción que hará formar a una nueva pareja ;3.

Aquí una foto del capitulo ;3:

fc02. deviantart fs43/f/2009/105/2/9/IYD_Chapter_4_by_VegetasLittle Lover. jpg

By: VegetasLittleLover

Fanfic en Ingles:

anime2. adultfanfiction story. php?no=600021660&chapter=4


	5. Capitulo 4

**Este capítulo seguro les gustara. Agradezco a **00Katari-Hikari-chan00, Neko-ili, TaniaKoi y **Por poner en favoritos esta historia. Espero que este capítulo les encante.**

**Las notas de Nekki-chan se presentaran con N/T y las notas mias serán N/H para que no os confundáis.**

**Sin más, disfruten el capítulo.**

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

**Los personajes utilizados en este Fanfic le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

**El Fanfic le pertenece a Xurpo/Rourinu.**

**Traducido por NekkiYaoi, ella me dio el permiso para publicárselos.**

Vegeta estaba aburrido.

Había pasado la mayor parte del día entrenando como de costumbre, pero después se cansó de eso y se había ido a tomar un baño, comer, y luego pasó el resto de su noche tratando de encontrar algo en qué ocupar su tiempo.

La casa estaba prácticamente vacía. Los padres de Bulma estaban alrededor, pero él no estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para buscar su compañía. Tanto Trunks y Bura estaban haciendo lo que ellos hicieran con sus noches y Bulma y Kakarotto no habían regresado del centro comercial.

El príncipe había pasado la última hora hojeando miles de canales en la televisión, pero como de costumbre, no había absolutamente nada en él. En un momento dado, había bajado a los calabozos, pensando en entretenerse torturando Dra. Villa y sus dos perros falderos, pero muy a su disgusto, los hombres habían sido liberados. Se había preguntado por qué la mujer les había dejado ir tan pronto. ¡No había llegado incluso a amenazarlos!

Vegeta estaba a punto de recurrir a los videojuegos de Trunks cuando oyó la puerta de la cochera cerrarse. El Saiyajin trató de no correr a la puerta como un animal deseoso de que sus dueños habían vuelto, pero se encontró abriendo la puerta en cuestión de segundos de todas formas.

Estaba a punto de empezar a gritar a la mujer sin ninguna razón en particular, cuando algo lo detuvo. Los ojos de Vegeta se redujeron cuando vio a Yamcha siguiendo a Bulma, pero lo que realmente hizo ascender sus pelos en punta fue el hecho de que el hombre llevaba a Kakarotto en su espalda. El Saiyajin más joven parecía estar dormido, pero sus dedos estaban agarrando la camisa de Yamcha y su cola estaba enredada en la cintura del hombre de avanzada edad.

Una oleada de celos se apoderó de Vegeta antes de que pudiera detenerlo, y se encontró gruñendo bajo de su garganta y sus manos a los costados. El humano debe haber recogido el sonido mortal, ya que un momento después levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su propia, y para gran satisfacción de Vegeta, pudo ver a Yamcha tragar saliva.

Bulma no parecía darse cuenta de la tensión en el aire mientras pasaba al lado por el príncipe. -¡Hey! ¿Nos has extrañado?

Vegeta finalmente apartó la vista de los otros dos hombres y se volvió para seguir al interior a la mujer. -¿Te fuiste? No es de extrañar que estuviera tan tranquilo.

-Ja, ja. Yo sé que estabas aburrido.- Ella sonrió y entró en la sala de estar, indicando a Yamcha para dejar a Goku en el sofá.

El ex-luchador cuidadosamente hizo su camino más allá de Vegeta, que estaba mirándolo nuevamente, y se sentó en el borde del sofá. Soltó las piernas de Goku y extendió la mano para desenredar suavemente los dedos del hombre más joven de su camisa, y luego iba a hacer lo mismo con la cola.

Gruñido fuerte del príncipe se lo impidió sin embargo. -¡No toques su cola!

Tanto Bulma y Yamcha se congelaron y se quedó mirando al Saiyajin con ojos muy abiertos.

La voz de Vegeta era lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a Goku sin embargo, y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. El joven tomó un momento para orientarse antes de desenvolver la cola de la cintura de Yamcha, permitiendo que el hombre más grande levantarse del sofá. Bostezó y se acomodó en los almohadones.

-Gracias, Yamcha.

El humano se rió débilmente mientras ponía cierta distancia entre él y un estruendoso Vegeta. -Sí, no hay problema... Um, creo que es hora de que me vaya …

-¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa con las almohadas?- Bulma llamó mientras sostenía la cápsula que contenía sus compras. La única respuesta que recibió fue el sonido de la puerta frontal golpear. Frunció el ceño. -Bueno, creo que voy a dar con él mañana... Vaya, Vegeta. No tenías que enojarte con él.

El príncipe soltó un bufido y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. -Ese baka probablemente habría sido demasiado duro. No tiene idea de lo sensible que una cola de Saiyajin puede ser.

Bulma resopló mientras desempaquetaba varias cápsulas y las ponía sobre la mesa. -¡Yamcha ha sido muy amable con Goku durante todo el día! Dale un poco de crédito, ¿podrías?

Vegeta se erizó. -¡¿Durante todo el día?! ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! ¡Pensé que se suponía que irias de compras, no saliendo con Kakarotto todo el día!

La mujer de pelo azul se burló. -¿Quién dijo algo acerca de andar saliendo? En serio, necesitas sacar tu mente fuera de todo…

Bulma volvió a Goku y suspiró cuando vio que se había quedado dormido otra vez. El Saiyajin se había acurrucado en el sofá y enterró su rostro en los cojines. -Oh, yo esperaba que se quedaría despierto el tiempo suficiente para llevarlo hasta su habitación, pero parece que va a tener que dormir aquí ya que tu asustaste a Yamcha.

-¡Mis brazos no están rotos, mujer! Yo lo llevaré de vuelta a su habitación si es tan importante.- Vegeta contesto. La sola idea de que los humanos tocaran a Kakarotto de nuevo hizo ponerse piel de gallina. Él se adelantó antes de que Bulma hubiera tenido la oportunidad de responder y agarro cuidadosamente al Saiyajin dormido arriba, sosteniendo al estilo del hombre nupcial al más joven en sus brazos. Él apenas reprimió un estremecimiento cuando la cabeza de Goku se volvió hacia él y su cálido aliento golpeó su pecho. ¿Qué era todo eso? **(N/T: Si no me equivoco la forma en la que lo carga sería la de un esposo cargando a su nueva esposa luego de casarse :I Les dejo foto abajo XD)**

Bulma parecía pérdida sin palabras. Nunca había visto a Vegeta tocar a Goku voluntariamente fuera de un entrenamiento, y ciertamente nunca había visto reaccionar de forma tan violentamente cuando alguien tocaba al joven Saiyajin. Estaba... ¿celoso? Bueno, esto era interesante.

La mujer de pelo azul se tomó un momento para recoger las cápsulas que contenían algunas de las pertenencias de nuevas de Goku antes de que correr para alcanzar al príncipe. Ya estaba en la parte superior de las escaleras.

-cambio de escena-

Vegeta estaba poniendo a Goku en la cama cuando llegó Bulma. El joven Saiyajin suspiró en su sueño mientras había sido retirado del príncipe y puesto en su cama.

El hombre mayor lo miró por un momento antes de que un fuerte ruido 'poofing' le llamara la atención. Se volvió a Bulma cuando el humo de la cápsula que se había abierto se despejo. Una gran pila de almohadas de colores había aparecido en el suelo. Él levantó una ceja en cuestión cuando la mujer cogió un puñado de ellos y se mudó al lado de la cama.

-Goku se enamoró de estas cosas.- explicó ella dejando caer el montón en el colchón y se agachó para quitarle los zapatos al Saiyajin dormido.

Vegeta miró las almohadas mullidas, y mientras Bulma se distrajo tratando hacer sentir más cómodo a Kakarotto, extendió la mano y pasó el dedo sobre uno de ellos. Aspiró una bocanada de aire cuando el material ultra suave se puso en contacto con su piel, y su cola esponjó detrás de él. El príncipe Nunca había sentido algo tan... tan... ¡Kami! ¡No había una palabra para esto!

Una risa suave trajo a Vegeta vuelta a la realidad, y sus ojos de golpe a la cara divertida de Bulma. -No creo que le importaría si tomas unos cuantos para ti.

El hombre más viejo resopló y se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho mientras apartó la cabeza.

-Oh, vamos. La última vez que vi tu cola como una pelusa así fue en el momento que Bura fue concebida.

-¡Mujer!

Vegeta gruñó cuando Bulma trató de ahogar la risa y rápidamente salió de la habitación, haciendo un punto de patear algunas almohadas de su camino a su paso.

La mujer de pelo azul sonrió mientras arreglaba las almohadas restantes alrededor de Goku. -Él va a estar de vuelta.

**(N/T: Mi parte favorita XD)**

-cambio de escena-

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta se despertó muy temprano, como era su rutina habitual. Sin abrir los ojos se dio la vuelta sobre su costado, y se detuvo cuando su mejilla rozo algo muy suave. Pesados párpados del príncipe se abrieron lentamente y se centraron en un objeto de color naranja brillante a su lado. Le tomó un momento para averiguar lo que estaba viendo, pero en base a cómo se sentía, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era una de las almohadas que Kakarotto había comprado.

Vegeta levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor la habitación para asegurarse de que no había nadie antes de apretar la almohada ultra suave y hundir su rostro en ella. Un ronroneo fuerte estalló de su pecho mientras se frotaba el material a través de su piel. No sólo la almohada se sentia bien, sino que olía bien también. Olía como... a Kakarotto.

Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron de golpe y él se sentó bruscamente. ¡Kakarotto no olía bien!

Vegeta tiró las sábanas lejos mientras sacó las piernas por el lado de la cama, y justo cuando estaba a punto de pararse, un trozo de papel blanco llamó su atención. Tomó la nota que había estado al lado de la almohada de color naranja y lo leyó. La escritura era, obviamente, de Bulma.

*** No tengas miedo de llevarte lo que quieras. ***

El Saiyajin levantó una ceja. ¿Que se suponía que esto significaba? Por alguna razón no creía que la mujer estaba hablando sobre la almohada.

- (N/T: Neko Veggie *-*!)-

Después de ir de compras ayer Goku estaba más decidido que nunca para construir su fuerza. Él sabía que saltar directamente al combate no sería prudente. En este punto, ni siquiera tenía suficiente ki para volar y mucho menos formar cualquier tipo de ataque. Así que, el Saiyajin decidió pasar algún tiempo en el gimnasio privado, pero muy impresionante de Corporación Capsula.

Cada máquina imaginable estaba disponible para que lo utilice, algunas de las cuales se negó a tocar porque se parecía más a instrumentos de tortura de los equipos de trabajo-out. El gimnasio también tenía un gran vestuario con duchas, salas de vapor y spas terapéuticos de calor para aliviar los músculos dañados. Tenía la sensación de que estaría utilizando uno de estos antes de tiempo.

Goku había estado haciendo ejercicio por horas. Empezó con cosas fáciles, como el estiramiento, correr en la caminadora, bicicleta, saltar la soga, y abdominales. Después de descansar y beber mucha agua, el Saiyajin se trasladó al entrenamiento con pesas. Hizo girar entre las máquinas sin fin con el fin de trabajar todos los músculos de su cuerpo, y después de sólo un par de horas, estaba llegando a su límite.

Eso no le cayó nada bien a él.

Se obligó a través de uno más se puso a trabajar sus bíceps antes de dejar de lado las asas y se recostó en el asiento. Goku se secó el sudor de su frente y luchó por controlar su respiración. Su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera hecha de caucho y todo se sentía entumecido. Él iba a pagar por esto mañana.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, hizo que Goku mirara hacia arriba, y después de un momento Vegeta pasaba alrededor de la esquina. El príncipe sonrió cuando vio al Saiyajin sonrojado.

-Así que aquí es donde has estado ocultando durante todo el día, ¿eh? La mujer me ha enviado para asegurarme de que no te habías matado a ti mismo.

El joven solo le devolvió la mirada mientras sacaba grandes cantidades de aire de sus pulmones. En este momento él no tenía la energía para intentar comunicarse con el príncipe. De hecho, tenía la esperanza de que Vegeta perdiera el interés en sus actividades y lo dejara sólo. No le gustaba que el hombre de más edad lo viera tan abatido simplemente por un par de horas de ejercicio ocasional.

Vegeta miró al Saiyajin. Kakarotto llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos, así que fue fácil evaluar su condición actual. El príncipe frunció el ceño ante los espasmos musculares que podían verse fácilmente en piernas del joven y los brazos. También se veía roja y pálida de lo normal. Estos son signos de deshidratación y un claro indicador de que Goku había hecho demasiado en poco tiempo.

-¡Kakarotto! ¿Acaso has comido en las últimas horas?

El otro parecía pensar en ello por un momento antes de sacudir su cabeza. No, la última vez que había comido era temprano por la mañana, y que sólo fue un desayuno ligero.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y dio un paso más cerca del joven. -¡Baka! Deberías saber mejor que nadie la importancia de proporcionar a ti mismo con combustible. ¿Puedes caminar? **(N/T: Combustible... Algo así digamos con energía XDDDD)**

Goku parecía un poco molesto por la pregunta, pero lentamente se puso de pie. Su cola se movió tambaleándose detrás de él mientras se esforzaba por mantener el equilibrio.

El príncipe no estaba satisfecho. -Te pregunté si podía caminar. Lo único que haces es pararte.

Goku dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración antes de moverse lentamente hacia delante. Sólo había hecho un par de pasos antes de que su rodilla izquierda colapsara, y quedó sin aliento cuando Vegeta se lanzó hacia delante y lo alcanzó antes de caer al suelo. El joven se ruborizó un poco y trató de empujar al príncipe lejos cuando el hombre de más edad envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura con el fin de mantenerlo en sus pies.

-¡Ya basta Kakarotto! ¡Te has exigido mucho y ahora tendrás suerte si eres capaz de empezar a entrenar de nuevo en una semana!

Goku apartó la mirada de Vegeta, pero le permitió que le ayudara en los vestuarios. El príncipe lo sentó en un banco antes de presionar un botón en uno de los balnearios terapéuticos. Vapor rápidamente comenzó a llenar la sala mientras el agua caliente se vertía en la bañera profunda. Sólo tomó unos minutos para llegar a la cima y Vegeta encendió los chorros con el fin de mantener el agua en movimiento antes de volver con Goku. **(N/T: Chorros... Me suena raro :I... (N/H: A MI TAMBIEN ME SUENA RARO PERO NO SE QUE SEAN ESAS COSAS))  
**  
El príncipe sacó las zapatillas del hombre más joven y calcetines antes de Goku pudiera detenerlo, y su camisa era el siguiente paso a seguir. Cuando alcanzaron sus manos a sus pantalones cortos, el Saiyajin criado en la Tierra se asustó y se echó hacia atrás. Se cayó de la mesa y golpeó el suelo con un gruñido.  
Vegeta fue sorprendido por la reacción. Kakarotto nunca se había preocupado acerca de la desnudez antes, y no era como que no había visto al joven Saiyajin sin su ropa en el pasado. Justo antes de que el otro hombre se había apartado de él Vegeta había sentido una ráfaga de miedo, y eso no le sentó bien a él.

El príncipe centró sus los ojos en Goku y él hizo todo lo posible para ocultar tanto su sorpresa y su sospecha. No había necesidad de molestar al otro hombre más de lo que estaba.

-¡Muy bien, niño grande! Puedes mantener tus pantalones puestos. Ahora deja de andar por ahí y deja que te ayude en la bañera.

La tensión del hombre más joven parecía aliviar un poco mientras tomaba la mano ofrecida por Vegeta y dejo que el hombre mayor lo levantara a sus pies. Se estremeció con cada pequeño paso que tomó hasta por fin llegar el agua hirviendo. Las altas temperaturas fueron un alivio casi instantáneo a sus músculos gritando, y pronto su cuerpo se volvió como una jalea. **(N/T: Esta última parte fue rara :I (N/H: Para mi creo que entiendo el mensaje, es decir que se relajó demasiado))  
**  
Vegeta dio un paso atrás y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba los ojos de Goku caerse y cerrarse. Fue una suerte que él había decidido buscar al Saiyajin más joven cuando lo hizo. Parecía que Kakarotto no tenía idea de cómo entrenarse ahora que ya no poseía su legendario poder y resistencia, y si no se vigila podía hacerse algún daño grave y permanente a su cuerpo.

Una sonrisa lenta tiró de los labios del príncipe. Parecía que acababa de fundar una nueva actividad para ocupar su tiempo.  
- cambio de escena-

Después de que el balneario había hecho su trabajo y se aliviara el dolor de Goku, Vegeta lo había arrastrado hasta la cocina y puso un plato de pre-sándwiches delante de él. Bunny siempre hacía cada mañana, así que tendría algo para picar durante el día.

El príncipe se sentó para asegurarse de que el joven se lo comiera. -Yo voy a entrenarte.

Goku se congeló mientras masticaba y sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente. No se movió durante varios minutos y Vegeta observaba, divertido, cuando la expresión del otro Saiyajin cambió al pensar en lo que había escuchado. Shock. Confusión. Sospecha. Molestia. Ira. Consideración. Emoción.

Él era un libro abierto cuando se trataba de sus emociones.

-No vas a llegar a ninguna parte si continúas en la forma que estas. No puedes utilizar toda tu energía a la vez, ahora que no tienes mucha para desechar. Te puedo enseñar un nuevo estilo de lucha para adaptarte a tus nuevas limitaciones.

Goku miró a la mesa por un momento, mientras él pensaba acerca de esto. Cuando sus ojos se levantaron para juntarse con los de Vegeta, asintió con la cabeza.

El príncipe sonrió. -Empezamos mañana por la mañana.

- cambio de escena-

La mañana siguiente llegó muy pronto y Goku apretó los ojos cuando los rayos del sol desde la ventana, finalmente lo golpearon. Se acostó boca abajo entre sus almohadas amadas y su cuerpo se sentía como si no pesara una tonelada. El Saiyajin intentó moverse, pero el dolor resultante lo hizo gemir en voz alta. Sí, se sentía como si hubiera sido atropellado por Majin Boo... el gordo.

-Pensé que podrías necesitar esto.

Goku saltó y abrió los ojos. Vegeta estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, ni siquiera un brazo de distancia. ¡Ni siquiera había percibido que él estaba allí! Los ojos del joven se centraron en un objeto en la mano del príncipe.

Una senzu.

Volvió a mirar hacia el hombre de más edad en cuestión.

-Yo no tengo la paciencia para esperar a que sanes. Es necesario comenzar a entrenar hoy, no dentro de una semana.

Goku intentó llegar hasta la senzu, pero los músculos de su brazo comenzaron a dar espasmos violentos. Se asomó por su labio inferior y le dio a Vegeta la expresión más patética que el príncipe había visto nunca.

-¡Oh, tienes que estar bromeando! ¡No voy a alimentarte!

Los ojos del joven parecieron aumentar de tamaño hasta que lucía por completo los ''ojos de cachorrito'', un ataque tan poderoso que ni siquiera el príncipe de todos los Saiyajin era inmune a sus efectos.

Vegeta sólo duró unos segundos antes de girar sus ojos para otro lado. -Por el amor de...- Con mucho cuidado acerco a Goku sobre su espalda, resoplando cuando hizo una mueca de dolor. -Te lo mereces.- Los ojos de cachorro se redujeron en un reflejo, pero el hombre mayor no le hizo caso y metió la senzu en su boca.

Goku casi se ahogaba con ella, pero se las arregló para capturar y masticar antes de que bajara por su garganta. Esperó unos segundos para que la senzu hiciera su trabajo antes de incorporarse y golpearse la cabeza contra Vegeta.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Podría haberme ahogado con eso! Que estúpida forma de morir; Asfixiado por una... senzu...

Goku se apagó cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba hablando. Su boca se abrió y cerró en silencio y miró a Vegeta por una explicación.

El príncipe sonrió. -Fui al templo esta mañana para conseguir eso. Mientras estuve allí le pedí a Dende infundir en la senzu con algunos de sus poderes curativos. Suena como que fue un truco.

Una gran sonrisa, repartida en la cara de Goku. -¡Wow! ¿Bulma pensó en eso?

-¡No, baka!¡ Era mi idea! ¿Qué? ¿Crees que soy incapaz de formar un pensamiento inteligente?

El joven se rió entre dientes y alzó la mano para frotar la parte posterior de su cabeza. -Bueno, no, es sólo...

-¡Suenas como una chica!

Goku se congeló. -¿Qué?

-¡Sí! ¡Pensé que sonabas como una mujer, pero ahora realmente suenas como una! ¿No has llegado a la pubertad todavía?

Goku balbuceó indignado por un momento antes de sus manos fueran apretadas en puños. Él resopló mientras saltaba de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Vegeta se levantó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. -¿Y dónde crees que vas?

El otro Saiyajin se dio la vuelta y señaló al hombre de más edad. -¡Le voy a decir a Bulma que estás molestándome!

-¿Qué?

Goku le dio una sonrisa malvada y le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho. -Estoy en un estado emocional frágil, ya sabes. ¡Estás en un gran problema!

El príncipe se quedó allí por un momento con la boca abierta después de que el Saiyajin hubiera desaparecido por la puerta. ¡Ese MOCOSO adolescente! ¡Qué buena manera de mostrar gratitud hacia uno!; corriendo a Bulma para meterlo en... problemas...

¡Oh, demonios!

-¡Kakarotto, espera!

**Notas finales:**

**Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. La verdad me encanto, mucho más cuando Vegeta parecía gatito jajajjajajajaja**

**Comentarios, criticas todo es bien recibido.**

**Notas finales de NekkiYaoi:**

N/T: No sé si me equivoco pero creo que sería algo asi...

spd. fotolog photo/13/31/79/tamiyo/1306187954003_f. jpg

Les digo que es mi favorita y es el avatar de unas cuantas cuentas que poseo XD.

¿Que les dije? Ese YamchaxGoku solo formaría la mejor pareja del mundo *¬* Ok no XDDDDD!

TERMINADO!

Fanfic en Ingles:

anime2. adultfanfiction story. php?no=600021660&chapter=5

Foto: fc09. deviantart fs42/f/2009/105/b/9/IYD_Chapter_5_by_VegetasLittle Lover. jpg


	6. Capitulo 5

**Los personajes utilizados en este Fanfic le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

**El Fanfic le pertenece a Xurpo/Rourinu.**

**Traducido por NekkiYaoi, ella me dio el permiso de publicarlo.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Las notas de Nekki-chan se presentaran asi N/T**

**Mis notas se presentaran así N/H**

**También**** aprovecho para agradecer a la nueva lectora SaiyaLiinna y espero que esta historia no te decepcione :D al igual que a las demás lectoras :P**

**Sin mas preámbulo, espero disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

No tener un ki muy detectable demostró ser útil, Goku era fácilmente capaz de perder a Vegeta en los pasillos. Él se rió de sí mismo mientras el llamado del príncipe se desvaneció en la distancia, y pronto se mostró confiado de que podría buscar a Bulma sin encontrarse con el hombre mayor.

Todavía era temprano en la mañana y Goku pensó que la mujer mayor estaría en la cama. El silencio hizo su camino a través de la construcción del ala este y se adentró en la habitación de Bulma sin incidentes.

Como él había esperado, estaba todavía durmiendo. El Saiyajin camino por la alfombra y se subió a la gran cama de matrimonio. Se tomó un momento para encontrar a la mujer, entre la montaña de mantas, pero muy pronto un mechon de pelo azul se hizo visible.

Goku se inclinó hacia adelante y sacudió su hombro.

-Bulma.

Un gruñido sordo fue su única respuesta, así que esta vez él la empujó.

-¡Bulma!

La mujer se quejó soñolienta y dio un manotazo en el aire. -¡Ahora no, Bura! ¡Es temprano!

Goku se la quedó mirando delante de él sin comprender antes de soplar. No sonaba ASI de mucho como a una chica, ¿verdad?

El Saiyajin se agachó más cerca de su amiga y respiró hondo.

-¡Bulma!

-¡AHHH!- Gritó Bulma y levanto en posición vertical mientras se golpeó las manos sobre sus oídos. Los ojos azules se precipitaron por la habitación antes de que finalmente vio a un sonriente Goku.

Ella bajó las manos y trató de darle vuelta la cabeza al revés, pero el joven estaba listo y él eludió el golpe. -¿Qué demonios, Goku? ¿Sabes que ... hora ...- La mujer mayor se desvaneció al igual que Goku cuando finalmente se dio cuenta en el que era capaz de hablar, y después de la conmoción inicial, Bulma gritó y se arrastró al Saiyajin en un abrazo.

Goku se quejó por el movimiento inesperado. -¡Demasiado fuerte!"

-¡Lo siento!- Bulma aflojo su apretón antes de que liberar al hombre por completo y de aplaudir con emoción. -Entonces, ¿cómo sucedió esto?

* * *

Durante la hora siguiente Goku y Bulma hablaron. El Saiyajin le dijo a la mujer de más edad acerca de la senzu que Dende había infundido con sus poderes de curación y que había sido idea de Vegeta. También se quejó del príncipe burlándose de su voz ''adolecente'', y luego le se quejó de Bulma por llamarlo Bura.

La mujer de pelo azul siquiera fue capaz de convencer a un poco de información del joven en relación con algunas de sus experiencias mientras estuvo en el laboratorio del Dr. Villa. Se enteró de las verdaderas razones detrás del daño a sus cuerdas vocales, y la información la hizo arrepentirse de dejar que el hombre fuera tan fácil. Quizás ella podría arreglárselas para hacer su vida un poco más difícil después de todo...

A medida que la conversación avanzaba, Goku comenzó a sentir una sensación de ardor en la garganta... Su voz se hizo cada vez más ronca y las palabras cada vez más difícil salir. Bulma se había quedado en su cuarto de baño y le trajo un vaso de agua, pero no hizo nada para disminuir el dolor o recuperar su voz.

La mujer mayor se tragó sus propias emociones cuando vio al Saiyajin cada vez más angustiado por la situación actual. Finalmente tenía su capacidad de hablar restaurada después de varios años de silencio, sólo para que se desvaneciera al cabo de dos horas era devastador. La mirada de desesperación y decepción en la cara de Goku era suficiente para romper el corazón de cualquiera.

Bulma puso su mano sobre el hombro del joven e intentó una pequeña sonrisa. -Oye, no te preocupes por eso. Dende probablemente no podría poner suficiente de su poder en una senzu. Estoy seguro que si vas a verlo en persona, de forma permanente podría restaurar tu voz.

Goku tensó la mandíbula mientras miraba abajo a las sábanas. Luchó por controlarse en forma de ondas de tristeza e ira lo rodeaban. Fuera de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años, esta experiencia ha sido la más dolorosa. Casi parecía una broma cruel, y ciertamente no se reía.

El Saiyajin apenas oyó lo que dijo Bulma sobre ir a ver Dende, pero él negó con la cabeza ante la idea. En este momento no podía soportar otra decepción como esa, y si el Namek tratara de curarlo y no... bien, él simplemente no podía lidiar con eso. Prefería no tener sus esperanzas de nuevo.

Goku saco la mano de Bulma de su hombro y salió de la cama. Ignoró su llamado mientras corría hacia la puerta. Él necesitaba un poco de tiempo para sí mismo en estos momentos.

-Kakarotto.

Vegeta levantó una ceja al encontrarse con el joven en la puerta de Bulma, pero lo que lo confundía era la expresión en el rostro del otro Saiyajin. Parecía como si alguien había matado a su cachorro. **(N/T: XDDDD Su cachorro XDDD Realmente dice eso XDDDD)**

El príncipe sabiamente se apartó y dejo pasar a Goku. Miraba hasta que el otro había desaparecido por el pasillo antes de volver a Bulma. La mujer estaba sentada en su cama, y ella también parecía que alguien había matado a su cachorro.

-¿Qué pasó?

Ella suspiró y, finalmente, levantó la vista. -Los efectos de la senzu fueron sólo temporales, Vegeta. Él perdió su voz de nuevo.

* * *

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que los efectos eran sólo temporales?!

Dende tembló y le devolvió la mirada al príncipe enfurecido con los ojos muy abiertos. Él había estado esperando a Vegeta para volver al Mirador, pero no esperaba este tipo de ira.

-I...lo siento. Traté de decírselo, pero usted se fue tan rápido... yo no...

El Saiyajin gruñó y apretó los puños, elevando uno en frente de él de una manera amenazante. -Oh, así que es mi culpa entonces, ¿eh?

-¡Vegeta, cálmate! ¡Esto no es culpa de nadie! - Rompió Piccolo como él dio un paso más cerca del pequeño Namek y el príncipe. -La infusión de una Senzu con poderes curativos adicionales nunca se ha hecho antes.¡Ninguno de nosotros sabía a ciencia cierta si es que iba a funcionar!

Dende suspiro de alivio y se relajó un poco cuando Vegeta tomó una postura menos agresiva. Sabía que el Saiyajin no estaba realmente enojado con él, sólo que Goku había estado tan molesto con el resultado. El hombre de más edad realmente se preocupaba por él.

-Una vez más, pido disculpas, Vegeta. Cuando curo a alguien yo miro dentro de ellos e identifico las áreas dañadas. Una vez que las he encontrado, concentro mis propiedades curativas en esos puntos y pongo las piezas de nuevo juntas. Ahora, cuando yo incorporo algunos de mis poderes en que los Senzu, yo en realidad sólo mejoro los efectos de la senzu. Dado que Goku era capaz de hablar durante un corto período de tiempo después de ingerirlo, supongo que el daño a sus cuerdas vocales se puede reparar, pero que tomará mucho tiempo y trabajo.

Vegeta miró al Namek ligeramente tembloroso. -Así que si traigo a Kakarotto a verte, ¿podrías curarlas?-

Dende miró al suelo mientras arrastraba los pies a lo largo de los azulejos blancos. -Yo... no estoy seguro. Quiero decir, no se puede hasta que no vea el daño por mí mismo. Si sus cuerdas vocales están intactas, pero dañadas, simplemente, es probable que pueda hacerlo. Sin embargo... si está perdiendo la mayoría de sus cuerdas vocales... bueno, eso puede ser un poco difícil. Puedo tratar de reconstruirlas lentamente y reemplazar las que faltan, pero va a tomar varias sesiones de curación... y yo no puedo decir con seguridad si su voz será restaurada a lo que solía ser.

El príncipe gruñó con fastidio y se alejó de los dos Namekianos con el fin de pensar en lo que acababa de oír. La situación era agravante por decir lo menos. Si hubiera sabido que existía la posibilidad que la senzu que le dio a Kakarotto no recuperaba permanentemente su voz, no se lo habría dado a él. Siempre había estado bajo el poder curativo de la impresión de Dende fueran hacia adelante. Punto y sanar.

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

Vegeta miró sobre su hombro. -Voy a hablar con Kakarotto sobre esto.

* * *

Goku se mantuvo a sí mismo por las próximas horas. Se había encerrado en su habitación y había ignorado a cualquiera que llamara a la puerta. Tanto Bulma y Bunny habían venido en un intento de conseguir que él saliera y comiera algo, pero él se enterraba debajo de las sábanas de la cama y esperaba a que se hubieran ido. Bunny había llegado a un punto de hacerle saber que habían dejado varios platos de comida fuera de su puerta, pero él no estaba interesado en comer.

Estaba de mal humor y no le importaba.

Goku había querido estar enojado con Vegeta por causarle tanta miseria, para conseguir sus esperanzas y arrebatárselas otra vez. Su sentido común le dijo que el príncipe no tenía la culpa. Vegeta no se habría hecho a sabiendas algo tan cruel. Había sido sólo tratando de ayudar.

Después de girar entre una gran cantidad de emociones, Goku finalmente se agotó. En este momento no sentía nada de nada. Su mente estaba en blanco y su cuerpo se sentía entumecido. Le dolía la cabeza y sus ojos ardían de todas las lágrimas que había derramado, pero ahora estaban secos.

El Saiyajin estaba quedándose dormido cuando una ligero golpe a su puerta le hizo saltar. Suspiró unos momentos más tarde, cuando el ruido se repitió y finalmente se incorporó y empujó su nido de almohadas y mantas a un lado.

-¿Goku? ¿Amigo?

¿Yamcha?

Goku dudó un momento antes de levantarse y lentamente dirigirse a la puerta. Su mano paso por la perilla y lo abrió. El Saiyajin se volvió y regresó a su cama después de eso, lanzando las cubiertas por encima de su cabeza y retorciéndose hasta que se sintió cómodo, otra vez.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que oyó la puerta abierta, seguido de dudosas pisadas entrar en la habitación. Después de un momento de silencio la puerta se cerró de nuevo y esos pasos de pie cada vez se acercaron a la cama. Goku sintió la inclinación del colchón un poco como el hombre mayor se sentó en el borde de la misma.

-Oye, escuché que te sientes un poco desanimado el día de hoy.

Aunque el otro hombre no podía verlo, Goku no podía dejar de mover los ojos. 'desanimado' no era una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte como para describir lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Yo sé que no te sientes a gusto con compañía, pero no creo que por ahí encerrarte en tus pensamientos va a ayudar. Entonceees, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con algo...

La curiosidad del Saiyajin lo había hecho olvidarse de todo. Nadie jamás había necesitado su ayuda antes, además de salvar el planeta. Goku reorganizo las mantas hasta que pudo asomarse al hombre mayor, que sonreía alegremente cuando vio dos ojos negro que lo miraban.

Yamcha levantó dos entradas. -Ya ves, gané estos boletos en una rifa. Son asientos VIP para el Campeonato Mundial de Artes Marciales. No sólo hay un espectáculo con los mejores artistas por ahí, sino también hay una convención. Puedes comprar todo tipo de equipo de entrenamiento, inscribirte en clases particulares... ¡Los trabajos!

El ex-luchador hizo una pausa y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo. -Pero... la chica con la que estaba saliendo cancelo y estas entradas solo sirven para hoy... así que...

Goku levantó una ceja al hombre y Yamcha se echó a reír al ver la expresión. -¡Oh, no! ¡No me refiero a esto sería una cita ni nada! Sólo pensé que podrías disfrutar esto, eso es todo... Hey, para endulzar el acuerdo, incluso voy a comprar la cena. ¿Qué dices?

La cola del Saiyajin se contrajo por debajo de las sábanas, mientras lo pensaba. El hombre mayor tenía razón, tumbarse por allí no iba a ayudar a su estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, él no tenía ganas de entrenar con Vegeta hoy como había planeado, así que tal vez ir a este evento sería bueno para él. Incluso podría tomar un par de movimientos útiles que podría utilizar para molestar al príncipe. **(N/T: Como lo quiere XD)(N/H: Ese Goku es un loquillo)**

Y había una comida gratis involucrada...

Goku finalmente se sentó y asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Genial! Saldremos en una hora.

* * *

Después de que Goku se había duchado, se encontró de pie en medio de su closet enorme. Ya era oficial, había demasiada ropa. Sus ojos no podía concentrarse en una cosa y todo parecía confundirlo. El hombre, que mataría ahora mismo por su simple color naranja y azul gi.

Por último, el Saiyajin se puso un equipo. Había elegido un par de pantalones de color caqui marrón que tenía varios bolsillos cosidos a las piernas, una camisa negra ajustada y una camisa de botones para usar sobre la parte superior de eso. Se dio la vuelta de las mangas hasta los codos antes de caer en un par de botas de color café. Sonrió, se ató los cordones y tiró sus pantalones abajo sobre la parte superior de ellos. A él le gustaban estos zapatos, ya que lo hacían más alto.

Goku miró hacia atrás por un momento antes de que se apagara la luz del armario. No estaba seguro de que Bulma había sacado toda la ropa nueva, pero ella ni siquiera había ido tan lejos como para cortar agujeros para su cola en todos los pantalones. La mujer se había realmente superado a sí misma. Tendría que darle las gracias una vez más la próxima vez que la viera.

* * *

Muy pronto Yamcha y Goku estaban en la carretera. El hombre mayor, evidentemente, todavía se jactaba de tener los coches más lujosos, porque hoy conducía un deportivo de dos puertas Ferrari. Era de color rojo carmesí con interior negro, y era rápido. Goku no pudo evitar sonreír mientras volaban por los otros conductores en la carretera, y el 'Vroom, Vroom' Yamcha parecía que sin darse cuenta, que entrar y salir del tráfico era divertido.

El Saiyajin no podía dejar de preguntarse dónde el hombre de más edad sacaba el dinero para comprar un coche como éste. Al parecer, Yamcha había visto su confusión, ya que explicó que había empezado a jugar béisbol otra vez por las Grandes Ligas hace varios años. La paga era muy buena.

-¡Hey! ¡Aquí viene un coche lleno de chicas lindas! ¡Aquí, ponte estos! - El hombre mayor tenía que gritar sobre el estruendo de aire. Goku levantó una ceja cuando un par de gafas de sol fueron empujadas en su dirección y vio como Yamcha se puso un par de los suyos.

-¡Vamos, que es para verse bien!

El Saiyajin se rió y se las puso sólo para satisfacer al conductor. Honestamente, algunas personas nunca crecían... y que era algo irónico para él de todas las personas a pensar en alguien más.

Un segundo después un convertible negro lleno de mujeres jóvenes con poca ropa en su coche se puso del lado del pasajero. Yamcha sonrió a las chicas y saludó con la mano.

-¡Hey, señoritas! ¿Cómo les va?

Fue una suerte que él llevaba las gafas de sol, de lo contrario el hombre de más edad podría haber visto a Goku mover los ojos. ¿No podía decirles a estas chicas eran lo suficientemente joven como para ser sus hijas?

Muchas de las chicas rieron y le devolvieron el saludo. Uno de ellos puso sus manos alrededor de su boca con el fin de ser escuchados. -¡Heeey! ¡Buen coche, viejo! Su hijo es tan sexy!

-¿Qué?- Yamcha de repente pisó el freno en medio de la carretera. El coche de la mujer se convirtió rápidamente en un punto en la distancia, y el sonido de bocinas y llantas chirriando llenó el aire como los vehículos circundantes se desviaron para evitar chocar con ellos.

Goku se volvió en su asiento y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a tres camiones de 18 ruedas dirigiéndose directamente a ellos. El Saiyajin miró a Yamcha aún shockeado antes desabrochar los cinturones. Rápidamente puso sus manos en la camisa del anciano y tiró de él sobre su asiento, y luego se metió en el asiento del conductor a sí mismo y dio un pie en el pedal del acelerador.

De alta velocidad el coche de lujo de la aceleración era la única cosa que les impedía ser atropellados.

Una vez que viajaban a una velocidad segura y otra vez su corazón más lento, Goku gruñó y se rompió las gafas de sol de la cara y las arrojó del coche. Alargó el brazo e hizo lo mismo con las de Yamcha antes de que el hombre pegara la cabeza al asiento.

-... Me llamaron viejo...

Goku suspiró y puso los ojos hacia el cielo. El hombre estaba desesperado.

-Hey... Yo no sabía que podías conducir...

* * *

-¡¿Dónde diablos está Kakarotto?!-, Gritó Vegeta cuando irrumpió en el laboratorio de Bulma. La mujer estaba ocupada trabajando en un invento inútil de nuevo (en su opinión). Ella parpadeó y dejó sus herramientas.

-Ahí estás. ¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana?

-Eso no es importante. ¡Ahora responde a mi pregunta!

-¡Relájate, malhumorado! Goku estaba abatido así que llamé a Yamcha y le pedí que fuera a ver si podía sacarlo de la casa. Al parecer, tenía entradas para algo hoy en día las artes marciales, por lo que ambos fueron juntos.

Vegeta podía sentir la vena en la frente abultada como sus ojos se entrecerraron. ¿Kakarotto fue con ese hombre? ¡Se suponía que debía empezar a entrenar hoy y en su lugar estaba fuera en una CITA con ese pervertido!

-Mujer, ¿dónde se celebra este evento?

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Apuesto que ya muchos quieren ver un acercamiento de Goku y Vegeta, pero no desesperen, las cosas no siempre pasan tan rápido.**

**Comentarios, criticas todo es bien recibido. :D**

* * *

**Notas finales de NekkiYaoi:**

Mio: Pelea, Pelea! XDDDDDD

Fanfic en Ingles: anime2. adultfanfiction story. php?no=600021660&chapter=6

Foto :3 : fc04. deviantart fs44/f/2009/106/1/3/IYD_Chapter_6_by_VegetasLittle Lover. jpg (XDDD La cara de Goku XDDD)


	7. Capitulo 6

**Por fin veremos celos :3 Espero les guste el capítulo, y me alegra saber que hay nuevos lectores. **

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

**Los personajes utilizados en este Fanfic le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

**El Fanfic le pertenece a Xurpo/Rourinu.**

**La traducción fue hecha por NekkiYaoi.**

* * *

Vegeta decidió que haría uso de un enfoque más conservador mientras recuperaba a Kakarotto. En vez de irrumpir y hacer una escena, el príncipe se había puesto un traje casual compuesto por jeans, una camiseta blanca y su chaqueta de cuero preferida. Había robado... o más bien, prestado uno de los muchos coches de Bulma. Nunca conducía los vehículos, por lo que no creía que extrañaría el llamativo Corvette negro que había elegido.

Larga historia, él iba a espiar.

Había tomado cerca de cuarenta minutos para llegar al Festival de las Artes Marciales, por lo que en lugar de sentarse en la larga fila de autos esperando para aparcar, el príncipe simplemente encapsulo su vehículo y voló el resto del camino hasta la entrada. Él no hizo caso a los humanos con los ojos desorbitados por debajo que veían con incredulidad.

Después de lanzar demasiado dinero al cajero de la entrada del stand Vegeta se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó su búsqueda. La mayor parte de la fiesta estaba tomando lugar en el exterior, pero el príncipe todavía podía oler los niveles elevados de testosterona y la adrenalina en el aire. Arrugó la nariz al olor ofensivo.

Apestaba a humano.

Vegeta no podía dejar de mirar a los hombres voluminosos y de gran tamaño paseándose por los jardines. Estos le recordaban al idiota de Mr. Satan. Lo que es aún más molesto era que el Saiyajin fácilmente podría decir cuales combatientes trabajaron por su fuerza y cuales usaron drogas. La diferencia en el aroma era inconfundible.

El príncipe caminó alrededor de una hora. Podría haberse concentró en el ki de Yamcha y fácilmente lo encontraba a él y Kakarotto, pero se encontraba en realidad vagamente divertido al ver varios partidos que tienen lugar en diversos ámbitos a lo largo de su camino. En cada partido aparece un estilo de artes marciales, desde Sumo hasta Tai-Kwon-Do.

Hubo un estilo que dejó a Vegeta en seco. Este partido fue entre dos niños, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la gran pantalla por encima de la arena de un video de un torneo viejo que había tenido lugar hace mucho tiempo. Uno de los combatientes no era otro que Kakarotto, que parecía tener alrededor de doce o trece años de edad en el momento. Él tenía su cola y estaba saltando por el escenario como un animal rabioso.

Para Vegeta parecía que el joven Saiyajin había perdido la razón, pero al parecer estos seres humanos han adoptado la "técnica" de un estilo de lucha legítimo, ya que los dos niños delante de él estaban saltando de la misma manera. Un letrero decía: "Estilo Mono Loco - creado por Son Goku''.

El príncipe soltó un bufido y se volteó para seguir su camino.

-Baka.

* * *

De vuelta en Corporación Capsula...

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, querida?,- Preguntó Bunny cuando su hija entró en la cocina. La mujer más joven se reía de sí misma sobre algo, y ella lucía ese brillo en los ojos mismos que siempre tenía cuando no era para nada bueno.

-He estado entrometiéndome de nuevo.

Bunny miró sobre su hombro mientras seguía cortando las verduras. La mujer era un cocinero experimentado que ni siquiera tiene que ver lo que estaba haciendo por temor a perder un dedo o dos.

-¿Ah, sí?

Bulma se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y se sentó a la mesa.

-Bueno, he sospechado durante mucho tiempo que Vegeta tenía una cosa por Goku... Y en base a la forma en que ha estado actuando últimos dos días desde que Goku ha vuelto, creo que tengo razón.

Bunny chilló.

-Oooh, ¡los dos harían la más bella pareja! Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

La joven se echó a reír.

-Umm, bueno, el otro día, Vegeta parecía un poco celoso de Yamcha... Entooonces... A propósito llame a Yamcha aquí hoy para pasar algún tiempo con Goku. Entonces me aseguré de que Vegeta supiera dónde habían ido.

-¡Oh, pobre a Yamcha! ¿Sabe lo que está pasando?

Bulma soltó un bufido. -Yo lo dudo. Ese hombre es tan perceptivo como una rata muerta. De cualquier manera, si algo va a poner a Vegeta en marcha cuando se trata de ir por lo que él quiere, esto puede.

Madre e hija comparten idénticas sonrisas tortuosas antes de que ambas tomaran caminos diferentes.

* * *

¡Por fin! ¡Él los había encontrado!

Justo cuando la paciencia de Vegeta había comenzado a agotarse vio un mechón familiar de cabello negro a través de una ruptura en la multitud. Encontrar Kakarotto en un lugar lleno de gente solía ser fácil, podías extrañar ese color naranja y azul gi, pero ahora que había empezado a usar ropa normal, encontrarlo no era tan simple.

Los ojos del príncipe viajaron arriba y hacia abajo del otro Saiyajin. Se veía bien, aunque...

Vegeta gruñó cuando Yamcha de repente apareció a la vista junto a Kakarotto, y con los ojos entrecerrados, el viejo le entregó al Saiyajin un helado y le dio una palmada en la espalda. La brillante sonrisa que Kakarotto le dio al humano era lo que realmente hizo contraer la frente del príncipe.

¡Nunca LE sonrió de esa manera!

Vegeta en silencio siguió a lo largo de sus dos objetivos comenzaron a moverse a través de la multitud. De vez en cuando se paraba en una cabina a revisar la mercancía o en una arena para ver un partido, y en cualquier momento cualquier parte de Yamcha tocaba o rozaba al Saiyajin más joven que el príncipe podía sentir su pelo erizado.

Él había tratado de convencerse de que había venido aquí por la ira ante el hecho de que Kakarotto se había saltado su primer día de entrenamiento, pero ya no podía negar lo evidente. Lo que realmente tenía el príncipe furioso fue el hecho de que el joven Saiyajin estaba pasando el tiempo con otro hombre.

Estaba celoso y eso lo hacía ponerse aún más enojado que antes. ¡Incluso a tener en cuenta que el viejo marcado ex-luchador fuera una amenaza era absurdo! ¡Ese patético humano no podía competir con él!

Después de varios minutos Vegeta decidió anunciar su presencia. Luchó por su ira tanto como era posible mientras caminaba hasta los otros dos hombres, que se habían encontrado en una mesa para sentarse mientras terminaban sus helados.

Yamcha, que frente a él, fue el primero en verlo. Se detuvo en mitad de una frase mientras hablaba con Goku y sus ojos se abrieron de miedo. Esto hizo sonreír a Vegeta.

Goku se volvió un momento después de ver lo que había asustado al otro hombre, y sonrió al encontrarse al príncipe, que los había ya alcanzado. Vegeta asintió con la cabeza al hombre más joven en señal de saludo.

-Kakarotto. **(N/T: PELEA POR EL UKE!)**

Goku dio unas palmaditas en el asiento junto a él y el hombre mayor hizo una demostración de girar los ojos antes de sentarse. En el interior, el príncipe se reía de la expresión molesta en la cara de Yamcha.

Vegeta saltó cuando el hombre a su lado de repente metió crema de hielo derretido bajo su nariz, al parecer, le ofreció algunos. Él volvió la cabeza y empujó la mano de Goku lejos.

-¡De ninguna manera, Kakarotto! ¡No sé qué tipo de enfermedades tienes!

El otro Saiyajin parecía ofendido por sólo un segundo antes de que él "bufara" y volviera su atención hacia el helado... Vegeta trató de no mirar como la lengua rosada lamía el helado derritiéndose lentamente, pero pronto se vio incapaz de apartar la mirada del movimiento giratorio de...

-¡Ejem!

El príncipe finalmente recordó parpadear cuando Yamcha se aclaró la garganta y miró a otro hombre.

-¿Qué?

El humano sólo levantó su ceja.

-Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Vegeta? No pensé que estarías interesado en ver un montón de 'débiles' luchando.

Vegeta miró a Yamcha, deleitándose en el escalofrío que visiblemente sacudió su cuerpo bajo su mirada intensa.

-No es que sea de tu interés, pero yo quería ver lo que hay de bueno en este lugar que Kakarotto lo eligió en vez nuestro entrenamiento de hoy.

Sus ojos oscuros se lanzaron a él joven Saiyajin como Goku tosió y dio unas palmaditas en el pecho un par de veces con el puño para evitar lo que fue lo que le había ahogado. A continuación, sonrió tímidamente y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza volcando su atención al príncipe.

Vegeta frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que debía estar enojado con eso?

-Lo que sea, Kakarotto. Eso sí, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Goku sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Acababa de terminar su helado, pero aún tenía un poco de la sustancia pegajosa en las manos. Estaba a punto de frotar en sus pantalones cuando Vegeta agarró sus muñecas.

-¡No te atrevas! ¡Bulma te va a matar!

Goku parpadeó ante el príncipe por un momento antes de una sonrisa verdaderamente tortuosa en su rostro. Sacó las muñecas de las manos del hombre de más edad y en su lugar se limpió las manos en los pantalones vaqueros de Vegeta.

La cola del hombre mayor se retorció detrás de él cuando sintió las manos moviéndose sobre sus muslos, y aunque sabía que no había sentido sexual detrás del contacto, rápidamente se encontró excitado. **(N/T: O/O)(N/H: */*)**

Estaba a punto de golpear con fuerza las manos del hombre más joven de inmediato para evitar una situación embarazosa cuando Goku de repente le agarró la muñeca y tiró de él a sus pies. Tiró el hombre de más edad a pocos pasos y apuntó a una cabina de un juego cercana.

-Yo no estoy jugando juegos, Kakarotto.

El otro Saiyajin hizo un puchero y otra vez apuntando hacia la cabina, esta vez llamando la atención del anciano a uno de los premios, un mono de peluche de gran tamaño. Vegeta levantó una ceja.

-Ese mono se hace con el mismo material suave como el de las almohadas de Goku. Traté de ganárselo... pero...- Yamcha se apagó y se sonrojó mientras se rascaba el lado de la nariz.

Vegeta miró la espalda humana y devolvió su atención a la cabina. Al parecer se trataba de un juego de fuerza. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dar en el blanco con un martillo de gran tamaño y obtener el peso para golpear la campana en la parte superior. Era ridículamente fácil.

El príncipe sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Yamcha no había sido capaz de golpear la campana. ¡Oh, qué golpe a su ego debió haber sido!

-Hn. No pudiste llegar allí arriba, ¿eh?

Vegeta casi se echó a reír cuando el otro escupió y se volvió una sombra más profunda de rojo. ¡Oh, jugar con su pequeña mente era tan divertido!

-Bueno, esas máquinas son manipuladas, ¿sabes?

El príncipe soltó un bufido como los tres de ellos se acercaron a la cabina de juego, mucho más por la emoción de Goku. El joven Saiyajin agarró un par de zenis del bolsillo de Yamcha y una vez más, agarró la muñeca de Vegeta, lo arrastró a la máquina mientras le entregaba al dueño el dinero.

El hombre grande en el stand se echó a reír mientras le entregaba un mazo a Vegeta.

-Buena suerte, amigo. Tal vez puedas ganarle algo a tu novio.

Goku se sonrojó por el comentario y Yamcha frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos. Vegeta se limitó a sonreír, sobre todo en la molestia que vio en la expresión del hombre de las cicatrices...

El príncipe balanceaba el mazo con una sola mano, sin esfuerzo de enviar el peso de vuelo hacia el cielo. No sólo golpeó la campana, sino que también envió la pieza de metal sonando hacia el cielo hasta que desapareció de la vista por completo.

El hombre que corría la cabina se quedó mirando con ojos saltones, al igual que la mayoría de la gente que había presenciado el evento.

Yamcha resopló y miró al suelo.

-Payaso.

-Débil.- Vegeta replicó.

Una vez que el operador había salido de su estupor le entregó a Goku el mono de peluche que había querido tanto. Se inclinó para susurrarle al oído del Saiyajin.

-Me gustaría aferrarme a ese.- El joven se echó a reír y se alejó rápidamente para evitar sonrojarse de nuevo.

Goku tarareaba alegremente una vez que había vuelto con Vegeta y Yamcha y levantaba su trofeo triunfante. El príncipe sonrió y le dio el juguete de gran tamaño al hombre de las cicatrices.

-¿Por qué no llevas eso por él? ¿O es demasiado pesado para ti?

Yamcha gruñó mientras se equilibró el animal de peluche en sus brazos. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar como Goku condujo a Vegeta hacia otra atracción.

* * *

Varias horas después, el festival comenzaba a relajarse por la noche. Vegeta había pasado el día siendo arrastrado por Kakarotto, que parecía especialmente contento de que el príncipe estuviera interesado en ver todos los torneos de lucha.

No era la lucha lo que estaba viendo.

El hecho de que Yamcha había pasado la mayor parte del día de mal humor o mirándolo a él también había puesto a Vegeta en un gran estado de ánimo. ¡Le encantaba molestar a la gente!

Finalmente llegó el momento de volver a casa. Pero había un dilema: ¿Con quién Kakarotto volvería?

Una vez que habían encontrado el coche de Yamcha en el estacionamiento, Vegeta había "descomprimido" su propio vehículo. Él abrió el maletero y arrojó todos los animales de peluche que había ganado en el interior para Kakarotto antes de cerrarla de nuevo. Era claramente un indicio de que el joven Saiyajin volvería de nuevo con él.

Goku le sonrió y se despidió de Yamcha. Estaba empezando a dar unos pasos hacia el coche de Vegeta, cuando el hombre mayor le agarró la muñeca y tiró de él parándolo. Él lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

-Goku, ¿no crees que deberías viajar conmigo? Te he traído aquí, después de todo.

El Saiyajin sonrió disculpándose. Realmente la única razón por la que no quería andar de nuevo con Yamcha era el temor de una repetición del incidente que había tenido lugar esa mañana. El hombre de las cicatrices era demasiado distraído por las mujeres, y no tenía ganas de morir en un accidente de coche. Además, Yamcha vivía treinta minutos de la Corporación Capsula. Sería más fácil para todos si él se iba con Vegeta.

Goku fue a tirar de su muñeca, pero él gruño cuando el agarre del hombre mayor se tensó hasta un nivel incómodo.

Vegeta apareció de repente a su lado. -Saca tu mano de encima de él si deseas mantenerla.

Yamcha miró a los ojos al príncipe, y después de un momento, frunció el ceño y tiró la muñeca de Goku lejos.

-Está bien.- Le lanzó al Saiyajin más joven una mirada de enojo antes de girar y caminar de regreso a su coche. Goku lo vio partir con tristeza. No había querido molestar a Yamcha. Apreciaba el momento que el hombre de más edad pasó con él...

Vegeta le puso la mano sobre el hombro del Saiyajin y suavemente lo guió de vuelta a su propio coche.

-No hiciste nada malo, Kakarotto. No dejes que te arruine el día.

A pesar de sus palabras de aliento el joven todavía se veía molesto por la confrontación, mientras subía en el asiento del pasajero y cerró su cinturón de seguridad. Apoyó el codo en la repisa de la ventana abierta y apoyó la mejilla contra su puño cerrado.

Vegeta tomó su lugar en el asiento del conductor y arrancó el motor, moviendo de un tirón prendiendo las luces, debido a luz del día empezar a desvanecerse. El príncipe coló una mirada en el hombre más joven por la esquina de su ojo mientras conducía, y se encontró cada vez más molesto con la expresión solemne del otro. No estaba molesto con Kakarotto, él estaba molesto con Yamcha por ponerlo en ese estado de ánimo.

Una reacción tan fuerte le hizo preguntarle si...

-¿Te gusta?

Goku miró al príncipe con sorpresa. Sin embargo, no parecía entender bastante la pregunta.

-Quiero decir, ¿te gusta ... ¿Te gusta Yamcha como algo más que un amigo?

Vegeta mantiene la vista al frente en la carretera mientras esperaba a que el otro hombre respondiera, pero podía ver los ojos negro cada vez más grande como la comprensión se llevó a cabo. El príncipe finalmente volvió a mirar a Goku cuando oyó el chirrido familiar que había aprendido a identificar como una risa. Él negó con la cabeza "no" y con un aspecto muy divertido. **(N/T: Punto para el principe!)**

El hombre mayor era apenas capaz de mantener su suspiro de alivio. Bueno, eso sin duda facilitó las cosas para él. O tal vez no. ¿Alguna vez Kakarotto siquiera miró a otros hombres de esa manera? Vegeta sabía que no era el tipo de discriminación, pero a veces el hombre más joven podría ser 'demasiado' inocente.

El príncipe golpeaba con los dedos el volante mientras pensaba para sí mismo. Otra rápida mirada a Goku le dijo que su pregunta por lo menos le divertía, hasta el punto de mejorar su estado de ánimo. El joven se veía mucho más relajado que hace unos momentos, y todavía tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios... Sus... labios...

Vegeta volvió sus ojos de nuevo a la carretera. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? No se había dado cuenta de estas cosas antes de que Kakarotto se había ido con el dragón... ¿había? No podía recordar. Tal vez.

El príncipe suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Tenía la sensación de que no conseguiría dormir mucho esta noche.

* * *

**A que les gusto el capítulo :3 La verdad, por fin vemos algo de yaoi sutil en este capitulo**

**Jajajaaj Espero sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido.**

**Para ver las imagenes, solo deben quitarle el * y podran verlas :D Aunque dejenme decirles que no es que sean muy buenas.**

**Notas finales de NekkiYaoi:**

**Lalala XDDD Mi capitulo favorito XDD**

**Reky: La pelea por el Uke! Yamcha vs Vegeta!**

**Vegeta ha ganado la pelea y se queda con el Uke *-***

**Kyaaaa lo siento, pero me quede hablando con Akari-sama y me desconcentre TT-TT**

**Fanfic en Ingles: anime2.*adultfanfiction.*net/story.*php?no=600021660&chapter=7**

**Foto :3 : fc02.*deviantart.*net/fs44/f/2009/106/4/f/IYD_Chap ter_7_1_by_VegetasLittleLover.*jpg (Parte 1)**

**fc08.*deviantart.*net/fs48/f/2009/185/1/7/IYD_Chap ter_7_2_by_VegetasLittleLover.*jpg (La cara de Goku me da miedo ._. Parte 2)**

**fc09.*deviantart.*net/fs48/f/2009/185/9/e/IYD_Chap ter_7_3_by_VegetasLittleLover.*jpg (Parte 3)**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Lamento la tardanza en verdad. Espero recompensarlos .**

**Los personajes utilizados en este Fanfic le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

**El Fanfic le pertenece a Xurpo/Rourinu.**

**Traducido por NekkiYaoi, ella me dio el permiso para arreglarlo y publicárselos.**

* * *

Al igual que Vegeta había predicho, el príncipe se encontró caminando por los pasillos hasta altas horas de la noche. Su mente estaba corriendo con la idea de que se sentía atraído por Kakarotto. Él siempre se había sentido atraído por el Saiyajin más joven, a pesar de sus intentos de repelerle, pero esto llevó las cosas a un nivel completamente diferente.

Después de que Kakarotto se había ido con el dragón Vegeta se preguntó qué le quedaba en este planeta. Sus hijos habían crecido, y aunque todavía vivían en casa, ellos eran independientes. Ya no tenían ninguna obligación con Bulma o cualquier otra persona. De hecho, sin el Saiyajin contrario, Vegeta no tenía ninguna razón para permanecer ahí en absoluto.

Así que eso quería decir que él se preocupó lo suficiente por Kakarotto ¿qué iba a cambiar su vida para mantenerse cerca de él?

Un gemido escapó de los labios frustrados del príncipe mientras arrastraba sus dedos por el pelo. Así que había establecido que quería más que una amistad del joven Saiyajin... pero ¿Kakarotto quería más de él?

Realmente él no había dado una indicación a Vegeta de que tal vez sí. ¿Quiere esto decir que no estaba interesado... o lo que simplemente significa que él ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de que podría haber más entre ellos?

El príncipe odiaba admitirlo, pero necesitaba algún consejo en este caso.

* * *

-Mujer, despierta.

Bulma se quejó mientras se agitó y poco a poco despertó de su profundo sueño. Brumosos ojos azules entrecerrados miraron hacia el reloj antes centrarse en el hombre posado en su cama.

-Vegeta... Es la una de la mañana...

-Yo lo quiero.

De pronto la mujer estaba despierta y Bulma se apoyó contra el cabecero y sonrió ampliamente.

-Wow, no pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh? ¡Supongo que mi plan con Yamcha funcionó mejor de lo que pensaba!

Vegeta frunció el ceño. -¿Qué plan?

La mujer de pelo azul sonrió tímidamente. -Yo invite a Yamcha a pasar tiempo con Goku para darte celos...

Esperó el berrinche que estaba segura de seguir a su confesión, pero el príncipe soltó un bufido y murmuró en voz baja.

-Baka onna...

Bulma movió la cabeza como si fuera a volver al tema en cuestión.

-Entonces, ¿Goku sabe cómo te sientes?

Vegeta se movió incómodo y dejó que sus ojos se perdieran en todo el cuarto oscuro.

Es por eso que estoy aquí. Yo no sé cómo ira a reaccionar a mis avances. Él no ha mostrado ningún interés hacia mí, después de todo. Tú pareces conocerlo mejor que nadie.

A pesar de que el no había venido solo para decir esto, Bulma sabía que él estaba pidiendo su ayuda. Se sentía honrada de que el príncipe iba a confiar en un tema tan sensible, y que iba a hacer su mejor esfuerzo y darle todos los consejos que podía.

-Bueno, a pesar de que Goku se ha casado y tiene dos hijos, él no ha tenido mucha experiencia con... Ummm... Supongo que se podría llamar un "vínculo emocional". Él no amaba a Chichi cuando se casaron, ella simplemente lo engañó para que se casara con ella con una promesa que había hecho años antes, cuando él ni siquiera sabía lo que el "matrimonio" significaba. Goku siempre cumple sus promesas, por lo que se sentía obligado a seguir adelante.

Bulma se detuvo un instante y frunció el ceño al recordar la ceremonia torpe. Durante mucho tiempo su amigo había estado tan incómodo y confuso.

-Más tarde, Chichi le dijo que los niños eran parte del acuerdo. Me enteré varios años después a través de "charla de chicas" que Goku había estado dispuesto a realizar. Él no había querido tocar o disfrutar de Chichí, pero una vez más, una promesa era una promesa. Él sufrió a través de ella para darle lo que ella quería.

La mujer se detuvo y miró a los ojos de Vegeta. -¿Alguna vez has notado que al margen de la lucha, Goku rara vez inicia cualquier tipo de contacto, ya sea casual o íntimo?

El príncipe se quedó sorprendido por la pregunta, pero le hizo pensar. Busco a través de sus recuerdos y se sorprendió al descubrir que, aparte del día que se reunió por primera vez con Goten, no podía recordar a Kakarotto mostrar afecto físicamente, nunca, hacia otra persona. Y durante las pocas veces que alguien más lo abrazó, el Saiyajin más joven siempre le había parecido incómodo. Vegeta siempre había pensado que era la vergüenza, pero ahora se preguntaba si había algo más.

Bulma le dio una sonrisa triste mientras observaba la carrera de mental del hombre.

-Es raro, ¿eh? Nunca me pregunté por qué Goku era así, pero creo que tiene que ver con experiencias pasadas. Aunque yo no lo conocía en ese momento, la única persona que Goku tenía muy cerca era su abuelo. Después de su muerte, se quedó solo... y después la mayoría de los contactos que recibió de la gente fueron violentos.

La mujer miró culpable por un momento.

-Incluso traté de hacerle daño cuando nos conocimos... Le pegué con mi coche y le dispare. Por supuesto, a pesar de golpearlo fue un accidente y dispararle fue algo que hice por miedo, todavía tendía a golpearlo mucho más con cosas estúpidas cuando empezamos a viajar juntos.

Bulma se golpeó la barbilla mientras su mirada se desplazó hasta el techo en el pensamiento. -Ahora que lo pienso, yo no creo que nadie realmente mostró mucho cuidado hacia Goku o afecto. La mayoría de la gente tenía miedo de él, fascinado por él, lo odiaban, o cautivados por él... Pero nadie se tomó el tiempo para acercarse a él y llegar a conocer quién era realmente. Yo ni siquiera lo hacía hasta mucho más tarde, al principio yo sólo lo veía como un guardaespaldas .

Vegeta capturo toda la información en su cabeza. –

Entooonces... ¿Estás diciendo que la gente usaba a Kakarotto ?

La mujer echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. Pero no todo fue de mal humor tampoco.

-Lo que estoy diciendo es que nadie ha tomado el tiempo de conocer a Goku. Al final, todo el mundo siempre ha querido algo de él. Nadie ha querido prestar su atención simplemente porque quería pasar tiempo con él.

El príncipe tomó un momento para procesarlo. Incluso había gente que le mostro afecto a lo largo de su vida. A pesar de que murieron desde el principio, sus padres habían sido buenos con él. Él había entendido por qué su padre le había entregado a Freezer. Si no lo hubiera hecho, estaría muerto. Entonces, mientras que estaba bajo el mando de la lagartija él había tenido a Nappa y Raditz allí para terminar de criarlo. Más tarde se le había mostrado otro tipo de 'afecto'. Al enterarse de que era posible sentirse tan bien lo había mantenido con vida durante los peores momentos.

¿Así que Kakarotto no había experimentado nada de eso? Era extraño pensar que una persona aparentemente feliz pudiera ser tan privada de cosas tan básicas. Pero, de nuevo, no podía faltar lo que nunca había tenido.

Vegeta salió de su reflexión cuando Bulma volvió a hablar en voz baja.

–Lo que estoy diciendo es que necesitas mostrarle a Goku que no todo contacto tiene que doler o ser incómodo. Si te lo hubiera dicho esto años atrás habría sido una tarea bastante fácil, pero ahora que ha tenido terribles experiencias en el laboratorio... bueno, yo no sé hasta qué punto ha llegado. Estaba muy nervioso y tenso, incluso cuando estaba simplemente haciendo un chequeo de rutina en él.

El príncipe lanzó un gruñido de acuerdo. Que había experimentado el mismo tipo de pánico del joven en los vestuarios del gimnasio.

Bulma sonrió y se inclinó un poco para que ella pudiera colocar su mano sobre la rodilla del Saiyajin.

- Sé paciente con él. Va a estar confundido y tal vez incluso un poco sospechoso, pero las cosas buenas valen la pena trabajar, ¿verdad? Piensa en ello como un nuevo reto.

Vegeta sonrió. Él siempre fue en busca de un desafío.

* * *

Después de su conversación con Bulma, Vegeta se sentía más seguro de que podría seguir adelante con la persecución de Kakarotto. Él pasaba por el dormitorio del Saiyajin más joven en el camino a la suya cuando fue nuevamente detenido por los sonidos de angustia. El príncipe se asomó en la puerta, y por supuesto el hombre en el interior se retorcía en la cama mientras luchaba por otra pesadilla. Esto parecía ser una ocurrencia común ahora, y hacía que Vegeta se preguntara hasta qué punto la calidad del sueño del otro Saiyajin era la que tenía cada noche.

El príncipe vaciló en la puerta. Se debatía entre dejar solo a Goku y despertarlo de nuevo. Estaría preparado esta vez en caso de un ataque fuera lanzado inmediatamente después de despertarlo. Por otra parte, podría simplemente buscar en la mente del hombre más joven para ver por sí mismo lo que le causaba tanto tormento por la noche. Era bastante fácil leer la mente de alguien mientras estaban dormidos y sus defensas estaban bajas.

Pero, si Kakarotto se despertara o se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, tal vez lo viera como una invasión de la privacidad. No estaría bien que el otro Saiyajin se enojara con él ahora mismo.

Sin embargo, un grito agudo, especialmente estimuló adelante al príncipe y se encontró junto a la cama antes de que su mente hubiera procesado que sus pies se movían.

Vegeta respiró hondo y se arrodilló en el suelo para que estuviera al nivel con el otro hombre. Su mano se movió lentamente hacia adelante hasta que se detuvo en el pelo sorprendentemente suave. Cuando Goku no se despertó de inmediato, el príncipe cerró los ojos y con su propia mente estableció una conexión con el otro.

La ráfaga de imágenes desordenadas que inmediatamente lo bombardearon casi tiró hacia atrás a Vegeta, tanto mental como físicamente, pero poco a poco se mantuvo firme mientras se esforzaba para frenar el flujo de los recuerdos.

Por lo que parecieron horas Vegeta presenciaba los horrores que Goku había pasado en ese laboratorio. Innumerables experimentos y pruebas se habían realizado en él, que en la mayoría estaba consciente y sin ningún tipo de bloqueadores de dolor.

Le habían atado a una máquina diseñada para determinar la cantidad de presión que podría soportar antes de que se le rompiera algo. Escuchó los gritos mentales de Kakarotto mientras los huesos de sus brazos y piernas se iban lentamente rompiendo. Sus heridas no había sido atendidas, sino que los científicos habían visto y ''aprendido'' como el Saiyajin había restablecido sus propios huesos y registraron la cantidad de tiempo que le tomó a él para sanar sin ningún tipo de asistencia médica.

Los humanos también realizaron pruebas para ver cómo el cuerpo de un Saiyajin respondía a la tensión. Habían sometido al joven a temperaturas bajo cero, seguido inmediatamente por calor extremo y luego de vuelta otra vez. Lo habían colocado en una caja de cristal hermético y disminuido constantemente el oxígeno con el fin de ver cómo podía adaptarse. Basado en la expresión de pánico en el rostro de su sujeto de prueba, la experiencia debe haber sido terrible, por no hablar de tortura.

A continuación se privó al Saiyajin de comida y otras cosas básicas como el sueño e incluso el contacto con otros seres vivos. De hecho, habían dejado a Kakarotto en una pequeña habitación completamente ausente de cualquier tipo de luz y sonido durante varios días a la vez para ver cómo iba a responder a la falta de estímulos. No hace falta decir, cuando finalmente fue liberado, el hombre más joven parecía casi ansioso por dejar que experimentaran los hombres con él, cualquier cosa para hacerle saber que estaba vivo.

Y eso llevó a otras pruebas... pruebas relacionadas con la naturaleza sexual de un Saiyajin.

Justo antes de que pudiera profundizar en estas memorias, Vegeta sintió que lo empujaron hacia atrás. De inmediato se retiró de la mente del otro hombre y abrió los ojos, sólo para encontrarse a sí mismo mirando los ojos grandes de Kakarotto.

Se miraron de nuevo el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo, y el único sonido entre ellos, fue la ligera respiración del joven.

El príncipe fue el primero en salir de su estupor, y poco a poco comenzó a pasar los dedos por el pelo de Goku. El otro no se había opuesto a la mano que estaba allí en primer lugar, por lo que fue la esperanza de que hubiera una respuesta positiva al gesto reconfortante.

-No he visto nada que no querías que yo viera. No estaba tratando de entrometerme, sólo quería ver lo que estaba asolando tus sueños cada noche.

Al principio Goku no respondió, pero después de unos momentos su respiración empezó a regresar a un ritmo normal y lentamente sus ojos se cerraron. Un ligero escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo cuando el mayor alargó sus movimientos en su pelo. El príncipe tomó esto como una buena señal, pues no había tratado de alejarlo todavía.

-¿Sabías que he tenido los mismos sueños por años?

Grandes ojos se abrieron de golpe, y Vegeta continuó cuando esa mirada se reunió con la suya.

-No importa si lo sabías o no, me enviabas imágenes mentales de lo que esos hombres estaban haciéndote cada noche mientras dormías. Nunca me di cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo era real y no sólo pesadillas hasta hace poco.

La frente del hombre más joven se tensó y su boca se abrió como si fuera a pedir disculpas por atormentarle con esas imágenes, pero Vegeta negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sientas, Kakarotto. Tiene sentido que yo recogería tu actividad mental así. Después de la fusión, tú y yo formamos una unión, sin siquiera saberlo. Te guste o no, estamos ligados por aquí.- El príncipe se deslizó la mano del cabello del Saiyajin y tocó su sien.

-Realmente no hay nada que puedas esconder de mí, ya sabes.

El destello de pánico en los ojos de Goku hizo a Vegeta continuar.

-Pero no voy a romper tus barreras, Kakarotto. Quiero que confíes en mí lo suficiente como para mostrármelo por propia voluntad.

El joven Saiyajin visiblemente suspiro de alivio y se relajó en el colchón. Vegeta lo cubrió con las mantas que se habían caído de nuevo por encima de la otra forma delgada.

-Mañana voy a ver si Bulma puede darte píldoras que bloquean tus sueños. De esa manera puedes dormir una noche entera sin ser afectado por estas pesadillas.

El príncipe se detuvo cuando los ojos de Goku se cerraron, y él estaba tomando el primer paso hacia la puerta cuando algo se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca. Parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta que era la cola del hombre más joven, y no luchar contra ella cuando le tiró hacia la cama y guió a su lado hasta que volvió a descansar en el pelo de Goku.

El mensaje fue muy claro y Vegeta estaba a punto de protestar cuando un ronroneo estruendoso estalló desde el pecho del otro. Los ojos del príncipe rodaron hacia el cielo antes de que él se rindiera y se sentara en el borde de la cama. La cola soltó su muñeca y desapareció bajo las mantas de nuevo.

-Esta es la ÚNICA vez.

Ese ronroneo sólo retumbó y Vegeta trató de parecer molestó cuando él comenzó a pasar los dedos por el pelo de Goku de nuevo.

En el interior, sin embargo, no podía ignorar el hecho de que su corazón había comenzado a latir más rápido.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**Espero les haya gustado. La verdad me da un poco de pena imaginarme lo que sufrio Goku : (**

**Esperemos Vegeta pueda conquistarlo.**

**Para ver las imagenes, solo quitenles los *.**

**Notas finales de Nekki Yaoi:**

Lalalala~ Pobre Goku XDDD!

Fanfic en Ingles: anime2.*adultfanfiction.* ?no=600021660&chapter=8

Foto :3 : fc03.*deviantart.*net/fs46/f/2009/185/6/9/IYD_Chap ter_8_by_VegetasLittleLover.*jpg (Ama dibujar a Vegeta sin remera XD)


	9. Capitulo 8

**No debería de estar actualizando._. Pero lo hice**

**Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

**Los personajes utilizados en este Fanfic le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

**El Fanfic le pertenece a Xurpo/Rourinu.**

**Traducción hecha por NekkiYaoi, yo solo hice ligeras modificaciones a esta.**

* * *

Goku se despertó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente. Había dormido como piedra y sin ningún tipo de pesadillas después de que Vegeta le había arrullado para dormir. ¿Quién pensaba que algo tan simple como tener a alguien pasando sus dedos por el pelo pudiera ser tan relajante? Tal vez pudiera más gente hacer eso.

Después de elegir una traje de entrenamiento gi azul claro y blanco con botas negras, Goku en silencio camino por el pasillo y presionó la oreja en la puerta de Vegeta. Escuchó cualquier sonido que pudiera indicar que el mayor estaba despierto. Sin embargo, después de varios minutos pasados en silencio Goku sólo podía suponer que el príncipe aún dormía.

Él se apartó de la puerta con un suspiro decepcionado y se volvió a bajar las escaleras. El Saiyajin estaba ansioso por comenzar a entrenar hoy y, aunque parte de él estaba gritando para entrar y agitar al hombre mayor dormido, la parte sensible le decía que lo dejara en paz y evitara otra muerte prematura.

La cocina estaba vacía cuando Goku finalmente llego allí, pero a no le importó. Ahora que no necesitaba un montón de comida para llenar su estómago, era bastante sencillo preparar un tazón de cereales. El Saiyajin abrió la despensa y miró a las muchas cajas de cereales para el desayuno. Nunca había oído hablar de la mayoría de ellos, pero la caja con un pequeño hombre en ropa de color verde y un arco iris le llamó la atención y decidió elegir una. Se llamaba "Lucky Charms''.

Goku tomó un recipiente y se alegró al descubrir que el cereal tenía malvaviscos de colores en él mientras lo vertía. Llenó la taza hasta la mitad con leche y agarró una cuchara antes de girar y echar la cabeza hacia atrás a las escaleras. Era angustiante que Vegeta no se hubiera despertado en los últimos diez minutos, pero sentía la necesidad de revisar de todos modos.

El Saiyajin estaba comiendo felizmente y había comenzado a tararear para sí mientras su cola se agitaba por detrás de él. Estaba lleno de emoción y estaba de un humor excelente hoy. ¡Nada podía arruinarlo!

-¿G... Goku?

Excepto tal vez una cosa... o una persona.

Goku levantó la vista de su plato y se congeló a mediados de masticar. Sus ojos se abrieron y estaba realmente esperando que no estuviera viendo las cosas bien, pero después de unos cuantos parpadeos tenía que aceptar que era real.

De pie a menos de diez metros de él estaba Chichi.

La mujer llevaba un vestido amarillo muy casual, pero con sandalias a juego, y su cabello ligeramente canoso estaba abajo y fluyendo justo después de sus hombros. Ella siquiera llevaba un poco de ligero maquillaje, sólo lo suficiente para darle un brillo agradable. Sus ojos estaban tan amplios como los suyos.

Varios minutos de silencio pasaron antes de que Chichi fuera capaz de moverse, y ella dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante. Su mano estaba llegando hacia él como si ella tuviera miedo de que desapareciera en cualquier momento.

-¿Goku?-, Preguntó de nuevo. La mujer sabía que era su ex marido, pero parecía tan irreal. Era un adolescente de nuevo por alguna razón. Y si él había regresado a la Tierra, ¿por qué nadie le había dicho nada a ella ni a los chicos?

Goku finalmente se tragó el bocado de cereal que había estado masticando. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y por alguna razón el Saiyajin había querido dar la vuelta y correr cuando Chichi había dado un pequeño paso hacia él. El dolor que había sentido cuando había descubierto que ella había vuelto a casarse se apoderó de él una y otra vez, y su cola cayó sin fuerzas detrás de él. Él no podía hacer frente a esto ahora mismo.

Pronto sorpresa y conmoción se fundió en la famosa Chichi enojada, y la mujer finalmente cerró la brecha entre ellos y agarró los hombros de Goku.

-¿Por qué estás ahí parado? ¡Creo que me debes una explicación!

El Saiyajin comenzó a sentir una sensación de pánico y movió la cabeza en un intento por hacerle entender que él no podía darle una explicación, no en este momento de todos modos.

-¿Qué quiere decir, 'no'?- Chichi dio al joven una pequeña sacudida como su frustración aumentaba. -¡Es MEJOR que empieces a hablar AHORA ¡¿Hace cuánto tiempo has vuelto?

Goku luchó para llegar a la respuesta y rápidamente alzó tres dedos.

-¿Tres años?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tres días?

El Saiyajin asintió y sonrió un poco como el apretón en sus hombros disminuyó un poco. Él pensó que ella podría haberse calmado hasta que una bofetada le dio en la cara volteándolo. Goku presionó su mano contra la piel enrojecida en un intento para calmar la picadura, pero las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos no tenían nada que ver con el dolor. Él luchaba para forzarlas a bajar, cuando volvió a mirar a la mujer mayor de nuevo.

Los ojos de Chichi brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas, pero la rabia sigue siendo la emoción dominante. Ella gruñó y agarró la muñeca de Goku, lo arrastró a lo largo de su espalda mientras ella trazo su camino a través de la casa.

-¡BULMA! ¡BULMA, SERA MEJOR QUE BAJES AQUI AHORA!

Nadie podía olvidar esos gritos y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Bulma apareciera en la puerta. Su pelo estaba un poco desordenado y llevaba su bata de laboratorio. Era evidente que había estado trabajando.

-¿Qué es... Oh... -Se interrumpió cuando vio a los dos juntos.

-¿Oh? ¡¿OH?! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Goku estaba de vuelta? -, Gritó Chichi mientras tiraba al Saiyajin, que estaba un paso detrás de ella, más cerca de su lado.

Las cejas de Bulma bajaron en preocupación cuando vio que palma del joven estaba presionada aún contra su mejilla, y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y fijos en la mujer furiosa, como si ella fuera a morderle en cualquier momento.

-Chichi, cálmate. Te lo explicaré todo.

-¡Más vale porque ÉL no lo hará!- Precipitó los ojos en el Saiyajin a su lado y él hizo una mueca cuando ella apretó el agarre teniendo aun su muñeca.

-¡No puede! Sólo suéltalo y vamos a sentarnos. - Señaló Bulma el sofá en la habitación de al lado y trató de controlar su ira. Ella podía ver claramente que la mujer más joven no sólo estaba asustando a Goku, sino lastimándolo también. La mano del Saiyajin había caído de su mejilla y ahora podía ver claramente el moretón que se formó rápidamente allí.

Chichi se dirigió a la habitación de al lado, pero se abstuvo cuando se enfrentó a un enojado Vegeta. El príncipe se quedó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y azotando su cola una y otra vez detrás de él. Los ojos oscuros se corrieron rápidamente de Chichi a Goku y apretó su mandíbula al ver al hombre más joven visiblemente temblando.

Goku, asumiendo que el enojo del príncipe se dirigió hacia él por ser tan débil al enfrentarse a su ex esposa, volteo la cabeza en un intento de ocultar las lágrimas no derramadas que todavía estaban amenazando con derramarse por sus mejillas. Cuando trató de tirar de su muñeca fuera Chichi apretó de nuevo.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No te vas a salir corriendo, señor!

Bulma, finalmente se adelantó y puso su mano sobre la de Chichi.

-¡Dejalo ir! ¡Vas a hacerle daño!

La mujer más joven se burló de la idea, pero lo dejó ir de todos modos, debido principalmente al gruñido que retumbó de la garganta de Vegeta. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando sus ojos finalmente se detuvieron en la mejilla de Goku. Su mandíbula se abrió cuando vio el lugar ya negro y azul que se había formado donde ella le había abofeteado sólo unos minutos atrás.

-¿Qué está pasando?

* * *

Fue una conversación larga y frustrante, pero Bulma había conseguido finalmente hacer entender a ChiChi lo que estaba pasando. Al igual que con Yamcha, la mujer de pelo azul había dicho a la ex esposa de Goku la "censurada" versión de su regreso para librarse el Saiyajin de cualquier lástima no deseada, pero también explicó que Goku HABÍA venido a verla casi inmediatamente después de regresar. Cuando ChiChi se dio cuenta de que el joven había descubierto que ella había vuelto a casarse por su cuenta, se llenó rápidamente de culpa sobre la forma que lo había tratado antes.

Mientras que Bulma había estado hablando Chichi había mantenido su mirada hacia Goku, que estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá con un montón de espacio entre ellos, pero los ojos del Saiyajin habían estado fijos en el suelo. Obviamente, él no quería estar allí.

La sala de los tres ocupantes sentados se puso en silencio una vez que todo había sido explicado. Vegeta había ocupado la cocina una vez que estaba seguro de que Chichi mantuviera sus manos lejos de Goku. Todavía estaba dentro un alcance de audición, por si acaso.

La mujer de pelo negro, finalmente respiró hondo y se puso más cerca de Goku, quien visiblemente se tensó cuando coloco suavemente su mano en la rodilla.

-Lo siento, Goku. Todavía te quiero mucho... pero no tenía idea de que si alguna vez regresarías antes de que muriera. Yo no podía esperar más... Víctor me hace feliz. Necesitaba estar con alguien... normal.

Goku se estremeció por el término. Había intentado ser normal, pero al parecer nada menos que un humano podría hacer a la mujer feliz. Podía aceptar eso, sólo habría deseado que lo hubiera sabido antes. Le habría ahorrado un montón de dolor.

Chichi suspiró cuando el hombre aún se negaba a mirarla a los ojos y se quedó alli.

-Es gracioso. He venido aquí para pedirle a Bulma si quería ir hoy de compras... Nunca esperé esto. Ni en un millón de años.

La mujer parecía estar hablando más para sí misma en este punto que nadie.

-Realmente creo que deberías ver a tus hijos pronto, Goku. No dejes que lo averigüen de la manera que lo hice. Estoy seguro de que Pan estaría encantada de escucharte.- Chichi se mordió el labio. Ella no había querido decir "escuchar te'. Ya era bastante difícil no poder hablar, no necesitaba que se lo recuerden de esa manera.

-Yo debería irme- La mujer de pelo negro miró de Goku a Bulma y luego de nuevo. -Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Voy a volver de nuevo pronto para ver si has visitado a los chicos. No les hagas esperar más.

Goku vio los pies de la mujer mientras se alejaba, y suspiró con una mezcla de emociones cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta delantera. El Saiyajin miró a Bulma cuando ella colocó una mano en su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?

Él puso una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te trate tus contusiones?-, preguntó la mujer de más edad indicando la mejilla y la muñeca. Cuando Goku negó con la cabeza, sonrió y se enderezó. -Ok entonces. Hey, al menos la parte más difícil ya pasó, ¿verdad?

El Saiyajin dibujó un suspiro tembloroso antes de levantarse y rápidamente alejarse, dejando a Bulma sola.

* * *

Goku gruñó para sí mientras enojado abrió el grifo del lavabo en su baño y se echó agua fría sobre su rostro. Se frotó los ojos ardientes y apagó el agua después de unos minutos, tomando una toalla cerca y secándose la cara con ella después.

El Saiyajin no estaba muy seguro de por qué estaba enojado. ¿Estaba enojado por ver que Chichi volvió a casarse? ¿Estaba enojado de que había sido retenido y había permitido que ella lo arrastrara alrededor? O tal vez estaba enojado porque Vegeta había visto la mayor parte de esto.

Goku bajó la toalla y se inclinó sobre el lavabo. Volteo el rostro ligeramente hacia un lado con el fin de obtener una mejor visión de la contusión en la mejilla. Fruncio el ceño. ¡Ni siquiera Cell había sido capaz de herirlo con solo un golpe, y ahora ni siquiera había sido tan difícil una bofetada!

Goku resopló y tiró la toalla en el fregadero antes de abandonar el cuarto de baño y entrar en su habitación. Se paseaba de un lado por un momento, mientras pensaba qué hacer a continuación. ¿De verdad quería ver la cara de Vegeta ahora? ¡El hombre mayor había estado tan... molesto! Y no lo culpaba. ¡Él debería de tener un aspecto patético ante el príncipe! ¡Demonios, pensaba que su propio reflejo era bastante patético!

Por otro lado, Vegeta le había advertido el día anterior de no saltar las sesiones de entrenamiento más.

Goku se detuvo y se pasó la mano por el pelo en frustración. Tenía miedo de que hubiera decepcionado al Saiyajin, y ¡le preocupaba! ¡Le importaba lo que pensaba Vegeta! Nunca se había preocupado lo que pensaran de él antes, pero de repente se encontró cuidando mucho de lo que el hombre mayor pensara de él.

¿Por qué?

-¡Kakarotto!

Goku saltó y se dio la vuelta. Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando vio que Vegeta estaba de pie en su puerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa manera? Por qué él…

El príncipe levantó una ceja al hombre nervioso mirándolo.

-¿Vamos a entrenar o qué?

* * *

El entrenamiento era bastante simple. Los dos Saiyajins se habían encerrado en la cámara de gravedad, a pesar de que se combatía en gravedad normal de la Tierra.

Vegeta le había dado una tarea a Goku, y era de darle un golpe sólido. El príncipe había reducido su ki con el fin de nivelar tanto como sea posible. El objetivo no era para aumentar su fuerza, sino para aumentar su velocidad y los reflejos. Incluso cuando tenía su ki, Goku había estado siempre en desventaja cuando se trata de estas dos categorías cuando entrenaba con el mayor.

Regla número uno: si tú oponente no te atrapa, no puede hacerte daño.

El joven Saiyajin había comenzado con suficiente confianza. Había dejado de lado todos los problemas emocionales de la mañana y se centró en la tarea actual. Era extraño volver a caer en sus posiciones de lucha de siempre. Casi había olvidado los movimientos familiares, y el Saiyajin podía sentir su cuerpo volver a la vida mientras lanzaba puñetazos y patadas a su objetivo.

Sin embargo, después de que la primera hora pasó, seguido por la segunda y tercera, Goku comenzó a sentirse frustrado. Frunció el ceño de la concentración, mientras bailaba alrededor del hombre mayor y trató desesperadamente de hacer el contacto. Cada uno de sus ataques fueron fácilmente capturados o bloqueados lejos, sin embargo, y podía sentirse el mismo llegando a su límite.

Los pensamientos negativos comenzaron a introducirse en su mente cuando se hizo cada vez más evidente que no iba a alcanzar su objetivo en la actualidad. Goku comenzó a sentirse peor cuando vio a Vegeta riéndose de él, el príncipe también lo sabía. El joven sabía que su compañero de entrenamiento sólo con este ejercicio era para hacerse una idea de su nivel físico, pero que haya disminuido tan lejos era todavía un duro golpe para absorber.

Aunque Goku podía sentir su ardor y dolor en los músculos de las articulaciones, él no quería parar. No habían sido hasta cuatro horas desde que empezaron. ¡Una pelea entre ellos solía durar un día entero! No, no se detendría ahora. Él no quería ver a Vegeta decepcionado con él. ¡Quería demostrar que todavía valía la pena el tiempo del príncipe, que todavía era un Saiyajin!

Así que cuando su cuerpo eligió ese momento para darle a conocerle que estaba en el límite, Goku no pudo detener el grito ahogado de cólera que escapó de sus labios. A medida que lanzó un puñetazo al hombre mayor los músculos del Saiyajin se apoderaron de unos espasmos musculares, abrumándolo con el dolor repentino.

Vegeta agarro a Goku de la muñeca y tiró del joven contra él para que pudiera bajar suavemente hasta el suelo. El príncipe observó los ojos del hombre joven bien cerrados y su pecho jadeaba mientras luchaba por sacar el oxígeno a sus pulmones. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y cada músculo parecía temblar bajo la piel.

El príncipe gruñó y maldijo a sí mismo. ¡Que entrenador había resultado ser! Había llegado a estar tan atrapado en el entrenamiento que había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Luchar con el hombre más joven otra vez, incluso sin ki, se había sentido tan bien y familiar que acababa de perder a sí mismo. Era fácil olvidar que Kakarotto ya no tenía la misma resistencia que una vez tuvo, y ahora el joven estaba pagando el precio de su olvido. ¡Él había confiado en él para evitar que esto ocurriera de nuevo y mira lo que había que pasado!

Goku abrió los ojos cuando oyó gruñir a Vegeta, al igual que antes ese mismo día. Se esforzó por abrir los ojos y su respiración se quedó atrapada en la garganta cuando vio al hombre de más edad mirando hacia él.

Estaba enojado y decepcionado, justo como él temía. El hombre mayor probablemente sentía como si estuviera perdiendo el tiempo. ¡Él tenía que disculparse! ¡¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?!

Vegeta se salió de sus reflexiones cuando sintió que el otro hombre se retorcía. La cabeza de Goku había estado descansando en su regazo y cuando miró hacia abajo para ver de qué se trataba, él se sorprendió al encontrar al Saiyajin luchando por levantarse. El proceso fue doloroso, aunque, obviamente, y ciertamente no estaba en condiciones de moverse.

Vegeta cambió hasta que fue capaz de cargar a Goku en sus brazos, y se puso de pie una vez que había conseguido el equilibrio. El joven parecía luchar con él por un momento.

-¡Kakarotto! ¡Detente! ¡Lo único que harás es lastimarte!

El Saiyajin criado en la Tierra finalmente obedeció la orden, pero el príncipe podía sentirlo temblar cada pocos segundos. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que el joven tenía hipo. Al parecer, él había trabajado tanto que había lanzado fuera de su patrón de respiración natural. El resultado: el hipo. O al menos eso es lo que Vegeta pensaba. Si hubiera sido capaz de ver los ojos ocultos bajo flequillo largo, habría visto las lágrimas que ahora corrían por la cara libre de Goku.

El príncipe lleva al otro Saiyajin de nuevo a la Cosporacion Capsula y eventualmente volvió a la habitación de Goku. Suavemente estableció al joven en su cama, con el ceño fruncido cuando el otro inmediatamente se volteo y se hizo un ovillo temblando.

Vegeta sintió que debía disculparse. Obviamente Kakarotto estaba enojado con él por no haberle entrenado adecuadamente. ¿Por qué otra razón no habría de siquiera a mirarlo? Sin embargo, tal vez ahora no era el momento. Si el príncipe había aprendido algo de Bulma, era de dar a alguien que estaba molesto tiempo para calmarse antes de acercarse a ellos de nuevo. Por ahora iría a buscar algunas Senzus. A este ritmo, sería prudente tener unas de ellas en la mano.

Goku luchó para recuperar el control después de haber sufrido un retroceso en su cama. No estaba seguro de si el mayor sabía que en realidad estaba llorando, pero él no quería que viera, por lo que se había dado la vuelta para ocultar su rostro.

Dejó de respirar cuando escuchó su puerta cerrada, y después de esperar un momento y escuchar nada más que silencio, Goku miró por encima del hombro.

Vegeta se había ido.

¡Él no había dicho nada! Ni siquiera lo había insultado o menospreciado.

El Saiyajin se mordió el labio. ¡Kami, debe de estar tan disgustado con él! Deseó poder usar su teletransportacion en este instante. Él no quería estar ahí. ¡Él no podía hacer frente a la decepción!

Aún sin embargo, Goku no podía dejar de preguntarse... ¿por qué había empezado a preocuparse tanto por complacer a Vegeta?

* * *

**Pues no se que decir, solo que dejen reviews y me digan que les parecio.**

**Para ver los links solo deben quitar los * y ya.**

**Notas finales:**

Terminado.

Fanfic en Ingles: anime2.*adultfanfiction.*net/story.*php?no=600021660&chapter=9

Foto :3 (Ni idea de porque digo foto si es imagen u¬¬) : fc09.*deviantart.*net/fs49/f/2009/185/9/e/IYD_Chap ter_9_by_VegetasLittleLover.*jpg


	10. Capitulo 9

**Los personajes utilizados en este Fanfic le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

**El Fanfic le pertenece a Xurpo/Rourinu.**

**La traducción fue hecha por NekkiYaoi, ella me dio el permiso para publicárselos.**

**N/T Son las notas de NekkiYaoi**

**N/H son mis notas**

* * *

Cuando Vegeta finalmente regresó con una pequeña bolsa llena de Senzus, se encontró con que Kakarotto se había quedado dormido mucho antes. El joven Saiyajin estaba acurrucado todavía de lado como cuando él lo dejó. Parecía que su entrenamiento le había desgastado tanto que dormía sin pesadillas, ya que se veía relajado y en paz.

Una pieza de la escena molestó a Vegeta. Mientras se movía alrededor de la cama para que pudiera ver la cara de Goku, se hizo evidente que había estado llorando. Aunque su rostro estaba relajado y tranquilo en el sueño, los caminos de solución salina que manchaba sus mejillas eran evidentes.

El príncipe frunció el ceño. ¿Si el hombre más joven estaba realmente enojado con él... o era otra cosa? No era ningún secreto que Goku había estado en una montaña rusa emocional los últimos días, pero Vegeta aún no podía dejar de pensar que esta vez fue su culpa.

Miró al Saiyajin dormir por sólo un momento más antes de que le quitara las botas y se acomodó en el colchón. Si, él le iba a mostrar a Kakarotto que se preocupaba por él como algo más que un compañero de entrenamiento, ahora era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar.

Vegeta sacudió la cola como una repentina ola de inquietud se apoderó de él. No estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, sólo esperaba que no empeoraran las cosas. El príncipe no era el mejor para reconfortar a la gente, después de todo.

* * *

Goku estaba parcialmente consciente de la presencia del otro en la habitación, pero ya no sentía la necesidad de despertar. Él estaba tan agotado física y mentalmente que había sido capaz de caer en un sueño sin sueños. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que eso había sucedido.

Por desgracia, el Saiyajin dormido se sintió volver a la realidad de todos modos. El que estaba en la habitación con él se había acercado, y automáticamente se puso a la defensiva. Los párpados se agitaron cuando Goku salió de su brumoso sueño y sintió que el colchón caía bajo el peso de otro cuerpo. Esto le molestaba.

Goku respiró profundo por la nariz. Se reconoce fácilmente el olor de Vegeta, y se sintió aliviado y nervioso al mismo tiempo. ¿Estaba el hombre mayor todavía está enojado con él? Él no le había golpeado la cabeza todavía, o llamarlo baka, por lo que tal vez no.

El Saiyajin joven no siente la necesidad de abrir los ojos hasta que algo se presionó contra sus labios. Él levantó perezosamente los párpados pesados y se alejó lo suficiente como para que él pudiera ver lo que era. Otra Senzu. Los ojos negros se levantaron para juntarse con los de Vegeta, y el hombre mayor le devolvió la sonrisa a él.

Extraño. Esa no era su sonrisa habitual. Esta era más suave.

Goku movió su cuerpo dolorido y tomó la senzu de la mano del otro, y lo metió en su boca y masticó. Casi al instante el dolor en sus músculos se desvaneció y él no podía dejar de suspirar de alivio. Se podría decir que esto era sólo una Senzu normal, sin embargo, sin tocar por los poderes curativos de Dende. La quemadura familiar en la garganta todavía estaba allí esta vez.

¿Y ahora qué pasó?

Goku no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que Vegeta hiciera el primer movimiento, y elevó el codo cuando el príncipe llegó poco a poco para él.

-Relájate.

Eso era algo que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Los ojos del joven estaban fijos en la mano del otro, ya que se acercó, y él no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco cuando un dedo enguantado tocó su mejilla. Vegeta se acercó y puso su mano en la mejilla opuesta. Hizo girar sus manos hasta que fue ahuecando la cara del hombre más joven y él utilizó sus dedos para frotar lejos los senderos de solución salina que manchaba la piel allí.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando, Kakarotto?

Goku frunció las cejas y trató de alejarse del otro, pero las manos seguían sujetando firme. ¡No, él no se sentaría aquí y dejaría que el mayor se burlara de él!

Un gruñido comenzó a formarse en su garganta mientras se preparaba para una pelea, pero fue rápidamente silenciado cuando el príncipe volvió a hablar.

-Lo siento.

Grandes ojos negros creció aún más en la simple disculpa. Los guantes, finalmente se retiraron de vuelta al costado de su dueño y Goku tomó la oportunidad de sentarse. Estudió cuidadosamente a Vegeta. ¿Por qué habría que pedir disculpas? ¿No fue el príncipe el que estaba enojado con él?

El hombre mayor debe haber notado la confusión, porque continuó.

-Te falle hoy. Tú confiaste en mí para entrenarte correctamente y tu condición se deterioró aún más de lo que había antes. Supongo que estaba demasiado atrapado en nuestro entrenamiento. Si te sirve de consuelo, no volverá a suceder, es decir, si todavía quieres que te entrene.

Los ojos del mayor se habían desviado hacia un lado, por lo que no vio la mandíbula de Goku caerse libre o su expresión de sorpresa. Habia oído cuando el Saiyajin se inclinó fuera de la cama y cogió algo del cajón de la mesita de noche, y Vegeta miró cuando Goku comenzó a garabatear algo en un bloc de papel.

Las palabras que leyó después le hicieron sentirse desconcertado.

-¿Pensaste que yo estaba enojado contigo por ser débil?

Goku inclinó la cabeza en confusión cuando el príncipe se echó a reír.

-¡Baka! ¡Yo no estaba enojado contigo, yo estaba enojado conmigo mismo! Honestamente, asumes lo peor de mí.

La expresión del príncipe de repente se puso seria, como sus ojos encontraron al menor.

-Kakarotto, tu serás cualquier cosa menos débil. Cualquiera que diga que lo eres, es un tonto. Haber sobrevivido a lo que pasó y aun así salir de allí con un alma pura demuestra lo fuerte que eres. La fuerza no siempre se mide por la cantidad de ki que se posee.

Sus palabras parecieron levantar el ánimo del joven un poco, pero Vegeta podría contar con sólo leer el lenguaje corporal de Goku que no estaba completamente convencido. Los hombros del otro Saiyajin se desplomaron y él se sentó encorvado un poco con la cola colgando sobre el borde de la cama. Sus ojos estaban abatidos y se centró en algo a un lado y una pequeña mueca volvió su boca hacia abajo.

Vegeta no podía dejar de preguntarse cuando fue la última vez que el otro había sido reconfortado por alguien más. Lanzo la precaución al viento, se decidió a ser ese alguien.

Vegeta se detuvo, pero no soltó al otro hombre. De repente, sus ojos se clavaron con los suyos y el príncipe luchó por la molestia que tendría normalmente sentía y se obligó a mantener la calma y comprender.

-¿No te dije que te relajes? Obviamente tienes problemas de confianza, Kakarotto. Ahora es un buen momento para empezar a librarte de ellos.

El pánico en los ojos de Goku pareció desvanecerse un poco como sus palabras se hundieron en él, y Vegeta visiblemente podía ver el cuerpo delante de él relajarse. El príncipe esperó hasta que la cola del hombre más joven se alisara hacia atrás antes de que él poco a poco comenzara a moverse de nuevo hacia delante.

Goku se resistió durante un segundo antes de que se dejara arrastrar hacia el hombre mayor. Un rubor se extendió por su mejillas cuando se encontró en el regazo de Vegeta. Afortunadamente, el príncipe no era capaz de ver su reacción, debido a su proximidad, y el joven volvió su rostro en el cuello del otro para asegurarse de que quedara de esa manera.

Se puso tenso cuando Vegeta soltó su muñeca y en su lugar envolvió el brazo alrededor de su espalda. El joven se sintió presionado aún más al otro Saiyajin cuando una segunda mano presiono sus omóplatos, efectivamente atrapándolo en su lugar. (N/T: Omoplatos... Omoplatos..._.u) (N/H: Se refiere a las caderas -.-)

Goku frunció el ceño ante eso. Él no estaba atrapado. Él sólo estaba siendo... abrazado. Aunque a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para mantener la calma, todavía se encontraba en espera de algún tipo de dolor. Durante años, esa era cualquier forma de contacto. De hecho, así es como lo había sido durante la mayor parte de su vida. Era difícil convencerse a sí mismo de otra manera ahora.

Durante varios minutos se sentó en silencio. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con él, Goku se movió nervioso en el regazo del otro. El pequeño movimiento causó a Vegeta dibujar una respiración fuerte, aunque no sabía por qué. ¿Lo había herido ? No, él no podía.

Ahora sentía curiosidad.

El Saiyajin más joven poco a poco liberó sus brazos de donde los había escondido en su pecho. En el momento en que se habían ido entre ellos entre las caderas empujó más cerca al hombre más viejo hasta que sus pechos se presionaron firmemente juntos. El contacto extra sólo hizo que el rubor en la cara de Goku profundizara.

El joven indeciso llevó sus brazos alrededor de Vegeta y coloco suavemente sus manos contra la espalda del mayor. Esperó cualquier señal de que el otro se opusiera, pero cuando no hubo protesta enterró sus dedos en la tela de la camisa del príncipe.  
Con el tiempo marcado por Goku encuentra a sí mismo cada vez menos incómodo con el contacto cercano y más reconfortado. El calor del cuerpo del anciano se sentía bien. Incluso podía sentir latidos del corazón de Vegeta contra su pecho y sintió que... era agradable. Goku se había olvidado de lo que un simple abrazo puede sentir, aunque tuvo que admitir, nadie había lo mantuvo así. Nunca podría haber imaginado que a Vegeta de todas las personas sería el primero en hacerlo... No es que él se quejara.

Los ojos del más joven Saiyajin cayeron a media asta cuando finalmente se dejó relajar por completo en los brazos del otro hombre. Se encontró enterrando su cara más a fondo contra el cuello del príncipe con el fin de sentir más ese calor. El aroma de Vegeta era muy agradable también. Era ahumado y picante al mismo tiempo, muy masculino y reconfortante. Goku comenzó a sentir un fuerte sentimiento de protección al abrazar al mayor. El sentimiento desconocido provocó una fuerte ola de emoción en su interior.

Seguro. Se sentía seguro.

* * *

Vegeta esperó pacientemente a que el hombre más joven se adaptara al tacto, y aunque tardó varios minutos, pudo sentir al otro comenzando a relajarse. En un momento Goku se había desplazado en su regazo, sin querer rozando contra una muy... parte íntima, y el príncipe no podía dejar de succionar una bocanada de aire a la chispa repentina del deseo que se extendió por dentro él. Se obligó a calmarse sin embargo. Asustar al joven ahora, porque no podía controlar su libido, no sería una buena idea.

Vegeta cerró los ojos y se centró en otras cosas, con el fin de recuperar el control. Como recompensa, en su mente de todos modos, Kakarotto finalmente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Él tenía dudas al principio, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los dedos se cerraran en su espalda. Los labios del príncipe se arquearon hacia arriba mientras él apretó al otro Saiyajin posesivamente. Vegeta podía sentir el cálido aliento de Goku en su cuello, y era fácil de determinar que el joven estaba tomando de su aroma. Esa fue una señal alentadora.  
El mayor tomó una respiración profunda propia y casi gruñó cuando otra oleada de deseo lo alcanzó. El Saiyajin en sus brazos y olía a tierra y... ¿fresas? Sí, Kakarotto olía como una de sus comidas favoritas. Su lengua se lanzó a lamerse los labios, y la necesidad de probar el otro era abrumadora... pero una vez más, se las arregló para controlarse a sí mismo.

Era demasiado pronto para eso.

Vegeta se tragó un gemido cuando los muslos de Goku repente apretaron a ambos lados de la cintura, pero no podía dejar de empujar las caderas hacia arriba. El príncipe atrapado, sólo esperaba no hubiera hecho ese movimiento tan pronto. Sintió que su cuerpo tenso mientras esperaba la reacción del otro.

* * *

A medida que Goku se sentó inhalando el aroma de Vegeta con cada respiración que tomó, empezó a sentirse extraño. Su cuerpo no estaba tenso, pero se estremeció, como si una pequeña carga de electricidad fuera fluyendo a través de él. Se retorció como un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, y un momento después lo hacía, sentía las caderas del hombre mayor moverse en contra de él.

En lugar de sentirse amenazado o incómodo, Goku sólo se sintió fundirse de forma más completa contra el otro hombre. Su cola empezó a balancearse detrás de él por propia voluntad y un ronroneo comenzó a retumbar en el pecho. Estaba empezando a sentirme realmente bien.

* * *

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron como platos cuando después de su traslado casi desastroso, Goku comenzó a ronronear. Vio cómo la cola del joven comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro, y la necesidad de capturarla se estaba volviendo demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo.

La nariz del príncipe hizo una mueca cuando una nueva fragancia de repente lo envolvió, y casi lo hacía desmayarse. El dulce aroma parecía venir directamente de la cola de Goku, Vegeta ya no podía valerse por sí mismo. Mantuvo un brazo alrededor de la parte inferior de la espalda del joven y cogió el apéndice negro con su mano libre. El hombre mayor se mantuvo el ligero toque suave para no asustar a Goku, pero cuando el otro ronroneo sólo se hizo más fuerte, sabía que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Su mano libre viajó a lo largo de la cola del hombre más joven. Cuando su dedo llegó a la base, sin embargo, Kakarotto siseó y arqueó su espalda, apretándose más a él que antes. Vegeta levantó una ceja y miró sobre el hombro del otro Saiyajin cuando sintió que algo húmedo y cálido en sus dedos. Una sensación de alarma lleno al príncipe y rápidamente llevó la mano a lo alto para que pudiera ver lo que el líquido era. Por un momento temió que pudiera ser sangre, pero la sustancia en su guante no era roja, estaba claro. No sólo eso, pero era obvio que el dulce aroma que ahora llenaba la sala era originaria del líquido.  
Estaban las glándulas de la base de la cola de Kakarotto produciendo... ¿lubricación?

-¿Kakarotto?

* * *

Goku se encontró perdido en un mar de placer, su ronroneo aumentó por la presión de Vegeta. ¡Nunca se había sentido así en su vida! No estaba seguro de por qué se sentía así, pero él no iba a quejarse. Justo cuando pensaba que no podría ser mejor dedos suavemente comenzaron a moverse más de la cola. El apéndice sensible y por lo general fuera de los límites, pero el tacto del anciano se sentía demasiado bueno como para resistirse. Otra sacudida de placer atravesó cuando la base de su cola se frotó, y su espalda se arqueó en su por propia voluntad. Su cuerpo se ablandó en ese momento, y en gran medida se dejó caer contra el hombre mayor.

-¿Kakarotto?

Los ojos de Goku se abrieron de golpe al oír el sonido de su nombre. La realidad de la situación, finalmente golpeó el Saiyajin más joven en pleno vigor, y de repente todo el placer que había sentido había desaparecido, sustituida por una abrumadora sensación de humillación. ¡Estaba prácticamente molestando a Vegeta!  
Los ojos de Goku se lanzaron hacia atrás, fuera del regazo del príncipe e incluso de la cama. Aterrizó en el suelo con un gruñido y de inmediato se puso en pie. La expresión de los ojos bien abiertos de sorpresa en el rostro de Vegeta sólo confirmó que había perdido por completo su mente, convirtiendo un simple abrazo del hombre mayor en algo mucho más. Él no tenía la intención de reaccionar de esa manera, pero tocar al otro Saiyajin se sentía tan bien... y su olor...

Goku gruñó y sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente. ¡Kami, ya estaba extraviado de vuelta en sus pensamientos pervertidos! Ahora Vegeta nunca le tocara de nuevo, no lo podía culpar.

El joven Saiyajin vio como los ojos del hombre mayor, finalmente dejó de mirarlo y apartó su mano enguantada. Goku podía ver la tela mojada y que le hizo notar algo más. Sus pantalones se sentían mojados...

Llegó detrás de él y pasó el dedo sobre la base de su cola y, por supuesto, la piel se mojó con algún tipo de líquido claro. Los ojos del Saiyajin se abrieron como platos y su cara ardía de color rojo. ¡Su cola estaba produciendo eso!

Esto ya había pasado sólo un par de veces hacia el final de su estancia en el laboratorio, pero las cosas que le hicieron con el fin de desencadenar la respuesta no había sido tan placentero como lo que Vegeta había hecho. Kami, si el hombre mayor se sentía MEDIO sucio por lo que hizo en este momento... ¡Y él era el responsable!  
Goku levantó la vista de su mano y de nuevo se centró en el príncipe. El Saiyajin lo estaba mirando de nuevo, pero esta vez su expresión era de una persona muy reflexiva.

Por temor a que Vegeta estuviera pensando en maneras de matarlo Goku rápidamente corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, dispuesto a dar la espalda a los hombre mayor. Él chillaba de miedo cuando el príncipe de repente llamó a su nombre otra vez y se fue a pasar de la cama. Para entonces, el joven estaba en el interior del cuarto de baño y rápidamente cerró la puerta con llave.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía hacer frente a Vegeta después de eso?

* * *

**Si quieren ver los enlaces, solo deben quitar los * y listo.**

**Notas finales NekkiYaoi:**

**Fanfic en Ingles:**

**anime2.*adultfanfiction.*net/story.*php?no=600021660&chapter=10**

**Imagen XD : fc02.*deviantart.*net/fs46/f/2009/185/5/4/IYD_Chap ter_10_by_VegetasLittleLover.*jpg**

**Sigan leyendo el siguiente capitulo**

**Continuen~~~~**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Los personajes utilizados en este Fanfic le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

**El Fanfic le pertenece a Xurpo/Rourinu.**

**Traducción hecha por NekkiYaoi, ella me dio el permiso de publicárselos.**

* * *

Durante casi una hora Goku escuchó como Vegeta trató de sacarlo fuera del cuarto de baño, pero se había estacionado en el borde de la bañera y él no iria a ninguna parte. El príncipe no parecía enfadado a juzgar por su tono de voz, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo.

Cuando el joven estaba seguro de que Vegeta no iba a romper la puerta, se volvió su atención hacia la cola. El líquido se había detenido en el momento que él mismo se había separado del Saiyajin, pero ahora se sentía sucio.

Goku dio la vuelta y abrió la bañera antes de mover de un tirón el agua y ajustarlo a una temperatura confortable. Se puso de pie y tiró de la camisa, y luego comenzó a zafarse de sus pantalones. La nariz del Saiyajin se arrugó cuando se dio cuenta de que su boxer se había mojado demasiado... junto con otros "ocultos" los lugares. Que desagradable.

Después de dejar el montón de ropa sucia a un lado Goku se metió en la bañera y se sentó en el agua. Extendió la mano y cerró la llave antes de agarrar una botella de champú y verter una buena cantidad en la palma de su mano. El Saiyajin alcanzó detrás de él y dejo la espuma jabonosa en la base de la cola. Sus dedos se movían suavemente en la piel de allí hasta que todos los restos del extraño líquido se habían ido, y se sentó en el agua con el fin de aclarar todo.

Una vez que Goku terminó rápidamente de lavar el resto de su cuerpo y salió de la bañera. Después de sacar el tapón para drenar el agua cogió una toalla y se secó fuera. El Saiyajin se detuvo frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que colgaba en la parte de atrás de la puerta, y dudó un momento antes, se volvió y miró a su reflejo sobre su hombro. Goku alzó la cola y miró a la cara inferior, donde el apéndice se unió a la espalda, pero él no podía ver nada allí. Pasó los dedos sobre el lugar, y bastante seguro, justo debajo de la piel podía sentir dos pequeñas masas.

El Saiyajin rápidamente apartó la mano y envolvió la toalla a la cintura. El Dr. Villa le había dicho lo que era, pero él no había creído ni una palabra de lo que dijo el hombre. Él pensó que sólo había sido jugando con su cabeza o algo así... pero ahora...

Goku frunció el ceño y empujó esos pensamientos. No quería pensar en eso ahora mismo.

El Saiyajin se adelantó y presionó su oído contra la puerta. Escuchó los ruidos que pudieran indicar que Vegeta todavía estaba allí, pero sólo había silencio. Goku con cautela desbloqueo y abrió la puerta, se asomó para asegurarse de que la costa estaba segura antes de que salir del baño completamente. El príncipe se había ido.

Con un suspiro de alivio Goku entró en su habitación e inmediatamente cerró la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera caminando cerca. Miró el reloj en su camino hacia el armario. Todavía era muy temprano, sólo 4:30. El Saiyajin lo pensó un momento antes de elegir un traje simple que consistía en jeans negro, zapatillas de deporte negro y una camisa roja hasta el botón. Rápidamente se vistió y estaba terminando de rodar las mangas de las camisas para los codos cuando se dejó caer sobre la cama y recogió la libreta y un lápiz. Goku le arrancó la primera página con la nota que había escrito a Vegeta y lo tiró a un lado, y luego se quedó mirando la hoja en blanco delante de él durante varios minutos antes de que finalmente comenzara a escribir.

Chichi habían tenido un punto de que él debia ver a sus hijos. No era justo que él se estuviera escondiendo de ellos, y lo mucho que había esperado, más enojado que estarían al enterarse de que estaba de vuelta.

Le tomó casi una hora, pero cuando el Saiyajin terminó había escrito dos cartas, una para Gohan y una para Goten. Cada uno explicando por qué había regresado, por qué no tenía ki, y la versión modificada de por qué él no podía hablar. Se fue al laboratorio, por supuesto. Tal vez algún día le diría a todo el mundo, pero no fue importante en este momento.

Goku respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios de repente y anotó una nota rápida para Bulma antes de saltar de la cama y salir de su habitación.

* * *

Bulma parpadeó mientras sus ojos se posaban en las dos cartas cuidadosamente escritas, a continuación, la nota que era para ella. Ella miró al hombre nervioso, inquieto frente a ella.

-Goku, ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto ahora? Podrías esperar un poco más...

El Saiyajin negó con la cabeza. Él quería verlos esta noche. En sus cartas a los chicos les había dicho dónde estaba alojado, por lo que se espera que se vinieran a presentar antes de que terminara la noche.

-Está bien. Iré a enviárselas por fax ahora mismo. ... ¿Estás seguro?

La mujer recibió una rápida inclinación de cabeza y sonrió antes de desaparecer de la habitación. Goku se quedó solo, y el repentino silencio produjo un escalofrío por su columna vertebral. Se movía al sofá y se sentó. El Saiyajin lanzó un par de almohadas a un lado con el fin de encontrar el control remoto, pero una vez que se había encendido el televisor y empezó a hacer zapping. Él no quería ver nada, aunque, sólo necesitaba un poco de ruido para romper el silencio.

-Ya era hora de que salieras.

Goku casi saltó del sofá cuando Vegeta apareció de repente detrás de él. El joven estiró la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al hombre mayor, estudiando su expresión cuidadosamente. No parecía enfadado... tal vez un poco molesto de que se había escondido durante tanto tiempo, pero no enojado.

El príncipe se acercó al sofá y se sentó al lado del otro Saiyajin y Goku lo miró con confusión. Vegeta estaba sentado lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo, aunque el joven había estado seguro de que no le gustaría estar cerca de él después de lo que había sucedido antes.

Vegeta estaba mirando la TV, pero sus ojos se movieron hacia un lado para ver al Saiyajin.

-¿Estás confundido, Kakarotto?

Después de recibir un gesto lento e inseguro el príncipe finalmente se volvió hacia el otro hombre.

-No sientas vergüenza de lo que pasó antes. No debería haber estado tocando tu cola en primer lugar. Esto... no estoy seguro de lo que si tu cola estaba produciendo, aunque... ¿Esto ha sucedido antes?

Goku se sonrojó y bajó la vista hacia sus pies para evitar la mirada del otro. Dudó por un momento antes de elevar dos dedos.

-Dos veces. ¿Cuándo estabas en el laboratorio? - Un movimiento de cabeza. -¿Qué provocó esa reacción?

Vegeta vio como el hombre más joven presionó el dorso de los dedos en el brazo e hizo un movimiento con el pulgar. Una inyección. ¿Una inyección había provocado que su cola para segregara el líquido?

El príncipe pensó por un momento. ¿Se trataba de algo que era natural con la anatomía de Kakarotto, o lo habían alterado los científicos de alguna manera? Vegeta no estaba pensando en decirle al hombre más joven, pero su cola había estado definitivamente produciendo lubricación, y si no fuera por la ropa, el líquido habría terminado exactamente donde habría sido necesario que se dé para... eso. **(N/T: Ni idea que poner ahí...)(N/H: Yo tampoco, pero creo que habla de que lubricara la entrada, ya saben *mirada perver*)**

Los ojos de Vegeta comenzó a vagar por la forma nerviosa e inquieta del Saiyajin, y pronto se convirtió en muy consciente de su proximidad y el aroma acogedor que lo envolvía. Su cabeza le daba vueltas a las posibilidades de lo que este descubrimiento más reciente podría significar. Si era artificial o naturales, esta capacidad de Kakarotto era MUY atractiva para él, y él no podía dejar de intentar provocar la reacción de nuevo.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar al hombre más joven, cuando una conmoción fuerte en la puerta le hizo detenerse. Vegeta gruñó por la interrupción y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho de molestia. El momento fue terrible.

-¿Papá?

Los ojos de Goku ojos se abrieron como platos al oír la voz familiar. No había estado esperándolos tan pronto...

El Saiyajin se tragó el nudo en la garganta antes de que se levantara y se volviera hacia la voz de su hijo, pero él no había hecho dos pasos antes de que un cuerpo de repente se tirara sobre él. El impacto obligó al aire de sus pulmones y le llevó a Goku un momento para reconocer que estaba siendo exprimido en un enorme abrazo de oso. A pesar de todo lo que podía ver era un vestido pecho, se daba cuenta por el olor que se trataba de Gohan.

-¡Papá, lo estás aplastando!

Goku logró girar la cabeza lo suficiente como para echar un vistazo a un largo pelo negro, y finalmente fue liberado del abrazo. Gohan se rió y se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello en un gesto muy similar al de los Son.

-Lo siento mucho... ¡Estoy feliz de verte!

Goku sonrió y dio un paso atrás con el fin de obtener una mejor visión de su hijo mayor. Parecía mucho más alto de lo que recordaba... pero por otra parte él mismo era más bajito de lo que solía ser. Y tal vez eran las gafas, pero a pesar de que Gohan se veía bien para alguien de su edad, parecía un poco mayor que Vegeta. Supuso el lado humano de su hijo le estaba envejeciendo un poco más rápido que el príncipe.

Los ojos de Goku se mudó del semi-Saiyajin a una joven de pie junto a él, y se quedó boquiabierto cuando reconoció quién era ella.

Pan.

Ella había crecido hasta convertirse en un clon de una joven Chichi, aunque a sus ojos, ella era mucho más bonita. La diferencia más notable fue la feminidad de su nieta. Pan había abandonado la mirada marimacho y ahora llevaba no sólo una falda, sino tacones también. Llevaba maquillaje también. ¡Parecía que podía dar a Bura una competencia de la más bella!

Las mejillas de Pan constantemente se volvieron rosadas como Goku tenia lacara boquiabierta a ella, y finalmente explotó en un ataque de risa.

-¡Deja de mirar! ¡Me estás avergonzando!

El Saiyajin finalmente se arrancó los ojos fuera de la joven y miró a Gohan. Con la boca todavía abierta colgada en estado de shock, señaló a Pan para una explicación.

El semi-Saiyajin suspiró e hizo un gesto para que todos se sentaran, que todos lo hicieron, disgustando a Vegeta.

-Bueno, después de que te fuiste con el dragón, Pan no sólo perdió a su abuelo, sino también a su compañero de entrenamiento. En realidad, nadie tenía tiempo para entrenar con ella, así que se aburrió. Después de un par de años... bueno... descubrió algo nuevo para ocupar su tiempo. Los chicos.

Goku levantó una ceja a Pan, quien todavía estaba ruborizada. Parecía salir de eso cuando ella levantó los ojos a los suyos. La dura expresión de la determinación que siempre se acordaba de su uso de repente hizo otra aparición.

-¡Hey, no creas que no puedo pelear más! ¡El hecho de que no me veo como una muñeca de trapo maltratado no significa que no pueda limpiar el suelo contigo!

Goku se rió y levantó las manos en un gesto defensivo en un intento por calmar a la guerrera furiosa. Probablemente podría limpiar el suelo con él en este momento, con mucha facilidad. El Saiyajin sabía muy bien de sus años con Chichi que no se debe molestar a una mujer fuerte... o una mujer de esa manera.

* * *

No mucho después de que Gohan y Pan habían aparecido, Goten hizo su aparición también. El encuentro inicial fue en gran medida el mismo que el de su hijo mayor, y Goku se encontró falto de aire en sus pulmones y no pudo moverse dentro del estrecho abrazo quedó atrapado

Todos habían hablado durante horas después de eso. Bueno, ELLOS hablaron y él escuchó. Se había perdido mucho en los últimos años, pero sus hijos estaban asegurándose de que lo supiera todo. Vegeta se había quedado en realidad a lo largo de toda la visita, y el príncipe habló por él y conto a todos los miembros de algunas de las cosas que había vivido desde su regreso, incluyendo la reunión con Chichi. No hace falta decir que los chicos no habían reaccionado bien al comportamiento de su madre.

Eventualmente, Trunks y Bura entraban también, y se sorprendieron al enterarse de que Goku se había alojado en la misma casa que ellos durante casi una semana sin que ellos se enteraran. El mayor de los dos hermanos se había acercado a Goku durante la conversación, y él sonrió de algo antes de volverse hacia su padre.

-¡Así que ESO es lo que he estado oliendo en ti! Pensé que era familiar.

Los ojos de Goku se habían ampliado por las risitas de los demás y Vegeta sólo maldijo a su hijo y trató de golpearlo con una lámpara. Trunks cogió fácilmente el proyectil y lo colocó en otra mesa.

-Geez, delicado. Actúas como si estuvieras ocultando algo.

-¡MUCHACHO!

En ese momento el hombre de pelo morado levantó las manos en señal de rendición y poco a poco se retiró de la habitación. Él sabía lo que significaba ese tono, y si quería mantener todos sus miembros era prudente que se esfumara**. (N/T: Si mejor huye!)(N/H:Pobre Trunks)**

Para entonces, los otros habían decidido que era hora de irse también. Bura y Pan fueron las siguientes en irse. La nieta de Goku tuvo un momento para darle un abrazo antes de que ella sonreirle y desapareció por las escaleras con la otra mujer. Al parecer, iban a hacer lo que dos chicas hicieran con su tiempo libre.

Poco después de que Gohan y Goten también se fueron. Se despidieron y se comprometieron a regresar lo antes posible antes de partir, una vez más, dejando a Vegeta y Goku sentados solos.

Varios momentos pasaron en silencio antes que el príncipe habló.

-Bueno, eso fue abrumadoramente aburrido.

Goku miró al hombre mayor con una mirada, como si dijera: "podrías haberte ido en cualquier momento."

Vegeta podía leer con bastante facilidad y resopló y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¡Me sentía cómodo! Y esta es MI casa. No voy a dejar unos cuantos Son me echen de aquí.

El joven pensó por un momento, y aunque él no creía que el príncipe quería decir nada con eso, el hombre por lo general era anti-social había llegado al límite de su paciencia a la hora de tener su espacio invadido por el día. Si ese fuera el caso, probablemente sería prudente hacerse cargo. Además, todavía se sentía incómodo con el Saiyajin mayor después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos ese mismo día.

Con su mente trabajando, Goku le dio a Vegeta una sonrisa nerviosa antes de que él saltara del sofá y se dirigió rápidamente hacia fuera de la habitación. Se estaba haciendo tarde y ahora de todos modos estaba agotado.

El príncipe, había sido sorprendido por la repentina partida rápida del otro Saiyajin, sólo podía ver como desaparecía por la puerta.

¿Fue algo que él dijo?

* * *

Goku suspiró mientras se volcó sobre su costado opuesto de lo que tenía que haber sido la enésima vez en las últimas dos horas. A pesar del agotamiento físico de su cuerpo, simplemente no pudo conciliar el sueño. Su mente estaba corriendo con los pensamientos de su encuentro con sus hijos y Pan. Se había ido bien, pero todavía podía sentir la incomodidad que había estado presente entre todos ellos. Era una situación extraña, después de todo.

Pan había decidido realmente pasar la noche en Corporacion Capsula. Ella decía que era porque quería pasar más tiempo con Bura, pero era obvio que la semi-Saiyajin había querido hablar con él en privado. La joven se había presentado en su puerta poco después de que había regresado a su habitación, y que habían "hablado" por casi una hora. Había sido paciente con el hecho de que tuvo que escribir todo, y eso le sorprendió. La Pan que recordaba no era paciente. Ella había cambiado mucho.

Su nieta también había tratado de persuadirlo para ver a Dende sobre arreglar su voz cuando el tema se había acercado de nuevo, pero él no estaba preparado para una nueva decepción si el Namek fallaba. Quería arreglar algunas otras cosas en primer lugar. Además, la gente tiende a hacer más preguntas cuando podrían obtener respuestas, y hubo algunas preguntas que no quería que le preguntaran.

Después de casi una hora Pan por fin se había ido, era obvio que él estaba cansado. Desde entonces Goku había dado vueltas, y no pudiendo conciliar el sueño estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

El Saiyajin dudaba de que su pensamiento acelerado fuera lo que lo mantenía despierto. Tal vez, sin embargo, era el olor extraño que aún persistía en sus hojas; el aroma de Vegeta. La punta de la cola se había sacudido de ida y vuelta entre las sábanas desde que lo había detectado un par de horas antes, y constantemente encontrando su mano extendida y buscando un cuerpo que no estaba allí.

Goku resopló con frustración y arrojó las sábanas mientras se sentaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había dormido en una cama con el calor de otro cuerpo. Tal vez por eso había una reacción tan fuerte al contacto con Vegeta ese mismo día. Había sido años desde que había sido tocado de una manera no amenazante, y al parecer lo había extrañado más de lo que pensaba.

Tras un momento de indecisión Goku se levantó de la cama y se arrastró a través de su cuarto oscuro. Poco a poco abrió la puerta y miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie antes de que él saliera de puntillas por el pasillo.

Vegeta había dicho que si necesitaba cualquier cosa que podía ir a decírselo... él no había específico en cuanto o cuáles son los límites de ese 'algo'. Bueno, iba a probar los límites. ¿Qué era lo peor que el hombre mayor podría hacer?¿Deslumbrarse ante él y llamarlo ''baka''?

El Saiyajin astuto respiró en silencio y lentamente abrió la puerta de Vegeta, cuando finalmente llegó y miró en su interior. La habitación estaba oscura, pero la luz de la luna que inundó a través de la ventana iluminaba la cama lo suficiente para ver que el príncipe estaba allí y parecía dormido.

Después de esperar unos momentos para cualquier indicación que Vegeta aún podría estar despierto Goku dio el primer paso audaz en la habitación. Su cola se esponjó detrás de él como un escalofrío por su columna vertebral. No era un escalofrío malo, era por la emoción de la anticipación. El joven Saiyajin silenciosamente cerró la puerta tras de sí y se arrastró por el piso alfombrado.

Literalmente, podía sentir sus músculos relajarse al aproximarse a la cama. El aroma del hombre mayor era cada vez más fuerte, y lo que parecía ser un agente natural que lo calmaba.

Poco a poco, para no mover el colchón demasiado, Goku puso una rodilla sobre la cama y se subió. Rápidamente se estableció un poco lejos del otro hombre y se puso bajo las sábanas. No podía dejar la sonrisa desviada que apareció en sus labios por haber invadido con éxito la cama de Vegeta sin despertarlo.

Casi de inmediato Goku sintió sus ojos cargados de sueño, pero todavía había una cosa que anhelaba. Calor. No podía sentir el calor del otro cuerpo en su posición actual. El Saiyajin vio la silueta oscura que se veía claramente en contra de la luz de la luna. El príncipe estaba de su lado de espaldas a él y todavía no se había movido desde su llegada.

...Bueno... Había llegado tan lejos...

Goku comenzó a deslizarse lentamente más cerca de Vegeta. Su movimiento era a paso de caracol, y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, finalmente estaba lo suficientemente cerca. El hombre más joven cuidadosamente se volteo sobre su costado y se movió hasta que su espalda se apretaba contra la del príncipe. Ahora podía dormir.

Ojos cansados lograron un lugar entre las suaves almohadas que había comprado en el centro comercial, y la empujo hacia a su pecho y se acurrucó a su alrededor. Un suave ronroneo retumbó en su pecho después de eso, y unos segundos más tarde, Goku estaba durmiendo rápidamente.

De hecho, se había quedado dormido tan rápido que ni siquiera escucho el murmullo de Vegeta.

-Ya era hora, baka...

* * *

**Bueno, les deje dos capítulos para recompensar el tiempo :P tratare de actualizar pronto. No he podido actualizar Neko-Doncel por estar estudiando asi que creo que ese demorara mucho tiempo mas.**

**Ya saben que hacer para ver los links**

**Notas finales de NekkiYaoi:**

Fanfic en Ingles: (Ni idea de porque lo pongo -w-)

anime2.*adultfanfiction.* ?no=600021660&chapter=11

Imagen: fc01.*deviantart.*net/fs48/f/2009/186/8/5/IYD_Chap ter_11_by_VegetasLittleLover.*jpg


End file.
